Vida Bandida
by Palas Lis
Summary: Seiya Ogawara é um policial com a missão quase impossível de capturar a criminosa mais procurada do Japão: Saori Kido. Será que ele vai conseguir? ‹‹PARTE 10 ONLINE››
1. Prelúdio

_**Disclaimer **– O anime "Saint Seiya" não me pertence._

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da autora – **Konnichiwa minna-san! Estou aqui novamente com mais uma história minha /o/. Não se esqueçam de comentar, pois é muito importante saber o que acharam, onegai!_

_A história pode estar meio confusa agora, mas nos próximos capítulos entenderão (Pelo menos eu espero que sim T-T). Espero sinceramente que divirtam-se, pois eu estou achando muito legal colocar a Saori como criminosa e o Seiya como policial. É algo BEM diferente para mim._

_Bom, gosto muito de filmes polícias e resolvi fazer um fanfic com esse tema, mas tenho que avisar que terá cenas de violência (Na minha opinião, nada muito grave). Mas estou avisando antes, não quero que leiam, fiquem traumatizados e queiram mandar a conta do terapeuta para mim XD. _

_Acho que é só, até o próximo capítulo._

_Kisu no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

_

* * *

_

_**Atenção!** Essa história terá cenas de violência. Classificação em T._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Vida bandida**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Prelúdio**

-

Em uma das movimentadas ruas de Tóquio, um carro – totalmente blindado, com vidros negros que impossibilitava a visão para dentro do veículo – estacionou frente a um famoso bar da região. Do interior do automóvel saíram quatro homens vestidos com roupas pretas e se posicionaram prontos para agir em alguma eventualidade. Em suas mãos tinham armas automáticas, preparados para balear qualquer um que ousasse intrometer-se em seus planos. 

Novamente a porta do carro foi aberta e desceu uma linda mulher, vestida também de preto, com botas de salto e um sobretudo que ia até a altura de seus joelhos e escondia duas armas que estavam em seu quadril.

Ela olhou para o lugar que estava e torceu o nariz, mantendo depois a expressão impassível. Fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça e logo os dois dos homens que estavam com ela abriram a porta do bar violentamente, fazendo todos os presentes olharem assustados para eles.

O tumulto foi geral. Todos tentavam fugir da mira das armas dos homens, mas as pessoas calaram-se quando a mulher entrou e observou com desprezo a face temerosa das pessoas.

– Onde está Shidoki? – ela perguntou, olhando para o balcão, onde estava um homem que servia as bebidas.

Sem obter nenhuma resposta, ela estreitou os olhos verdes e passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo para não perder a paciência e mandar seus comparsas fazerem uma carnificina ali.

– Vou perguntar _apenas_ mais uma vez: Onde está Shidoki?

Outros minutos passaram em silêncio. Podiam-se ouvir os choros abafados de algumas mulheres que estavam debaixo de uma mesa e o homem que estava atrás do balcão deixar alguns copos caírem no chão, fazendo um imenso barulho.

A mulher deu um passo para frente, esperando alguma resposta.

– Ou Shidoki aparece aqui **agora** ou vou matar uma pessoa por minuto!

Todos se encolheram em seus esconderijos com medo da ameaça da mulher, ela não parecia estar brincando ao dizer aquilo. Ela vasculhou com os olhos o ambiente, esperando Shidoki apresentar-se perante ela.

– Kazuo...

Cansada de perguntar e não ouvir resposta, ela acenou para o homem loiro que estava a sua esquerda e imediatamente ele segurou pelo pescoço uma das moças que trabalhava de garçonete no bar e apontou o revólver na cabeça dela.

– Começou... – a mulher disse com um sorriso, levantando a manga do sobretudo e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, virando-se depois para a moça nas mãos de seu cúmplice. – Vocês têm exatos vinte segundos de vida.

A moça arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o clic do revólver sendo destravado, prestes a ser disparado em sua cabeça. Ela debateu-se tentando soltar do homem que a segurava, sem conseguir começou implorar por sua vida.

A mulher abriu a boca para mandar seu capanga atirar, mas, antes que dissesse alguma coisa, um homem saiu de uma sala e ficou frente a ela, a uma certa distância.

– Que bom que apareceu, Shidoki – ela sorriu. – Acabou de salvar a vida de sua empregada.

Com apenas um aceno de mão, o homem soltou a moça e ela correu para junto das outras garçonetes, alisando o pescoço que estava preso no braço do homem, sentido-o dolorido.

– Shidoki, quero o meu dinheiro – ela foi direto ao assunto, não tinha porque perder mais tempo naquele lugar.

– Do que você está falando, Athena? – ele se fez de desentendido. – Não estou entendendo-a.

– Não queira me fazer de idiota, Jabu! – ela disse alterada, estreitando os olhos para ele. – Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

Ele virou-se e foi até o balcão, pegou uma taça e colocar alguns cubos de gelo, abriu uma garrafa de Whisky, servindo um drinque para si. Levou a taça à boca e deu um longo gole, apreciando além da bebida, o olhar mortal que a mulher lançava para ele e esboçou um sorriso cínico.

– Está servida, Athena? – ele disse, levantando o copo na direção dela, com um sorriso debochado.

– Não brinque comigo, Jabu! – ela gritou, tirando em segundos o revólver de sua cintura e atirou na taça que Jabu segurava. Um tiro certeiro que estraçalhou o vidro frágil e acertou também a mão dele.

Jabu olhou para ela incrédulo, não esperava essa atitude da mulher a sua frente. O olhar que ela lançava sobre ele era inexorável e o amedrontou. Ele agachou-se no chão, sentindo uma horrível dor aguda e viu o sangue escorrer por seu braço. Novamente houve gritaria no bar, mas o silêncio predominou quando Athena caminhou na direção de Jabu.

– Quero meu dinheiro, Shidoki.

Os olhos dela brilharam em raiva e esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando Jabu quase chorava devido à dor de sua mão que sangrava muito e latejava intensamente.

– Não estou com seu dinheiro, Athena! – ele disse, sem olhar para ela, preocupado com o ferimento de sua mão e apertava o pulso, numa tentativa de fazer parar de sangrar.

Perdendo o que restava de sua paciência, a mulher pisou na mão baleada de Shidoki, enquanto olhava para o rosto dele, que estava contraído pela dor que se multiplicou.

– Jabu, Jabu, acho melhor você não me deixar mais irritada do que já estou – ela disse, espremendo a mão dele contra o chão com sua bota.

– Já disse que não estou com seu dinheiro! – ele gritou.

Ela bufou, tirando a arma de sua cintura e apontando na testa dele. Aquilo já havia passado dos limites, perdera muito tempo com aquela criatura desprezível e provavelmente logo a polícia estaria ali e tinha que ir embora antes que isso acontecesse.

– Não faça isso, Athena – ele choramingou com medo de morrer. – Não sei onde está seu dinheiro.

Sem importar-se com lágrimas que formaram nos olhos dele, não pensou antes de apertar o gatilho e Jabu cair para trás. Athena soltou uma gostosa gargalhada – quase maligna – com a cena que viu.

– Imbecil, estava travada – ela disse divertida, vendo Jabu tremer no chão. – Vai me devolver meu dinheiro ou não?

– Não sei do que você...

– Dessa vez não será mais um aviso – ela disse, após apontar o revólver para ele e puxar a trava.

– Não está comigo! – ele gritou, entrando em desespero. Não duvidava de mais nada que ela viesse a dizer, sabia que ela estava disposta a tudo. – Quem ficou com o seu dinheiro foi o Solo! Está com Julian Solo!

– Hum... – ela pensou um pouco e travou o seu revólver, o colocando em sua cintura depois. Virou-se para Jabu com olhos assustadoramente estreitos. – Seu eu descobrir que está me enganando, vou vir aqui e você irá se arrepender do dia que nasceu!

Jabu olhou para Athena e concordou com a cabeça. A mulher tirou o pé da mão dele, vendo-o arrastar-se para o balcão e pegar um pano na intenção de estancar o sangue – que já formara uma pequena poça no chão. Ela olhou para sua bota, enojada com o sangue dele e deu um passo na direção de Shidoki, limpando seu sapato na calça bege que ele vestia.

Ela deu mais uma olhada com repúdio para ele e saiu do bar, seguida pelos dois homens que a acompanhava, deixando o pavor estampado no rosto de todos que presenciaram a cena. Principalmente Jabu, que tremia freneticamente ao chão, pressionando o pano na mão baleada.

**-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-**

O telefone tocou insistente, fazendo o homem que dormia calmamente tatear o criado-mudo automaticamente, a procura do aparelho que não parava de produzir aquele ruído irritante. O som continuou, invadindo sua mente e o despertou.

– Alô – ele disse, sonolento, sem ao menos abrir os olhos. – Quem é?

– _Seiya!_

Seiya afastou o telefone do ouvido e mesmo assim pôde ouvir seu nome ser gritado do outro lado da linha por uma voz grossa, em tom nervoso. Reconheceu a voz de quem o despertou e fez uma careta.

– O que você quer?

– _Quero que esteja aqui em quinze minutos!_

Ele abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou o relógio digital na estante de seu quarto, forçando as vistas para visualizar as horas.

– São três e doze da manhã! – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos de novo e deitando a cabeça em seu travesseiro. – Você não tem mais o que fazer do quê me ligar uma hora dessa?

– _Não tenho nada melhor para fazer não, idiota_ – o homem disse, zangado.

– Por que não vai dormir um pouco e me deixa fazer o mesmo?

– _Quero você aqui em **dez** minutos!_

Ao ouvir o som do telefone ser desligado e o toque de ocupado da outra linha, ele respirou fundo e levantou. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, olhando depois no espelho os olhos vermelhos da noite que quase não havia dormido _"Por que eu tinha que escolher logo essa profissão?". _

Murmurou um palavrão, voltando ao quarto e vestiu-se. Foi até sua cama, levantou o travesseiro e pegou uma 380, abrindo logo em seguida o guarda-roupa a procura de munição. Carregou a arma e vestiu o coldre, colocando seu revólver nele. Pegou depois um casaco e desceu de seu apartamento para o estacionamento. Ligou o carro, saindo cantando pneu da garagem, dirigindo em alta velocidade pelas ruas desertas de Tóquio, bravo em ter sido acordada de madrugada.

**-o-o-o-**

Seiya entrou na delegacia de cara fechada e bocejando. Andou pisando duro direto para a sala de reuniões – onde, certamente, o investigador já estaria para dar-lhe uma bronca pela demorar em chegar.

– Eu havia dito em _dez minutos _para você estar aqui e não em_ uma hora e dez_!

– Sei muito bem o que você disse, Saga – Seiya disse, olhando para o investigador que estava no fim da sala de braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada agradável para ele. – Você me acordou de madrugada e fiquei com fome. Não tive outra opção, fui comer.

– Vamos deixar isso para depois.

Seiya deu de ombros antes de entrar na sala e passar pelas mesas no local, vendo todos os lugares ocupados, coisa nada comum para o horário.

– Deve ter acontecido algo muito importante – ele murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de um policial moreno.

Saga caminhou até Seiya com uma pasta em mão e lhe entregou, voltando depois para frente da sala, onde tinha uma visão geral da área com muitos policiais e recostou-se a sua mesa. Quando o investigador pediu que todos ficassem em silêncio, Seiya sentiu os olhos quase fechando de tamanho sono, levantou e foi até a pequena mesa que ficava no canto da sala. Saga parou de falar e o seguiu com os olhos.

– Você poderia me deixar explicar o caso?

– E você poderia me deixar tomar um café?

Seiya serviu-se do líquido quente, sem nem ao menos colocar açúcar e bebeu de um gole todo o café, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a boca ficar amarga com o gosto ruim da bebida.

– Agora que nosso caro colega Seiya terminou seu café... – Saga disse, vendo Seiya sentar e encará-lo. – Posso prosseguir?

Todos na sala viraram-se na direção do investigador Saga, calados. Ao perceber que o silêncio predominava, ele deu um meio sorriso, começando sua explanação do novo caso que teriam que resolver.

– Ela atacou novamente.

– '_Ela'_ quem?

– Posso primeiro terminar de falar, Shiryu?

– Claro – ele disse sem graça, desviando os olhos da direção de Saga e olhando para o pequeno caderno que tinha em sua mesa.

– Todos vocês, ou a maioria, devem estar sabendo de vários casos de assaltos a bancos que vem acontecendo ultimamente.

– E essa mulher que você falou está envolvida nos roubos?

– Sim, Ikki – Saga respondeu. – Parece que ela chefia uma quadrilha.

– Sabe alguma coisa sobre ela? – Seiya perguntou.

– Ela é conhecida como Athena, não temos nenhuma informação quanto ao seu nome ou sobrenome. Tem aproximadamente dezoito anos e está sendo acusada de assaltos a bancos, joalherias, interceptar caminhões de mercadorias e a carros-forte – Saga deu uma pausa antes de continuar. – Estamos desconfiados que todos os últimos roubos desse porte estão ligados a ela e seus companheiros.

– Ela tem um prontuário bem extenso para a pouca idade que tem – Seiya disse, folheando a pasta do inquérito que Saga lhe entregou.

– Sim, ela só envolve-se com roubos grandes.

– Alguma morte? – Seiya perguntou.

– Não, mas alguns feridos. Nada muito grave.

– E por que nos chamou essa hora aqui? – Seiya tornou a perguntar, sem tirar os olhos do papel em suas mãos.

– Ela atacou essa madrugada – Saga falou, rodando os olhos, percebendo que Seiya provavelmente não estava dando muita atenção ao que ele dizia.

Seiya levantou os olhos na direção de Saga esperando ele seguir com o que dizia, somente agora se interessando pelo que o investigador explicava do caso.

– Pelas poucas testemunhas que foram ouvidas, descobrimos que ela invadiu um bar com quatro de seus parceiros.

– Descobriram algo sobre eles? – Shiryu perguntou, anotando tudo o que ele dizia no pequeno caderno.

– Somente que um deles é conhecidos como Kazuo. Os outros três não temos dados nenhum, mas ela deve possuir outros companheiros.

– O que ela queria no bar? – outro rapaz perguntou.

– Disseram que estava atrás do dinheiro dela, Shun – Saga respondeu. – Queria conversar com Jabu Shidoki e acabou se irritando com ele e atirou em sua mão.

– Ela fez o quê? – Seiya surpreendeu-se.

– Atirou na mão de Shidoki porque ele tentou enganá-la.

– Jabu Shidoki tem algo a ver com isso? – um rapaz loiro, sentado na última cadeira, perguntou.

– O último assalto ao banco aqui em Tóquio foi semana passada e estamos suspeitando que estavam envolvidos Shidoki, Solo e Athena; porém, ainda não temos provas suficientes para mandar prendê-lo, Hyoga.

– Provavelmente Solo e Shidoki tentaram deixar Athena sem sua parte no roubo – Seiya disse, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativo. – E ela devia estar querendo receber sua parte.

– Seria uma explicação – Saga concordou. – Não podemos confirmar nada ainda, ela é muito ágil e não temos ainda nenhuma pista que nos leve a ela.

– Então como desconfiam dessa tão de Athena? – Seiya perguntou.

– Os assaltos parecem estar ligados todos a ela devido à perfeição de seus ataques noturnos, todos são muito semelhantes em sua estratégia – Saga respondeu, sentando-se em sua mesa. – Apenas precisamos encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Atualmente, ela é a criminosa mais procurada do Japão.

– Ela não atacou somente em Tóquio?

– Não Shiryu, se todos os casos que pensamos serem realizados por ela forem confirmado, estão espalhado por todo o Japão.

– Como pretende fazer isso, já que não temos nenhuma pista? – Ikki perguntou.

– Quero nesse caso três grupos: você, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu irão se encarregar de coletar informações sobre Athena, os demais podem sair e pesquisar algo que possamos usar contra Shidoki e Solo.

Saga não tinha nem acabado de falar e Seiya levantou-se para sair com os outros, pegou a pasta e levou até a mesa de Saga, caminhando depois em direção a saída da sala de reuniões da delegacia.

– Aonde você pensar que vai, Seiya?

– Você disse que o resto poderia sair, e isso me incluiu – Seiya deu um sorriso e virou-se para a porta, acompanhando os demais a saírem da sala.

– Tenho uma missão especial para você, Seiya.

Seiya parou e virou-se para Saga desanimado, pensou que poderia finalmente voltar para sua cama e o investigador vem com essa história de _'missão especial'._

– Fale logo, Saga – Seiya voltou a sentar junto com os outros quatro convocados para o caso, não muito contente em não poder ir para casa.

– Você é nosso melhor policial, por isso quero que você se encarregue de prendê-la.

Seiya arqueou as sobrancelhas. Pelo que ouviu do investigador Saga, a mulher que teria que prender seria uma missão quase impossível _"Hum... Desafio..."._ Seria muito interessante capturá-la. Seiya esboçou um sorriso – quase que imperceptível. Enfim, teria um encargo que desse prazer executar.

-

-


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

A madrugada estava apenas começando. Era uma noite perfeita para dar seguimento ao plano. Tudo estava calmo, até mesmo o clima fresco da noite parecia querer colaborar com _Athena_. Na mansão da chefe da quadrilha, eles se reuniram para prepararem-se.

– Está quase tudo pronto, Athena – um homem de cabelos loiros avisou enquanto selecionava as armas que iriam usar para o assalto.

– Já lhe mandei não me chamar de _'Athena'_ enquanto estamos na mansão, algum empregado pode ouvir, Shaka – a mulher que estava sentada vendo o homem arrumar as armas disse. – Gostaria que eu ficasse o chamando de _'Kazuo'_ o tempo todo?

Ele fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça que _'não'_.

– Então, eu também não gosto que vocês fiquem me chamando de _'Athena'_. É apenas um apelido falso que uso para não revelar meu nome, assim como o seu e dos outros.

– Está certo, vou tentar me controlar – ele riu. – Mas ultimamente estamos passando mais tempo em assaltos que perdi o costume de te chamar de Saori.

Ela riu também e levantou-se abrindo um baú vendo além de muita munição, vários tipos de armas: Escopeta, Pistola, 380, Quadrada, 38, Uzi, AR15, Bereta, 9 mm, Magno 44, 22, Submetralhadora, Calibre 12, Fuzil AK 47, Mini Uzi, Ponto 40, 765, KF 7, HK, Fuzil Falcon, Glock, 44. Passou os olhos sobre cada uma delas por algum tempo, as observando atentamente. Essa era à parte que mais gostava dos assaltos, escolher a arma que usaria no roubo. Levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo _"Qual eu uso hoje...? Já sei!"._ Pegou a que queria e a carregou com balas.

– Por que não usa uma 38, Saori? – Shaka perguntou, vendo a arma na mão dela e Saori a apontando na parede, testando sua mira.

– 38, Shaka? – Saori abaixou a arma e olhou para ele com uma careta. – Acha mesmo que vou deixar de usar uma Uzi para escolher uma simples 38?

Shaka riu divertido da chefe da quadrilha. Ela _nunca_ escolhia armas de pequeno porte e não esperava que isso fosse acontecer dessa vez. Saori colocou a arma no coldre de sua cintura e ajeitou a roupa preta que vestia.

– Que horas vamos atacar, Saori? – Shaka perguntou, parando de mexer nas armas e a fitou.

– Entre duas e três horas da manhã – ela respondeu, caminhando em direção ao um guarda-roupa e olhou diversas perucas, procurando a que escolheria para o novo ataque. – Já me informei e descobri que nesse horário o banco terá menos seguranças, sendo mais fácil à infiltração no cofre.

Ela sorriu ao escolher a peruca que usaria em seu disfarce para aquele dia. Caminhou até ficar frente ao espelho e ajeitou os longos cabelos num coque e colocou a peruca de fios negros que iam até seus ombros e abriu uma gaveta da penteadeira onde havia vários modelos de óculos escuros com visor infravermelho para enxergar no escuro, escolheu um pequeno e quadrado. Olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu, os cabelos negros estavam contrastando com seus olhos verdes e a pele clara, a deixando muito bonita. Colocou o óculos e virou-se para Shaka.

– Decidiu quem vai dessa vez? – Shaka perguntou.

– Sim – ela aproximou-se dele, o vendo colocando as armas que escolheu dentro de uma mala. – O Mú vai entrar e desligar as luzes, como fizemos da última vez.

– Mas ficou mais difícil assim, Saori – Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela.

– Por isso mesmo – ela respondeu, com um sorriso empolgado com a aventura que teria aquela noite. – E acabou não tendo nenhuma vítima.

– Nem parece à mesma que baleou a mão de Shidoki – Shaka disse, rindo ao lembrar da cena no bar.

– Ah! – ela fez um gesto com a mão, impaciente. – Ele tentou me enganar, mereceu aquele tiro!

Shaka riu, divertindo-se com a mulher. Ela não costumava atirar em ninguém, mas não hesitaria em fazê-lo se fosse realmente necessário ou se ficasse colérica como ficou com Shidoki naquele dia.

– E depois que Mú cortar a passagem de energia para o banco?

– Miro e Aioria cuidarão dos seguranças, para dar tempo de você e eu entrarmos no cofre e pegar o dinheiro.

– Eu vou estar nessa também? – Shaka franziu a testa.

– Claro! – ela respondeu. – Não quer ir?

– Nunca deixei de ir uma única vez que me chamou, não será agora que não irei – Shaka respondeu com convicção e Saori sorriu. – Mas pensei que você iria colocar Carlo para ir dessa vez.

– Não – Saori maneou a cabeça enfatizando o seu _'não'._ – Quando fomos roubar o carro forte ele quase acabou com o plano atirando no motorista.

– E quem vai ficar no carro esperando o assalto acabar e podermos fugir?

– Vou colocar o Kamus, ele dirigir bem melhor que o Afrodite – Saori disse, lembrando-se do comparsa dirigindo e balançou a cabeça, definitivamente ele não levava jeito com carros.

– Concordo plenamente com você – Shaka riu. – Quando você colocou Afrodite semana passada ele quase tombou o carro na fuga.

– Você fala como se a culpa fosse somente minha – Saori disse, sentindo-se ofendida. – Você que pediu para darmos uma chance para ele!

– Mas foi você que...

Shaka não teve tempo de completar sua defesa, a porta foi aberta de uma só vez e os dois viraram-se para ela. Entraram na sala dez homens de rostos sérios e espalharam-se pela sala.

– Estão atrasados – Saori disse, olhando para seus subordinados, que entravam um após o outro, com a aparência severa.

– Desculpe-nos, _Athena_ – um deles disse, num tom irônico.

– Se você me chamar de '_Athena'_ novamente, enquanto não estivermos em algum assalto, vou te mostrar do que realmente sou capaz, Shura – ela disse ameaçadoramente, levando a mão à arma em sua cintura.

– Calma menina! – Shura bracejou com medo do olhar mortal que estava sobre ele e os outros riram disfarçadamente.

– Eu estava brincando, Saori – ele disse.

– Acalme-se, Saori – um deles aproximou-se dela e levou a mão em seu ombro. – Shura só estava brincando com você.

Saori olhou para Shura e sorriu, somente a expressão amedrontada dele já lhe deixara mais calma e se virou para o homem ao seu lado, com um olhar ingênuo e voltou os olhos para Shura.

– Eu estou calma, Aioros – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, sem tirar os olhos de Shura. – Se não estivesse, ele já estaria morto.

– O que deu nela hoje? – Shura afastou-se, não achando muito confiavel ficar ao lado de Saori quando ela o ameaçava tão veemente.

– Não seja bobo, Shura – Saori disse, divertida. – Acha mesmo que eu atiraria em você?

– Não sei – ele deu de ombros. – Depois do que você fez com Shidoki, não duvido de mais nada que você diga.

– Aquilo não foi nada – Saori defendeu-se. – Eu até poupei a vida dele, pois minha intenção era matá-lo ali mesmo.

– Acho que você está andando demais com o Miro, Saori – um deles disse fazendo os outros rirem.

Miro que estava ao lado de Saori e dava risada, parou de rir subitamente e se virou para o homem sentando no sofá.

– Você está querendo dizer que eu sou nervoso, Carlo? – Miro disse, com olhos estreitos. – Eu não sou nervoso!

– Claro que não – outro disse irônico, olhando para Miro.

– Não sou mesmo, Kanon! – Miro cruzou os braços invocado com os outros rindo dele.

– Vamos deixar isso para depois, _meninos _– Saori disse, divertida. – Já tenho outro plano para essa noite.

Saori ainda rindo do companheiro abriu uma gaveta da mesa e pegou um mapa da localização da avenida onde ficava o banco que roubariam naquela madrugada e o abriu sobre a mesa.

– Vamos entrar no Banco Central de Tóquio.

Os presentes ao ouvir a líder começar a expor seu novo plano viraram-se para ela, aproximaram-se dela e rodearam a mesa.

– Ao lado do edifício do banco...

Saori apontou para o mapa com o dedo e levantou o rosto, passou os olhos em todos os homens que estavam ali. Vendo se estavam prestando atenção nela, voltou os olhos para o mapa ao confirmar que todos estavam atentos e apontou para o prédio ao lado.

– Esse prédio aqui está em construção – Saori continuou explicar seu plano. – Shaka e eu vamos entrar por ele, enquanto isso Mú desligará a energia do banco, dando tempo para Miro e Aioria cuidar dos seguranças e eu poder entrar no cofre junto com Shaka e... – Saori sorriu satisfeita. – Pegar todo dinheiro que puder.

– Mais um plano genial – um deles disse com um sorriso. – Essa garota é brilhante!

– Obrigada, Aldebaran – Saori sorriu para ele, fazendo uma leve reverência em agradecimento.

– Pelo visto apenas Shaka, Miro, Aioria e Mú estarão no plano de hoje, não é mesmo?

– Sim, Afrodite e também quero que... – Saori procurou com os olhos o companheiro que estaria junto com ela e os outros quatro. – Kamus nos ajude na fuga.

– Estamos dispensados, _'Athena'_? – Shura perguntou e se afastou rápido quando Saori arremessou nele o peso de papel que estava na mesa, que por pouco não acertou em sua cabeça. – Você errou.

– Os outros podem ir... – Saori virou para Shura e sorriu. – É melhor você sumir da minha frente Shura, antes que...

Ela nem acabou de pronunciar sua ameaça, Shura acenou com a mão várias vezes e saiu veloz da sala, arrancando gargalhadas de todos os outros homens.

– Mas não se preocupem, estarei preparando outro rouba para vocês participarem – Saori sorriu para os amigos.

– Eu quero dirigir! – Afrodite disse, animado. – Gosto tanto de dirigir e...

– Bem... – Saori olhou para os outros que balançaram a cabeça negativamente e depois para o olhar suplicante do homem a sua frente. – Vamos ver Afrodite, quem sabe.

– Muito obrigado Saori! – Afrodite abraçou Saori, alegre. – Vou esperar ansioso pelo próximo roubo para poder dirigir o carro da fuga!

– Tudo bem, Afrodite – Saori falou quando ele afastou-se dela. – Vou ver o que posso fazer.

– Obrigado! – ele disse com um largo sorriso.

– Quando será isso, Saori? – Kanon perguntou.

– Estou querendo preparar algo para o fim de semana, estou pensando em interceptarmos algum carro forte, mas ainda não decidi nada – Saori respondeu.

– Espero que não demore – Kanon disse.

– Não irá – Saori disse. – Agora vão embora, temos que acabar de organizar o plano.

Logo todos os presentes saíram da sala para aproveitar à madrugada, deixando somente Saori e Shaka que terminavam de arrumar as ferramentas para saquear.

– O carro já está pronto.

Saori e Shaka olharam para o homem que voltou e entrou na sala sorrindo ao olhar para Saori que assentiu com a cabeça. Mú aproximou-se deles e pegou a mala que Shaka havia aprontado para levar ao carro.

– Mú, você vai entrar na frente para desligar as luzes – Saori disse com um sorriso, sabia que ele ia gostar.

– Hum... Gosto quando tenho que fazer isso.

Saori e Shaka riam do amigo. Mú era muito bom com computadores e tinha uma facilidade muito grande de controlar equipamentos elétricos em geral, e sempre gostava quando tinha que realizar tal atividade nos assaltos.

– Miro, Aioria e Kamus já estão no carro – Mú sorriu antes de sair da sala. – Podemos ir.

Saori olhou para Shaka com um sorriso, ele devolveu outro e saíram do porão da mansão, onde escondiam as armas, disfarces e munição e se encontravam para planejar novos roubos. Seguiram Mú para o estacionamento, ansiosos para por em prática mais um plano perfeito de _'Athena'_.

_**§§§**_

O camburão andou devagar na avenida, até parar na frente do prédio em construção na rua de trás do banco alvo do assalto. Todos os que estavam dentro dele olharam para fora, enquanto Kamus desligava os carro, ficando parados no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos.

– Yoshi está demorando a desligar a eletricidade.

Miro reclamou sentado ao lado de Kamus no carro, dedilhando os dedos no painel do veículo, impaciente. Kamus rodou os olhos ao ouvir pela vigésima vez as mesmas palavras de Miro.

– Ele só vai desligar quando eu já estiver entrando, Ken – Saori disse, olhando pela janela o banco do outro lado da rua.

Ela se virou e pegou a mala com Shaka, abriu a procura de algumas ferramentas e as entregou a Shaka que as guardou em uma pequena bolsa que estavam em seu quadril.

– Está pronto, Kazuo? – Saori perguntou, levando a mão no trinco da porta, esperando ele responder para abri-la.

– Eu sempre estou pronto, Athena.

Saori sorriu, deslizando a porta rapidamente, saiu do carro de um pulo e correu para o lado oposto da rua que estavam, ficando encostada na parede do prédio em construção olhando para os lados, constatando que não estava sendo vigiada. Shaka esperou ela conferir e atravessou a rua ágil.

– Tenha cuidado, Athena.

Saori leu os lábios de Miro e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, dando um sorriso para ele antes que Kamus partisse com o carro. Shaka tirou uma das madeiras que impedia a entrada no prédio em construção e entraram no hall do edifício.

– Espere um segundo – Shaka pediu, antes de começarem a andar e abriu a bolsa, pegando um óculos escuro. – Está muito escuro aqui.

Saori esperou o amigo colocar o acessório e começaram uma procura até as escadarias para chegarem ao último andar, sendo ajudados pelos óculos infravermelho que permitia uma maior visibilidade no escuro.

– Kazuo – Saori o chamou ao ver a entrada das escadas.

Subiram o mais rápido possível pelas escadas do prédio, tomando cuidado com o acumulo de madeiras espalhadas por ela, que estavam sendo usadas para a construção do edifício.

– Onde sairemos no telhado, Athena? – Shaka perguntou, parando ao ver o fim das escadas que subiam e a parede a sua frente.

– Temos que ir pela escada de emergência, Kazuo.

Saori olhou a sua volta e não encontrou porta alguma, estava difícil de enxergar uma saída, então começou a tatear a parede a procura de uma porta, sorriu ao encontrar e a abriu.

– Essa porta vai dar acesso ao último andar – Saori disse, passando pela porta e vasculhou com os olhos o ambiente. – Só precisamos de uma janela.

– Serve aquela? – Shaka apontou para a esquerda e adiantou-se para abri-la.

– Muito bem, Kazuo.

Saori andou até Shaka e o viu abrir a janela e colocar a cabeça para fora, virando-se depois para ela. Shaka esperou Saori ficar ao seu lado e os dois colocaram a cabeça para fora do prédio e ele apontou para a escada que dava para a laje.

– Acho que vamos ter que subir um de cada vez, Athena.

– Eu vou primeiro!

Shaka nem teve tempo de falar alguma coisa, apenas se afastou quando Saori saltou para o lado de fora e segurou na estreita escada de ferro. Ela olhou depois para baixo, percebendo a altura que se encontrava. Não ligando para esse detalhe, ela começou a subir os pequenos degraus chegando ao telhado.

– Kazuo! – Saori sussurrou, debruçando no gradil. – Pode subir.

Shaka começou a subir, enquanto Saori olhava para o prédio ao lado e distância de um para o outro e arqueou a sobrancelha.

– É mais longe do que eu imaginei – Saori murmurou, medindo com os olhos à distância.

– Algum problema, Athena? – Shaka perguntou, assim que subiu a escada de emergência e se colocou ao lado de Saori.

– Não dá para pularmos, Kazuo – Saori olhou para ele. – É muito afastado.

– Como vamos fazer então?

– Já sei! – Saori disse, após pensar um pouco em uma alternativa.

Saori correu para o centro do telhado, tendo Shaka a seguindo com os olhos e procurou alguma coisa que pudesse usar para a travessia. Sorriu ao achar uma estreita e longa madeira, que serviria como ponte.

– Você não está querendo que atravessemos para o outro prédio nisso, est�?

Saori sorriu, um sorriso que só esboçava quando estavam em momentos que correriam maior perigo e Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha, já conhecendo o sorrisinho dela.

– Athena, mal cabem os dois pés juntos – Shaka disse, pegando a madeira e a levando até a beira do prédio, a posicionando como uma ponte.

– Vamos l�, Kazuo – Saori disse, quando a madeira estava posta no lugar que queria. – Vai ser divertido!

– Você não tem medo de nada, não é mesmo, Athena? – Shaka disse, passando a mão nos cabelos ao ver Saori subir na ponte improvisada. – Por isso sempre nos coloca em perigo.

– Não diga isso, Kazuo – Saori disse, se preparando sobre a madeira e virou-se para Shaka antes de dar o primeiro passo. – Sei que você gosta de nossas aventuras.

Saori se virou para frente e abriu os braços para manter o equilibrou, andando devagar sobre a estreita madeira, dando um pulo para o outro prédio quando chegou do outro lado.

– Fácil... – Saori reclamou com desgosto já no outro prédio. – Muito fácil.

Shaka sem demora fez o mesmo. Saori abriu a bolsa que estava presa em sua coxa e tirou um par de luvas, as colocando e se virou para Shaka que colocava uma touca, cobrindo todo seu cabelo loiro.

– Diga ao Yoshi que estamos prontos.

Shaka ouviu a líder do grupo dizer e pegou o comunicador e apertou o botão para falar com Mú que estava preparado para cortar a passagem de eletricidade no banco.

– Comece Yoshi.

– _Ok!_

Shaka olhou para Saori confirmando que Mú estava preparado para desligar as luzes, ele guardou o comunicador e seguiu com ela até a porta que entrariam no banco, esperando Mú fazer sua parte. Após alguns minutos, Saori e Shaka ouviram Miro no comunicador:

– _Está pronto Athena, os seguranças estão fora do seu caminho._

Imediatamente Saori pegou uma ferramenta e abriu a porta com muita facilidade e desceu os degraus que dava para o último andar do prédio.

– Onde fica o cofre, Athena? – Shaka perguntou, virando o corredor atrás da mulher.

– No próximo corredor à esquerda, Kazuo.

Os dois passaram o amplo corredor a passos rápidos, conseguindo enxergar graças aos óculos especiais que usavam, a luz de todo o prédio estavam cortada e estava tudo escuro. Viraram o corredor e chegaram frente a uma sala.

– Eu devia imaginar – Saori disse, olhando para o chão vendo linhas vermelhas do laser da segurança do cofre. – O alarme do cofre tem gerador de energia independente.

Saori ainda olhando para as linhas deu alguns passos para trás e correu em direção ao cofre, dando alguns saltos olímpicos e parando do outro lado com os braços para cima. Olhou Shaka que estava boquiaberto e ele bateu palmas para a amiga.

– Obrigada Kazuo.

Ela sorriu para ele e virou-se para a porta da sala e pegou em sua bolsa um pequeno estojo com lentes de contado e colocou em seu olho parando frente ao leitor de retina e uma fina luz passou por ele e no visor da porta apareceu escrito _'usuário aceito'_. Saori sorriu e virou-se a tempode ver a linhas vermelhas do chão desaparecerem e ela tirou a lente, colocando os óculos novamente.

– Vamos Kazuo.

Saori e Shaka seguiram pela sala e a enorme porta de aço do cofre se abriu, revelando o local bem iluminado e abarrotado de dinheiro.

– Pegue Athena – Shaka arremessou para ela uma mochila.

Sem demora começaram preencher a vazia mochila com as notas de dinheiro até ela estar totalmente cheia.

– _Athena! Kazuo! _– Aioria chamou urgente pelo comunicador. _– Um dos seguranças acionou a polícia, estamos cercados!_

– O quê? – Saori parou de pegar o dinheiro e tirou os comunicador da cintura de Shaka. – O que foi, Kenji?

– _O que vamos fazer, Athena? _– ele disse em tom de emergência. – _A polícia está entrando! _

– Continue o plano! – Saori disse, acenando para Shaka acabar de encher a mochila com o dinheiro. – Chame Yoshi e vá com Ken para o carro, e diga a Koori nos esperar!

Shaka e Saori olharam para trás quando a porta automática do cofre começou a se fechar e correram para fora com a mochila cheia do dinheiro roubado, por pouquíssimo a porta de aço não espreme-los.

– Droga! – Saori murmurou, encostando-se à parede ao ver luzes de lanterna no outro corredor. – A polícia está aqui!

Saori não esperou eles aparecerem e os pegar, tirou a arma do coldre em sua cintura e atirou nas diversas lâmpadas do teto, fazendo o vidro quebrado cair sobre os policiais, dando tempo para ela e Shaka fugirem, mas pararam de correr ao ver frente à porta que usaram para entrar um policial frente a ela.

– Vocês estão presos! – ele apontou o revolver para os dois criminosos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Saori olhou para a figura masculina a sua frente. Ele usava uma touca preta e máscara especiais para os olhos, o possibilitando enxergá-los no escuro e um colete a prova de balas, não conseguia nem sequer o reconhecer.

– Eu acho que não – Saori disse, correndo na direção dele e antes que ele tivesse alguma reação ela chutou a mão dele derrubando a arma do policial longe de seu alcance.

A luta entre os dois seguiu pelo corredor, enquanto Shaka se encarregava dos outros policiais. Saori era ágil e ele não conseguia acertá-la, todos os socos que o policial tentava acertar nela, ela desviava. Mas Saori não estava em grande vantagem, o policial se esquivava dos socos e chutes que ela deferia dele. Em uma distração dele, Saori acertou um pontapé em cheio em seu rosto.

– Muito bem, mocinha – ele disse agachado ao chão, limpando o sangue de seu lábio que se machucou com o chute.

As luzes começaram a piscas, Saori partiu na direção dele e o jogou o chão ficando sobre ele, o impossibilitando de mover-se.

– Você não pode comigo – ela debochou próximo ao ouvido dele.

O policial bufou e tirou Saori de cima de si e as luzes ficaram acesas, ainda que fracas. Ele pode ver a mulher de cabelos negros e óculos escuros a sua frente, e que tinha um sorriso desafiador nos lábios. Ele foi à direção dela, tentando a segurar, ela desviou-se novamente, mas ele conseguiu tirar os óculos dela. O policial viu os olhos verdes dela que brilharam intensamente em raiva.

– Você não é tão esperta assim – ele disse, trocista.

– Não sou? – ela zombou. – Tem certeza?

Ela agachou e deu uma rasteira nele, pegando os óculos que havia caído chão, no mesmo instante que as luzes começaram a piscar e apagaram-se novamente.

– Adeus!

Saori beijou os dedos e assoprou para ele caído no chão, tirou a arma da cintura e atirando numa câmara que estava no teto do corredor e gravava toda a luta deles.

– Vê como sou gentil? – ela disse, antes de se afastar. – Poderia ter atirado antes na câmara, mas quis deixar um presente meu para você.

A criminosa Athena correu para onde havia deixado Shaka e viu alguns policiais desmaiados no chão e ele acabando de derrubar outro.

– Hum! – Saori gemeu. – Você está se divertindo mais que eu, Kazuo!

– Você pegou o mais forte, esses aqui não deram nem para me aquecer.

Saori sorriu e ambos subiram a escada para o telhado do banco, Shaka adiantou-se e passou pela estreita ponte de madeira com as duas mochilas nas mãos, mas antes que Saori pudesse fazer o mesmo policial que estava lutando com ela a cercou com vários outros polícias, com armar apontadas em sua direção. Shaka que já estava pulando a janela para dentro do prédio em construção, quis sair e ajudar a amiga.

– Vá embora, Kazuo! – ela gritou. – Logo estarei com você!

Shaka hesitou e deixou as mochilas no chão e saiu de novo para tentar ajudar a amiga, já começando a subir novamente os degraus da escada de emergência.

– Eu estou **_mandando _**você ir embora, Kazuo! – Saori gritou, brava.

Shaka olhou para ela e depois para o céu, onde um helicóptero sobrevoava o local com uma luz sobre Athena, pegou a mochila e fez o que Athena mandou.

– Vão atrás dele! – o policial ordenou e os homens que estavam com ele correram para atravessar a ponte improvisada.

– Vocês não vão a lugar algum! – Saori tirou a Uzi de sua cintura e despedaçou a madeira, antes que os policiais tivessem chance de passarem por ela.

Seiya olhou o que ela fez e riu, fazendo um sinal para os policiais saírem do prédio do banco e irem atrás de Kazuo. Ficando somente ele e Saori no telhado e o helicóptero jornalístico que sobrevoava o local, com uma luz sobre ambos e filmava toda a ação dos dois.

– Agora você não tem para onde fugir, Athena.

Saori permanecia olhando para o outro prédio, onde já não via Shaka mais, mas ao ouvir o apelido virou-se lentamente para o policial.

– Então a polícia já sabe da minha existência – ela sorriu. – Não são tão inúteis como imaginei.

– Você que atirou em Shidoki, não foi?

– Hum... As notícias voam, não?– ela disse, olhando para o policial, tentando notar algo que pudesse saber depois quem seria ele, mas não conseguindo ver com a máscara em seus olhos. – Mas aquilo foi _apenas_ um aviso para Shidoki.

– E os outros roubos? – ele tornou a perguntar. – Foi você também?

– Não sei – ela deu de ombros e levou depois a mão na cintura, com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Já perdi as contas de meus roubos.

– Então você mesma que está sento procurada em todo o Japão, Athena? – ele tentou descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre ela e os roubos.

– Por todo o Japão? – ela disse, levando a mão na boca, cínica. – Não sabia que minha '_fama'_ era tão grande.

– Não faça graça e me responda! – ele gritou, perdendo a paciência.

– Sim, sou eu que vocês tão procurados – ela disse, voltando a ficar séria. – Satisfeito?

– Muito, obrigada pela informação – ele sorriu. – Coloque as mãos na cabeça, você está presa, e tudo o que você disse será usado contra você no tribunal.

– Patético – Athena rodou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. – Você acha mesmo que vai me prender?

– Você ainda tem duvidas disso? – Seiya disse, tirando do bolso algemas e deu um passo na direção de Saori. – Estou tão perto de capturá-la, logo no nosso primeiro encontro.

– Eu acho que não!

Athena correu e deu impulso, pulando para o outro prédio. Seiya incrédulo, a viu despencar e segurar na pequena escada de emergência, por pouco não caindo. Ela desceu os últimos degraus e entrou na janela e virou-se para ela com um sorriso.

– Até outro dia... – ela acenou graciosamente e sumiu na escuridão do prédio.

– Maldição! – o policial gritou irado, pegou a arma do coldre em sua cintura e descarregou a munição na parede do edifício em construção, sentindo-se humilhado por _'Athena'_.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**N.A – Espero que gostem desse capítulo e me digam o que acharam, ok?**_

_**Domo arigatou pelas reviews de Sarah Kido Ogawara, Saori Ogawara, Priscila Gilmore, Nina Neviani e Titi-chan. Beijos especiais para vocês.**_

_**Kisu no Lis-sama**_

_**Ja mata ne**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

O policial encarregado de prender Athena entrou na sala de investigação da delegacia pisando duro, com duas fitas na mão. Murmurando alguns palavrões, tirou a touca e o óculos jogando sobre a mesa, quase acertando em seu companheiro que lia o inquérito dos casos possivelmente ligados a _'Athena'_.

– O que aconteceu, Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou, sem olhar para o policial, apenas desviando os papéis a tempo do óculos cair sobre a mesa.

– Athena! – ele gritou. – Quem atacou o banco foi Athena!

– Descobriu algo sobre ela? – Saga perguntou, andando até ele.

– Sim – ele disse. – Todos os assaltos estão realmente ligados a Athena, ela confessou.

– Ela conseguiu fugir? – Saga perguntou com um sorriso irônico e Seiya olhou para ele.

– O que você acha?

– Não sei – ele respondeu. – Você saiu daqui tão confiante que ia prendê-la.

Seiya ignorou o comentário do investigador e andou até a televisão, ligando-a e colocando uma das fitas que estava com ele no vídeo. Todos os cinco presentes na sala se viraram para Seiya. Shun afastou a cadeira que estava sentado da frente do computador e ficou olhando para o televisor, enquanto Shiryu apenas virou a cabeça para a tela, Hyoga e Ikki aproximaram-se de Seiya e Saga riu antes de colocar a mão no ombro dele.

– Pensou que seria fácil, não é mesmo?

– Ela é apenas uma mulher! Uma garota! – Seiya disse, tirando a mão do investigador de seu ombro, bruscamente. – Como pode fugir de mim?

Ele voltou sua atenção para a televisão quando a cena de sua luta com Athena no corredor do banco começou a ser exibida. Logo os homens que auxiliavam Seiya na captura chegaram e o local ficou cheio de policiais, que ficaram empolgados com a mulher lutando com Seiya.

– Ela é boa – Shiryu disse, admirado com a habilidade da mulher.

– Você apanhou de uma mulher, Seiya! – Ikki zombou do amigo que fechou mais a cara ao ouvir os risos dos outros policiais e virou-se para eles.

– Ou vocês param de rir ou vão ver quem apanhou de Athena chutar o traseiro de **_todos_** vocês!

Os policiais calaram-se e apenas Ikki e Saga riram, olhando Athena sobre Seiya e Hyoga levou a mão ao queixo, maravilhado com a desenvoltura da mulher que lutava com Seiya, assim como Shun. Shiryu apenas olhava as cenas tentando achar algo que pudesse identificá-la.

– Droga! – Shiryu murmurou. – A única hora que a luz acende e Athena fica sem o óculos, ela está de costa para a câmara de segurança.

– Seria uma boa maneira de identificá-la – Shun lamentou também.

– Athena até mandou um beijo para você, Seiya – Ikki implicou com o amigo.

– Que rasteira, Seiya! – Saga riu também, divertindo-se com o policial caindo com a rasteira de Athena.

– É bom você calar essa sua boca grande, Ikki, e você também, Saga – Seiya disse, revoltado.

O policial aproximou-se da televisão e tirou a fita do vídeo assim que as imagens sumiram no momento que Athena atirou na câmara e colocou a outra fita. Novamente os olhares voltaram-se para a tela da televisão e viram Athena atirando na madeira e depois pulando de um prédio para o outro.

– Nossa! – Ikki disse, abismado com a mulher. – Ela é muito boa mesmo!

– Ela é uma criminosa – Seiya reclamou com os olhares de admiração dos policiais para Athena, tirou a outra fita do vídeo e colocou as duas sobre a mesa de Shun. – Quero que passe para o computador as imagens de Athena e tente achar algo que possa levar-nos até ela e sua quadrilha.

Seiya virou-se para o amontoado de policiais na sala, com cara de poucos amigos, dando um pequeno passo na direção deles, fechando a mão. Seus olhos eram de pura raiva.

– E vocês... – Seiya deu uma pausa, estreitando os olhos. – Seus incompetentes!

Os policiais deram um passo para trás, amedrontados com a voz zangada de seu encarregado.

– Não conseguiram pegar Kazuo! Quero que saiam da minha frente imediatamente!

Eles nem pensaram para obedecer à ordem de Seiya ou ele repetir, saíram às pressas da sala, ficando apenas os escolhidos para investigar sobre Athena.

– Fique calmo, Seiya – Saga disse. – Eu avisei que ela era muito astuta.

– Você não devia ter subestimado Athena, Seiya – Shiryu falou.

– Shiryu, quero que anote no inquérito todos os últimos grandes assaltos, marque tudo no prontuário _'Athena'_ – Seiya disse, olhando para Shiryu que escreveu algumas coisas em seu caderno de anotações.

– Quando vai investigar, Saga? – Ikki perguntou.

– Vou agora – ele respondeu.

– Não – Seiya disse fazendo todos os presentes olharem para ele. – Toda a energia elétrica do banco foi cortada e ainda estão tentando arrumar, mas deixei avisado que não entrasse último andar, onde fica o cofre.

– Então quando o dia amanhecer, eu vou até lá – Saga disse.

– Pelo menos agora eu sei com ela é – Seiya disse, caminhando até a mesa de Hyoga e sentou-se frente a ela. – Quero que faça um retrato falado de Athena.

Hyoga voltou para sua mesa e sentou, pegou um papel em branco e um lápis e olhou para Seiya, esperando que ele começasse a descrever Athena e poder começar a fazer o desenho.

– Ela tem olhos verdes e cabelos curtos e negros, de pele bem clara, mas não consegui ver direito o rosto dela e...

– Tem algo de errado, Seiya – Shiryu falou, virando-se para Seiya, que assim como Hyoga olhou para ele. – As testemunhas ouvidas no bar disseram que ela tem longos cabelos loiros.

– Ela usa disfarce! – Seiya pensou um pouco e gritou, socando a mesa depois e levantou-se, furioso com a descoberta.

Saga e os outros riram disfarçados de Seiya que tirou o colete à prova de bala que usava e jogou em sua mesa no canto da sala.

– Você é muito prepotente, Seiya – Saga falou. – Se tivesse me escutado e se preparado melhor, poderia tê-la capturado.

– Eu não ensino você a fazer seu trabalho, Saga – Seiya disse andando até sua mesa e abrindo a gaveta, pegando bala e carregando sua arma. – Então, não queira me ensinar a fazer o meu.

– Só estou querendo dizer que...

– Vou dar uma volta – Seiya cortou Saga e guardou a arma do coldre e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, saindo da sala, sentindo ódio da mulher que o tinha ridicularizado _"Você me paga Athena... Eu vou te pegar..."_.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

– Muito bom, Saori! – Aioria disse empolgado, observando Saori que estava sentada frente a ele, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados frente ao peito e uma expressão displicente. – Mais um plano sem erros.

– Ah! – ela murmurou, sem mover-se. – Não foi bem assim, a policia chegou e eu quase fui presa.

– Como você mesmo disse, você _quase_ foi presa.

Saori abriu os olhos e descruzou os braços olhando para o rosto divertido do amigo, deu um meio sorriso e olhou para fora do carro, vendo as ruas vazias de Tóquio na madrugada.

– Pensei que você tinha dito que não dava para pular de um prédio para o outro, Saori – Shaka disse, observando a rua, fazendo ela olhar para ele. – E você me fez andar naquela madeira.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Saori perguntou. – Eu estava com um policial preparado para me prender!

Shaka riu e virou-se para Saori que estava sentada a sua frente na limusine, podendo ver os olhos verdes dela estreitos para ele. Ela tinha uma personalidade tão explosiva e era sempre muito fácil a tirar do sério.

– Muito obrigado, Saori – Shaka agradeceu com um sorriso.

– Muito obrigado? – Saori repetiu, suavizando a expressão e piscou duas vezes. – O que eu fiz, Shaka?

– Se não fosse você os policiais teriam ido atrás de mim no prédio.

– Não foi nada, Shaka – Saori disse, abanando a mão num gesto de impaciência com o amigo. – Você é meu companheiro, não poderia deixar os policiais te pegar.

Shaka sorriu e voltou os olhos para fora, assim como Saori e os outros presentes quando o carro parou frente a uma luxuosa boate conhecida da região.

– Não sei porque insistem em vir a esses lugares depois dos assaltos – Saori resmungou, olhando o lugar movimentado.

– Ora Saori – Aioria disse, animado. – Temos que comemorar e gastas os milhões que ganhamos hoje!

Saori girou os olhos, enquanto o motorista abriu a porta e Shaka, Mú, Aioria e Miro desceram do carro. Ela puxou a porta e abaixou o vidro negro para falar com os amigos antes do motorista sair com o carro.

– Divirtam-se! – Saori disse, acenando depois para o motorista seguir com a limusine.

– Espere! – Miro disse, impedindo o motorista de dar a partida no carro.

– O que foi, Miro?

– Fique conosco – Miro pediu, abrindo a porta.

– Ah! Miro – Saori disse, tentando segurar a porta de ser aberta pelo amigo. – Eu quero ir para minha casa!

– Você sempre diz isso – Shaka disse, estendendo a mão para ela, assim que Miro abriu a porta. – Essa noite você não escapa!

Saori bufou e saiu do carro segurando na mão de Shaka, murmurando algumas ofensas inaudíveis aos amigos.

– Eu devia ter ficado na mansão quando passamos por lá – Saori disse, emburrada. – Kamus deve ter desconfiado e por isso nem quis acompanhá-los.

– Deixe de reclamar, Saori! – Aioria falou, puxando a garota para entrarem na boate.

– Nem sei porque vocês me pedem para ficar – Saori reclamou de novo, ajeitando o vestido vermelho que colocou quando foram na mansão deixar o dinheiro e as coisas usadas no assalto e passou a mão no longo cabelo preso em uma trança. – Antes que encontrarmos uma mesa vocês vão sumir com algumas mulheres e me deixarão sozinha.

– Claro que não, Saori! – Miro disse convicto, mas não demorou a passar uma linda mulher perto deles e ele foi atrás, fazendo Saori rodar os olhos e Miro quando viu que ela não lhe deu atenção voltou em seguida, sem graça. – Desculpe-me.

Entraram na boate luxuosa de Tóquio e Saori praguejou, torcendo o nariz ao ouvir o som alto da música agitada que estava tocando e as luzes coloridas piscando com o ritmo da música. Procuraram uma mesa vazia e acomodaram-se em uma mesa no canto, observando as pessoas dançando na pista no meio do salão.

– Os senhores desejam alguma coisa? – o garçom perguntou frente à mesa deles.

– Queremos o melhor Whisky de vocês – Aioria pediu, olhando as mulheres e piscando para algumas delas.

– E a senhorita? – ele anotou o pedido que de Aioria e virou-se para Saori. – Deseja alguma coisa?

– Nada – ela respondeu, acenando para que ele fosse embora.

O garçom fez uma reverência para ela e saiu. Não passou muito tempo e o garçom voltou com uma garrafa de Whisky em uma vasilha de metal com gelo e algumas taças, servindo os homens da mesa.

– Não vai querer, Saori? – Miro perguntou, levantando a taça para ela.

– Não, obrigada.

– Eu vou procurar alguma mulher! – Miro bebeu de um gole todo o conteúdo da taça e levantou-se, andando até a pista de dança.

– Oi gracinha – uma mulher com um vestido negro, curtíssimo e justo, aproximou-se de Shaka e quase sentou no colo dele, levando a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando a face do loiro. – Vamos dançar.

Shaka olhou para Saori e depois para Mú e Aioria que já se afastavam com duas morenas, as companhias que teriam aquela noite.

– Pode ir – Saori disse. – Eu já estou acostumada.

O homem loiro nem esperou Saori falar de novo, levantou-se e segurou a mulher pela cintura andando até a pista de dança, falando algumas coisas no ouvido dela.

– Eu sabia – Saori resmungou, debruçando desanimada sobre a mesa com algumas taças vazias. – Eu devia ter ido para casa.

Saori levantou os olhos e viu os amigos dançando, suspirou cansada e levantou-se da cadeira, passando por algumas mesas tentando sair daquele lugar. Aquele cheiro de bebida que parecia estar impregnado em todo o lugar estava começando a lhe dar náuseas.

– Como você é linda – um homem aproximou-se dela e a segurou pela cintura. – Vamos dançar comigo.

Saori girou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de desgosto depois _"Eu mereço". _Ela apenas levantou o rosto para o homem a sua frente, com um olhar mortal para ele que a rodou querendo dançar.

– É bom você tirar suas mãos sujas de mim – Saori disse, friamente. – É para sua própria segurança.

– Minha própria segurança? – ele debochou. – O que você pode fazer, boneca?

– Boneca? – Saori levantou uma sobrancelha, repetindo irritada.

Mú e Aioria que estavam com suas companhia no balcão conversando e bebendo, olharam a cena e sorriram quando viu o homem fazendo elogios a Saori e ela bufar.

– Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para ela bater nele? – Aioria cutucou Mú sem tirar os olhos de Saori.

– Acho que... Nenhum.

– Eu _**mandei** _você me soltar! – Saori disse entre dentes.

Ele apenas riu e a levou até o centro da pista de danças, colocando as mãos dela em seus ombros e a mexendo conforme a música lenta que tocava e Saori estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Eu avisei.

Saori tirou os braços dele de sua cintura e deu um soco nariz do homem, que levou rapidamente a mão ao local que sangrava, e balançou a cabeça meio zonzo. Ao ver a cena, as pessoas que dançavam afastaram-se e pararam de dançar vendo os dois no meio da pista.

– De novo não – Shaka levou a mão à cabeça ao ver Saori encarar o homem que tinha o nariz sangrando. – Deve ser por isso que ela prefere ficar em casa.

Aioria e Mú olharam Saori divertindo-se com a confusão que ela estava causando, enquanto Miro balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Depois falam que eu que gosto de brigar – Miro resmungou, olhando Saori.

– Nunca mais toque em mim – Saori disse séria e sorriu antes de virar para sair daquele lugar, mas o homem a segurou pelo braço.

– Sua... Sua... – ele tentou falar.

Saori virou-se para ele lentamente e deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas dele, vendo ele cruzar as pernas, soltar do braço dela para levar as mãos ao local atingido, soltando um gemido de dor e ficando até vesgo.

– Ai! Essa deve ter doído! – Miro gemeu também, cruzando as pernas imaginando a dor daquela joelhada. – Essa menina está ficando muito violenta.

– Você não sabe com quem está se metendo – Saori aproximou-se dele dando uma rasteira e ele perdendo o equilibrou, caindo no chão olhando para ela e arrastar-se para trás, tentando fugir quando a garota deu um passo na direção dele. – Vou te mostrar quem é a _boneca_...

– Não! Por favor, não! – o homem suplicou com medo. – Desculpe-me, nunca mais vou aproximar-se da senhorita!

– Covarde! – Saori quase gritou. – Me chama de boneca e depois fica implorando para não apanhar!

Saori virou-se e afastou-se dele. As pessoas que os cercavam vendo a confusão, abriram caminho para a mulher passar, assustados com a personalidade explosiva dela. Os comparsas dela riram e voltaram à atenção para as mulheres que estavam com eles, enquanto Saori saiu da boate pisando duro e caminhou pela rua pouco movimentada, aproximando-se de uma pequena praça ao fim da rua, sentando-se em um dos bancos. Saori suspirou e voltou os olhos para o céu, admirando a noite sem estrelas e a lua cheia resplandecendo sozinha na madrugada.

– Uma garota indefesa não devia ficar sozinha uma hora dessa.

Saori olhou rápido para trás e viu um homem encostado na fonte no meio do jardim e piscou algumas vezes _"Indefesa! Eu? Será que ele está falando mesmo de mim?"._ Saori olhou para os lados, não viu mais ninguém na praça e riu internamente _"Ele não me conhece"_.

Ele olhou para ela e viu lindos olhos verdes _"Que estranho... Parece que eu já vi esses olhos"._ Pensou um pouco e balançou a cabeça negativamente _"Que besteira, eu nunca a vi antes"_.Saori o seguiu com os olhos quando ele aproximou-se dela.

– Posso me sentar com a senhorita? – ele sorriu e ela balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_, virando-se para frente depois.

– O que faz aqui há essa hora? – ele disse, depois de sentar e a fitou, admirando os lindos olhos verdes dela. – Esse bairro é perigoso.

– Estava com uns amigos na boate – ela virou-se para ele sorrindo, não deixando de reparar na beleza dele. – Mas eles arranjaram _outras _companhias.

– Sou Seiya Ogawara – ele apresentou-se, acenou com a cabeça. – Como a senhorita se chama?

– Saori, sou Saori Kido – ela disse, olhando os belos olhos escuros dele.

– Hum... Prazer – ele sorriu, virando-se para frente e alisando o ombro que estava dolorido.

– Algum problema? – ela perguntou.

– Estou cansado – ele riu. – Meu _novo trabalho _quase acabou comigo, _literalmente._

– Com que trabalha? – ela tornou a perguntar, interessada.

– Bem... – ele pensou um pouco. Não poderia revelar para uma desconhecida que trabalhava para a polícia secreta, ainda mais com a missão inacabada de prender Athena, teria que manter sua profissão oculta. – Sou professor de artes marciais.

– Ah! – ela sorriu. – Gosto muito de artes marciais.

– Quer dar uma volta?

Saori corou e sorriu, aceitando a proposta. Ela levantou logo depois dele, andando pelo jardim ao lado de Seiya. Estava gostando da companhia do desconhecido, coisa muito rara de acontecer com Saori. Não costumava deixar um homem se aproximar dela.

– E você? – ele perguntou. – No que trabalhar?

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e lembrou-se de todos os roubos que já tinha cometido em sua vida e sorriu sem graça _"Acho que isso não conta"._

– Aqui no Japão eu não trabalho com nada.

– Trabalhava em outro lugar? – ele perguntou, curioso.

– Trabalhava na Grécia com meu irmão – ela sorriu, virando-se para ele. – Mas revolvi voltar para o Japão e estou aqui para me _divertir_.

– E seus pais?

– Morreram há alguns anos, fiquei apenas com meu irmão mais velho.

– Sinto muito – ele sorriu sem graça.

– Tudo bem, você não sabia – ela sorriu –. E você, tem família?

– Meus pais e minha irmã, mas faz tempo que não os vejo – ele respondeu. – Meu trabalho atrapalha um pouco.

– Entendo.

Pararam de andar e olharam um carro que se aproximou deles, vendo-o parar frente a Saori e Seiya, abaixando o vidro negro para poder falar com a jovem Kido.

– Onde você estava, Saori? – Miro perguntou, colocando a cabeça para fora do veículo.

– Estava dando uma volta.

– Estamos indo embora – Shaka disse, abrindo a porta esperando ela entrar.

– Sim – Saori virou-se para Seiya com um sorriso. – Tenho que ir.

– Nos vemos depois? – ele perguntou, vendo ela entrar no carro e puxar a porta, pedindo mentalmente que ela dissesse que sim.

– Quem sabe – ela respondeu antes de acenar delicadamente para ele, fechar a janela e o motorista afastar-se com o carro.

Seiya observou o carro virar a esquina e resolveu voltar para a delegacia. Ainda precisava descobrir algo que o levasse até _'Athena' _e sua quadrilha. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou para seu carro, pensando na garota que acabara de conhecer.

Saori permaneceu sentada no banco da limusine com um sorriso. Ela virou-se para os amigos que a olhavam com a testa franzida, como se nunca a tivesse visto.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, desfazendo o sorriso.

– Você não bateu nele? – Aioria perguntou.

– Nele quem?

– No homem que estava com você!

– Por que eu bateria nele? – Saori perguntou, irritando-se.

– Eu que vou saber – ele respondeu. – É seu habitual bater em todos os homens que se aproximam de você.

– Claro que não! – Saori disse, invocada. – Quando foi que eu bati em alguém que se aproximou de mim?

O riso foi geral, fazendo a mulher cruzar os braços e fechar o semblante, raivosa com as gargalhadas que eram dadas dela.

– Você acabou de bater em um homem na boate, Saori – Miro disse, limpando uma lágrima que formou em seus olhos de tanto rir.

– Porque ele tentou me agarrar! – Saori defendeu-se. – Ele queria que eu dançasse com ele e ainda me chamou de _boneca_!

– E eu acho que ele não terá mais herdeiros – Shaka zombou também, rindo. – Ele teve que ser carregado para fora, nem conseguia andar com a joelhada que você deu.

– Eu só estava me defendendo! – Saori disse. – Não bato em todos os homens que se aproximam de mim!

– E aquela vez no cinema? – perguntou Mu. – Por que você bateu naquele rapaz?

– Ele queria me beijar a força! – Saori disse rápido. – E eu nem bati tanto assim!

– Você destroncou o braço dele e ainda deixou o rosto dele deformado com os chutes que deu, Saori – Shaka falou.

– Não importa, ele mereceu a surra! – Saori disse, dando de ombros.

– E aquela vez no museu que você jogou um homem contra a parede de vidro? – Aioria perguntou, recordando da cena. – Ele ficou internado alguns dias, sabia?

– Ninguém mandou ele me chamar para sair! – Saori disse, séria.

– E quando você...

– Chega! – ela gritou. – Não tenho culpa se todo homem que se aproxima de mim me deixa irritada.

– E o que você estava conversando? – Shaka perguntou. – Já bateu nele?

– Não! – Saori disse. – Ele _ainda_ não mereceu.

– Mas...

– Parem de falar isso! – Saori disse. – Fica parecendo que sou um monstro espancador de homens!

– E não é? – Miro disse, trocista.

– É bom vocês calarem a boca – Saori estreitou os olhos verdes e fechando a mão. – Ou vou mostrar quem é o monstro espancador de homens.

Os homens presentes debochavam da única mulher no carro enquanto iam para a mansão Kido. E Saori permaneceu de braços cruzados e cara fechada, murmurando ofensas e insultos inaudíveis.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.A – Konnichiwa minna-san! Queria agradecer de coração a quem está lendo a fanfic e espero que gostem desse capítulo também e se tiver um tempinho, deixe um comentário, ok?**_

_**Beijos especiais a Letícia, a Lilili, a Tea Mazaki e a Saori Ogawara que gentilmente deixaram um review. Muito obrigada, moças, vocês deixaram uma garota muito feliz.**_

**_Kisus, Ja mata ne_**

_**Lis-sama**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Na mansão Kido, a líder da quadrilha _Athena_, dormia sossegada em seu quarto. Já se passavam das três da tarde quando a jovem Saori mexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava cansada de uma noitada de assalto e aproveitou para dormir bastante. Certamente logo teriam outros roubos para executar e passaria a noite acordada novamente e precisaria estar preparada e descansada.

– Senhorita Saori?

Saori levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, piscou algumas vezes para tentar reconhecer a pessoas que estava a sua frente, ainda sonolenta.

– Minu? – ela murmurou com voz de mole sono e esfregou os olhos para poder certificar que era realmente a copeira. – É você mesmo?

– Sim, senhorita Kido – ela sorriu caminhando até a janela e puxando a cortina, fazendo os raios de sol entrarem no ambiente escuro. – Quer que traga algo para a senhorita comer?

Saori sentou na cama levando a mão ao rosto até acostumar-se com a claridade e espreguiçando-se depois. Olhou para a copeira que estava ao lado da cama que esperando uma resposta dela.

– Não, Minu – Saori disse apontando para seu roupão na poltrona no canto do quarto. – Vou descer para comer.

– Como queira, senhorita Kido – Minu falou, pegando o roupão e entregando a Saori.

– Obrigada – Saori sorriu, levantou da cama e vestiu o roupão, apertando a fita na cintura e dando um laço.

– Vou descer e pedir que arrumem algo para a senhorita comer – Minu falou, fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Saori andou até o espelho da penteadeira e suspirou desanimada com o cabelo desajeitado, passou os dedos pelos fios sedosos e os prendeu antes de sair do quarto. Ela andou pelo amplo corredor e desceu para o andar de baixo, parando frente ao escritório que estava com a porta entreaberta e estranhou a televisão ligada. Abriu mais a porta e entrou na sala, olhando o noticiário na tela.

– _O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre esse assalto? – uma jovem repórter passou o microfone para o investigador a sua frente._

– _Foi um assalto bem elaborado – ele disse, virando-se para a câmara que filmava a entrevista. – Se um dos seguranças não tivesse acionado o alarme, não teríamos nem desconfiado._

– _Quem está por trás dessa seqüência de roubos que estão ocorrendo? – a jornalista tornou a perguntar._

– _Ainda estamos investigando, não temos muitos detalhes para informar a imprensa – ele disse, afastando-se em seguida._

– _Só mais uma pergunta – ela disse e ele virou-se para ela esperando a pergunta. – Qual foi o prejuízo do roubo? _

– _Cerca de sete milhões, mas nada confirmado – ele virou-se e entrou no banco com outros policiais. _

– _Hilda Polares falando diretamente do Banco Central Tóquio, onde essa madrugada três homens e uma mulher entraram e levaram cerca de sete milhões – a jornalista disse. – Fiquem agora com cenas exclusivas da mulher envolvida no assalto._

Saori arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a última parte _"Legal, eu estou na televisão!"._ Olhou a cena de sua luta com o policial e torceu o nariz _"Hum... Não tinha percebido que o óculos não combinava com a roupa e minha peruca estava torta!"_ . Viu depois ela pulando o prédio e ficou com uma gota na cabeça, choramingando _"Quase que eu caí"_. Ela abanou a cabeça. pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão, virando-se para ir a sala de jantar.

– Muito bem, Athena.

Saori se virou rápido ao ouvir a voz masculina já conhecida e pode ver um belo homem sentado no sof�, a olhando com os olhos azuis vibrantes, mantendo os dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo.

– Solo? – Saori disse, surpresa com a presença dele ali. – O que faz aqui?

– Mais um maravilhoso assalto, Athena – ele sorriu e andou até ela, parando frente à mulher. – Você está ficando cada vez melhor.

– Eu perguntei o que você quer aqui!

– Sua luta com o policial foi excitante e a fuga, digna de aplausos – ele riu e bateu palmas, em tom de deboche.

– Responda-me! – Saori estreitou os olhos verdes ao ver o cinismo nos olhos azuis de Solo.

– Fiquei sabendo que você foi atrás de mim – sorriu. – Tétis disse que você foi à minha casa.

– Então está aqui para poupar meu tempo de voltar a sua casa? – Saori suavizou a expressão e riu cínica.

– Não – ele disse, sério. – Estou aqui para avisá-la que não gostei da ameaça que recebi de você.

– Eu quero meu dinheiro, nada mais – ela disse, simplesmente. – Assaltamos o banco junto e quero minha parte.

– E se eu não der? – ele perguntou.

– Você será um homem morto – Saori disse, glacial.

– Athena... – Julian deu um pequeno passo para trás com as palavras frias da mulher e o olhar superior que ela lhe lançava.

– Mas que bom que veio me visitar – ela sorriu. – Assim não preciso dar recado.

– Você não sabe com quem você está se metendo, Athena.

– E nem você, Solo – ela disse. – Quero meu dinheiro _amanhã _e_ antes_ da meia noite.

– Mas... – ele tentou falar.

– Ou você me dá meu dinheiro ou vai lhe acontecer alguma coisa _muito ruim_, Julian – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com um olhar assustador para ele, imaginando o que faria com o criminoso Solo.

– Você não tem coragem – ele disse, ainda que com medo do olhar dela. – É apenas uma garota.

Saori virou-se, pegou um ferro que estava ao lado da lareira rapidamente e o girou na mão, apontando para o pescoço de Julian, a milímetro da pele dele. Ele arregalou os olhos, com medo e viu o ferro apontado para si, voltando depois os olhos azuis para ela.

– Se eu fosse você, não duvidaria da _garota _– Saori sorriu debochada, deliciando-se com o pavor no rosto do homem a sua frente. – Shidoki duvidou e quase ficou sem mão.

– Tudo bem, Athena – Julian disse tentando manter-se calmo. – Amanhã você terá seu dinheiro.

– Isso mesmo, Solo – ela disse apertando o ferro no pescoço de Julian e ele contraiu o rosto ao sentir o objeto pontiagudo e gelado em contado com sua pele. – Apesar de ser _muito_ divertido atravessar esse ferro em seu pescoço, não quero deixar Tétis viúva.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás quando ela abaixou o ferro, alisando o pescoço que ficou com uma marca vermelha. Julian decidiu ir até a casa dela com a intenção de intimidá-la, mas ele que acabou amedrontado.

– Agora suma da minha frente, Solo – Saori disse apontando a porta de saída da sala com o ferro, olhando para Julian com desprezo. – E não volte mais aqui, não serie tão hospitaleira como hoje.

Julian olhou novamente para Saori, virou-se para ir embora, fingindo uma imponência que não tinha no momento. Sua pose altiva desfez com a ameaça de Athena, sabia que ela não estava brincando e que era capaz de qualquer coisa, assim como havia feito com Shidoki e Hades.

– Mande lembranças minhas para Tétis – Saori disse e Julian permaneceu calado.

Saori olhou Julian saindo e suspirou desanimada, balançando a cabeça negativamente depois, enquanto guardava o ferro ao lado da lareira _"Homens... Todos iguais! Não podem ver uma mulher falando mais alto e com um ferro na mão que já ficam com medo..."_.

A dona da mansão andou até a sala de jantar, alisando o estômago que estava roncando de fome. Sorriu ao ver a mesa com muitas coisas já preparadas para ela saborear, sentando-se e Minu aproximou-se da mesa para lhe servir, colocando chá de um bule em uma xícara, a deixando frente a Saori. Assim que ela pegou a xícara e a levou a boca, um velho careca aproximou-se da mesa.

– Senhorita Kido – ele falou e ela levantou os olhos na direção dele.

– O que foi Tatsume? – Saori disse desinteressada, depois de dar um gole em seu chá.

– Telefone para a senhorita – ele respondeu, estendendo o telefone sem fio, com a mão tampando a parte de baixo para a pessoa do outro lado da linha não ouvir.

– Ah! Diga que eu não estou – ela fez um aceno com a mão pedindo que ele levasse o telefone para longe dela.

– Disseram que é importante, senhorita Kido.

Saori resmungou e pediu o telefone para Tatsume que o entregou prontamente. Antes de falar, ela fez outro sinal pedindo que Minu e Tatsume saíssem. Eles fizeram uma reverência e deixaram o ambiente.

– O que quer? Fale logo – Saori disse mal-humorada, levando a xícara à boca. – Você está atrapalhando meu desjejum, então é bom ser algo _muito_ importante e...

– _Sempre tão educada, irmãzinha._

Ao ouvir a voz masculina do outro lado da linha, os olhos de Saori brilharam e ela deixou a xícara sobre a mesa, mais interessada em conversar com o irmão mais velho, a qual há muito tempo não tinha sequer notícias.

– Abel! – ela disse feliz. – Como você est�? Por que não me ligou mais? O que tem feito? Onde você est�? Quando...?

– _Calma, irmãzinha _– Abel disse divertido ao ouvir a irmã mais nova perguntar sem parar. – _Uma pergunta de cada vez _– ele sorriu ao ouvir ela bufar do outro lado da linha. – _Eu estou bem. Não liguei porque estou sem tempo. Estou cuidando de meus empregados imprestáveis. Estou em Atenas. E... Qual era a última pergunta?_

– Idiota! – Saori murmurando entre dentes. – Você _sempre_ me trata como se eu fosse uma criança.

– _Você sempre será minha criança, Saori _– ele sorriu, a deixando corada. – _E como você est�?_

– Estou ótima! – ela disse, animada.

– _Eu vi o noticiário de hoje, irmãzinha_ – ele disse. – _Você esteve ótima no banco de Tóquio._

– Aquilo não foi nada, mano.

– _Tão modesta a minha irmãzinha _– ele riu. – _Aprendeu mesmo a liderar a quadrilha, nossos pais ficariam orgulhosos de você._

– É mesmo? – Saori disse, contente.

– _Claro irmãzinha._

– Mas me diga, como estão as coisas por aí? – Saori perguntou levantando e caminhando para as escadas, querendo ir para seu quarto no andar de cima.

– _Meus empregados estão sempre me dando problemas _– ele disse, desanimado. – _Acho que vou pegar alguns de sua quadrilha, são mais eficientes e inteligentes._

– Nem pense nisso! – ela disse rápido. – Até parece que vou deixar você ficar com algum deles!

– _Eu sei que não, irmãzinha _– ele falou.

– Ainda está roubando armas para repassar? – Saori perguntou, mudando de assunto.

– _Sim, dá muito lucro _– ele falou. – _Mas a polícia grega está dificultando o tráfico de armas, estou tendo problemas para enviar as encomendas de armas para a máfia._

– Que pena, mano – ela disse, abrindo a porta do quarto e sentando-se na poltrona.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Abel apenas ouviu do outro lado do telefone a irmã mais nova suspirar triste e sorriu, Saori lhe parecia deprimida, mais do que das outras vezes que havia conversado com ela.

– Eu sinto sua falta, Abel – ela disse, puxando as pernas para a poltrona.

– _Também sinto sua falta, Saori _– ele disse. – _Mas foi você que quis voltar para o Japão._

– Estando aqui, me lembro de quando nossos pais ainda estavam vivos – ela disse, fechando os olhos. – Sinto falta deles.

– _E está assaltando os mesmo bancos que eles, não é? _– ele disse divertido, tentando animar a irmã.

– Nunca consigo esconder nada de você, Abel – ela riu antes de falar e abriu os olhos.

– _Todos aqui sentem sua falta _– ele falou. – _Atlas ainda ri quando lembra de suas confusões._

– Mande um beijo para ele – Saori falou docemente, mas completou brava: – E mande ele não rir de mim!

– _Espero poder voltar a assaltar com você_ – ele disse, brincalhão. – _Athena é tão esperta._

– Ora Abel – Saori disse, irônica. – _Phoebo _também é muito inteligente.

Saori riu quando o irmão murmurou palavrões contra o apelido que usava no crime, detestava aquele nome ridículo.

– Não se preocupe, logo eu volto para a Grécia e vamos nos _divertir_ juntos novamente – ela disse.

– _Espero que isso seja logo_ – ele falou. – _Mas agora tenho que desligar, irmãzinha._

– Abel! – Saori falou manhosa. – Você nunca me liga! Quando lembra que ainda tem uma irmã mais nova para cuidar e resolve me ligar, quer desligar logo!

– _Exagerada e dramática_ – ele disse. – _E desde quando você precisa de cuidados?_

– Hum! – ela bufou.

– _Eu acho que as pessoas ao seu redor que precisam de cuidados, seu temperamento é assustador._

– Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Saori xingou raivosa e Abel gargalhou.

– _Tenho mesmo que desligar, irmãzinha, ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas do meu novo assalto_ – Abel ouviu ela suspirar de novo e continuou. – _Só liguei para te dar os parabéns pelo magnífico assalto _– ele sorriu. – _Você está ficando melhor que seu irmão._

– Como assim estou ficando! – ele disse, divertida. – Sempre fui melhor!

– _Vou ignorar esse comentário_ – ele respondeu. – _Até mais, Saori._

– Até mais – ela disse, triste. – Boa sorte com seu novo assalto, maninho.

– _Obrigado_ – ele disse. – _Eu te amo, irmãzinha._

– Também te amo.

– _Cuide-se, Saori_ – ele falou com carinho, antes de desligar o telefone.

Saori tirou o telefone do ouvido quando escutou o som de ocupado da outra linha, apertou o botão terminado a chamada e olhou os números do telefone, como se fosse algo muito interessante. Sentiu triste em não estar com o irmão e em seus olhos se formarem lágrimas, mas ela esfregou as costas das mãos com força nos olhos, contendo o choro _"Onde já se viu a criminosa mais procurada no Japão chorar?"._ Ela sorriu com o pensamento, tinha gostado muito desse título _"O que meus companheiros iam pensar se me vissem chorar?"_. Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente, _nunca_ chorava e mesmo se algum dia isso acontecesse, _nunca _ia permitir que alguém visse. Ela levantou-se de um pulo e jogou o telefone na cama já arrumada e foi se vestir.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

– Aqui também não – Saori disse, com uma careta passando frente à outra joalheria. – Será que nessa cidade não tem mais nenhum lugar que eu possa roubar?

Ela dirigia seu conversível prata entre as principais ruas de Tóquio, olhando bancos e lojas de jóias, suspirando cansando em não encontrar nenhum lugar que fosse bom o suficiente para ela assaltar. Irritada em não conseguir o que procurava, estacionou o carro e resolver andar pouco, desistindo de procurar um estabelecimento para o próximo roubo _"Acho que vou ter que roubar um carro forte mesmo"._ Ela sorriu com sua decisão _"Vou preparar as coisas amanhã". _Ela andou distraída pela calçada, entre as muitas pessoas que faziam o mesmo naquele começo de tarde. Pensava no irmão que a tinha ligado pouco antes de sair de casa. Fazia meses que ele não ligava, ele estava sempre em cidades diferente da Grécia e não mantinha um contado freqüente com ele. Ela sorriu tristemente ao inevitavelmente lembrar dos pais.

_**Saori entrou correndo dentro da mansão onde morava com os pais no Japão, na época tinha pouca mais de quinze anos. Estava com os cabelos bagunçados, sua roupa estava suja e ela resmungava algumas ofensas. A garota desceu para a parte subterrânea da casa com rápidas passadas e assim que abriu a porta com violência, os presentes olharam para ela. O pai levantou uma sobrancelha, a mãe deixou o queixo cair com a situação da menina e o irmão apenas sorriu abaixando um pouco o jornal que lia.**_

– **_O que aconteceu com você, Saori? – a mulher deixou a arma que carregava com balas e foi até a filha, passando a mão pelo cabelo da garota._**

– **_Brigou de novo, irmãzinha? – Abel perguntou, com os olhos no jornal, sem olhar para Saori._**

– **_Eu bati em alguns garotos da escola! – Saori disse brava, jogando a mochila que estava em sua costa na parede. – E vou ficar de suspensão por uma semana._**

– **_Deve ter sido grave – Abel riu. – Da outra vez ficou apenas três dias._**

_**Saori apenas vez uma careta para o irmão e os pais da menina não falaram nada. Talvez por já terem se acostumado com o comportamento agressivo da filha. Talvez por orgulho, afinal ele que tinham a treinado para saber se defender.**_

– **_O que aconteceu dessa vez, minha filha? – Hanna perguntou, conduzindo a menina até o sofá e as duas sentaram, enquanto Hanna arrumava os cabelos curtos da filha._**

– _**Uns garotos me chamaram de **boneca** – ela falou revoltada fechando a mão em punho, mas depois deu um sorriso. – Agora eles nem conseguem falar direito.**_

_**Abel segurou para não rir da irmã nervosa. Saori não era do tipo que levava desaforo para casa. Ela batia e brigava com todos que a tratasse de maneira que ela considerasse ofensiva. O pai da menina olhou sério para ela, reprovando o ato da filha.**_

– **_Saori, minha filha – Hikari deixou os papéis que lia e foi até a menina e colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo ela virar o rosto para ele. – Não fique brigando na escola._**

– **_Ah! Vou fazer o possível – Saori cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado. – Mas vou avisando que se alguém me provocar de novo, vou bater tanto na pessoa que vai ficar horas inconsciente!_**

_**Dessa vez nem Hikari, nem Hanna e muito menos Abel seguraram o riso, gargalharam da face raivosa de Saori, mas pararam de rir ao ouvir a voz no comunicador que estava sobre a mesa.**_

– _Já está tudo pronto, preparem-se!_

– **_Vocês vão entrar em outro banco hoje? – Saori disse animada, descruzando os braços e olhou Abel pegar o comunicador._**

– **_Nós encontramos a meia noite no local combinado – Abel disse, após aperta o botão do comunicador, falar e o desligar depois._**

– **_Vamos sim, querida – Hanna respondeu com um sorriso._**

– **_Deixe-me ir junto? – Saori pediu ajuntando as mãos, em tom suplicante. _**

– **_Acho melhor não – Hikari falou._**

– **_Mas Abel vai! – ele disse apontando para o irmão que fez uma careta._**

– **_Eu tenho vinte anos, irmãzinha._**

– **_E daí? – Saori disse. – Quando Abel foi à primeira vez tinha a minha idade!_**

**_Hanna e Hikari entreolharam-se e depois olharam para Abel, voltando os três os olhos para a garota que esperava ansiosa pela resposta._**

– **_Tudo bem – Hikari disse por fim._**

_**Saori sorriu e deu alguns pulinhos de felicidade. Finalmente ia poder acompanhar os pais e o irmão em um assalto. Abel levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentado e aproximou-se da irmã que estava entusiasmada e levou a mão na cabeça dela dando um cascudo.**_

– **_Por que fez isso, Abel? – Saori perguntou esfregando o local atingido, parando de pular._**

– **_Roubar não é brincadeira de crianças, não pense que é fácil – ele respondeu. – É muito perigoso._**

– **_E quem disse que eu tenho medo do perigo? – ela disse, confiante._**

– **_Espere que vou pegar uma coisa para você – Hanna disse, correndo para o armário de armas e pegando uma caixa de madeira escura, voltando com um sorriso e entregou a caixa a Saori. – É para você._**

– **_Para mim! – Saori apontou para si antes de pagar a caixa e Hanna balançou a cabeça que 'sim'._**

– **_É um revolver para seu primeiro grande assalto._**

– **_Um revolver! – Saori disse, alegre abrindo a caixa. – Sempre quis ter um só para mim e... – seu sorriso murchou e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, levantando com um dedo a arma e fez uma careta. – O que é isso?_**

– **_Seu primeiro revolver – Hanna disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir da face de Saori._**

– **_Uma 22? – Saori perguntou com desdém. – Uma minúscula 22?_**

– **_O que você queria para pouca idade que tem? – Hikari perguntou, divertido._**

– **_Abel usa uma Quadrada! – Saori retrucou. – Por que eu tenho que usar essa miniatura?_**

– **_Eu tenho experiência com armas – Abel respondeu, tentando não rir._**

– **_Eu também! Sempre fiz treinamento com armas! – Saori disse com cara fechada. – Não quero... – ela olhou para a pequena arma pendurada em seu dedo com desprezo. – Isso!_**

– **_É um pouco diferente quando se tem alvos em movimentos, irmãzinha._**

_**Os três riram da jovem, que não gostou nada de ter que usar uma arma tão insignificante para seu primeiro roubo e xingava sem parar a pequena arma.**_

Saori riu divertida enquanto caminhava na rua e passou a mão pelo cabelo, que estavam sendo levantando pelo vento e os ajeitou. E também não pode deixar de lembrar que na hora do roubo trocou escondido de arma com Abel, que ficou furioso quando descobriu, mas mesmo assim tinha dado tudo certo e desde então acompanhou os pais em todos os roubos, pegando gosto pela _profissão_. Virou a esquina ainda com o sorriso nos lábios e olhou para trás ao sentir alguém segurar em sua mão.

– Senhorita Kido?

Assim que virou pode ver lindos olhos escuros e sorriu ao reconhecer o homem a sua frente e tirou a mão da dele.

– Seiya! – ela exclamou sorrindo. – Não esperava que fosse revê-lo.

– Fazendo algo importante? – ele perguntou encarando os brilhantes olhos verdes dela. Não podia negar que pensou neles durante o dia.

– Não, estou apenas passeando um pouco – ela respondeu.

– Se incomoda em ter companhia, senhorita Kido? – ele perguntou. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer a jovem.

– Não me incomodo – ela falou. – Eu iria adorar te companhia.

Ele sorriu e começaram a andar pela calçada juntos, enquanto ele a olhava de esguelha _"Ela é linda"._ Saori apenas olhava para frente com um encantador sorriso nos lábios.

– Não foi trabalhar hoje? – ela perguntou, desviando os olhos da calçada e olhou para Seiya. – Não teve que ir dar aulas hoje?

– Aulas...? – Seiya murmurou, mas lembrou-se na mentira que tinha contado para ela na madrugada anterior. – Não, hoje estou de folga.

Mais um tempo de silêncio se vez entre os dois. Saori não estava acostumada a ter companhia masculina, somente a de seus amigos de roubo, do contrário batia em todo homem se aproximava e Seiya apenas admirava a beleza da garota.

– Olha! – Saori disse, animada apontando para uma loja na esquina e Seiya procurou com os olhos o que garota estava mostrando. – Uma sorveteria!

– Quer tomar sorvete? – Seiya esboçou um sorriso satisfeito _"Pelo menos vou passar um tempo com ela"_.

Saori apenas acenou que _'sim' _com a cabeça e segurou no braço dele, praticamente o arrastando para o local. Entraram na sorveteria e pediram um sorvete, sentando-se em uma mesa para saboreá-lo.

– Fazia tanto tempo que não tomava sorvete – Saori disse deliciando-se seu sorvete de flocos, sentada frente a Seiya.

Seiya prestava mais atenção em Saori do que em seu sorvete _"Eu ainda tenho a impressão que já a vi antes"._ Ela tomava o sorvete com um sorriso feliz _"Eu nem quis bater nele"_, admirou-se do fato, tinha simpatizado com ele.

– Não vai tomar o seu? – Saori perguntou, notando que Seiya apenas a olhava e seu sorvete começava a derreter na taça. – Está uma delícia.

– Sim, vou tomar sim – ele disse, voltando a atenção para seu sorvete.

Saori ficou em silêncio novamente. Poderia ter domínio e autocontrole nos assaltados que praticava, mas sempre perdia o controle quando estava com alguém do sexo oposto. Jamais conseguia sentir-se confortável nessas ocasiões. Porém estava agindo com naturalidade perto de Seiya e nem estava sentindo se desconfortável.

– Faz tempo que veio da Grécia para o Japão, senhorita Kido? – Seiya perguntou após muito segundo em silêncio, isso já estava começando a incomodá-lo, queria conversar com a garota.

– Saori – ela disse sem pensar. – Pode me chamar apenas de Saori.

Saori estranhou permitir que ele a chamasse pelo primeiro nome e Seiya acenou que _'sim'_, esperando ela responder sua pergunta.

– Acho que uns três anos, não me lembro direito – Saori deu uma pausa. – Aqui é bem melhor para se _divertir_.

– Quantos anos têm, Saori?

Ela sorriu internamente ao ouvir ele a chamar de forma tão _íntima_, mas não se incomodou com isso. Apesar dela mesmo ter permitido ela a chamar assim, ainda não tinha costume de ser tratada de modo tão informal por um homem que acabara de conhecer.

– Completei vinte e dois – ela sorriu deixando a taça que foi servido seu sorvete vazia sobre a mesa e pegou um guardanapo e passando delicadamente sobre os lábios. – E você, Seiya?

– Eu tenho a mesma idade que você e... – Seiya parou de falar ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso de seu casaco e fez uma careta ao ver no visor o número que o chamava. – Poderia me dar um minuto?

Levantou-se quando Saori permitiu com um aceno, afastou-se da mesa que estava com ela e caminhou para a porta da loja olhando a rua cheia de pessoas no começo da noite, amaldiçoando Saga por ter interrompido sua conversa com Saori.

– O que quer, Saga? – Seiya perguntando irritado, assim que abriu o flip do celular.

– _Você poderia deixar de dar essas suas malditas voltas e vir para a delegacia? _– Saga falou, bravo. – _Estamos no meio de uma investigação e..._

– E não temos nenhuma prova – Seiya murmurou olhando antes para os lados para saber se não tinha alguém próximo a ele. – Não temos nada que sirva para procurarmos os criminosos.

– _Você está ganhando tendo ou não provas, então quero você aqui! _– Saga disse, desligando o telefone antes de poder ouvir os palavrões que Seiya o xingou.

Seiya fechou o flip do celular e o guardou no bolso do casaco, voltando para a mesa que dividia com Saori que se levantou antes que ele chegasse na mesa novamente.

– Eu preciso ir embora, Seiya – Saori disse.

– Tudo bem – Seiya agradeceu mentalmente pelo desejo dela, não saberia o que inventar para poder sair.

– Obrigada pelo sorvete, Seiya – ela agradeceu. – E por me fazer companhia.

– Não foi nada – ele sorriu para ela.

– Até mais – ela passou por direto por ele, parou frente à porta da sorveteria e virou-se para Seiya que a seguiu com os olhos. – Quem sabe aconteça outra coincidência e possamos nos ver novamente.

Ele não disse nada e caminhou até ela. Seiya inclinou-se na direção de Saori, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos quando ele tocou nos lábios dela com os seus _"Ele me beijou!"._ Seiya sorriu internamente percebendo a surpresa da face dela. A mente de Saori gritava que ela o jogasse na parede e socasse a cara dele até o deixar deformado, mas seu coração bateu descompassado no peito, a fazendo ficar sem reação. Definitivamente não estava esperando essa atitude de Seiya.

– Não quero... Não quero esperar uma coincidência, quero voltar a encontrá-la, Saori – ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela com um sorriso, fazendo ela estremecer com as palavras dele e por sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. – Pensei em você o dia todo.

– ... – Saori não conseguiu falar sentindo o rosto aquecer, deixando as bochechas coradas.

"_Maldição Saori! Bata nele, o jogue contra a mesa, xingue, grite, mas faça alguma coisa!"._ Ela fechou a mão em punho, pronta para deixar um olho roxo no belo rosto dele, mas não conseguia se mover. Ela estava estática.

– Até depois.

Seiya passou por ela e saiu da sorveteria, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Saori virou-se rapidamente para ele e foi atrás. Vendo Seiya atravessar a rua, abriu a bolsa que carregava consigo e procurando sua arma, mas assim que sentiu o ferro gelado na mão desistiu da idéia. Poderia muito bem acerta um braço ou uma perna, tinha a mira tão bem treinada que poderia até acertar apenas a mão, mas novamente seu coração bateu mais forte e ela fechou a bolsa, saindo da sorveteria e caminhando a passos largos para seu carro, jurando a si mesmo que não atirou nele apenas porque tinham muitas testemunhas no local _"Maldito! Nunca mais vou deixar você se aproximar de mim".

* * *

_  
**_N.A – Olá... Finalmente mais um capítulo e dessa vez eu nem demorei. Espero que gostem e deixem comentário do que acharam, ok?_**

**_Domo arigatou pelos reviews de Priscila Gilmore, Perseus Fire,_** **_Tea Mazaki, Saori Ogawara e Aline. Agradeço de coração pelos comentários, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. Kisus especiais para vocês._**

**_Kisus no Lis-sama_**

_**Ja mata ne**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

-

Na academia de treino da mansão Kido Saori estava com uma malha colada ao corpo, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Suas bochechas adquiriram uma cor rosada e transpirava muito, enquanto chutava e socava um saco de areia. Fazia algumas horas que estava ali, descontando toda sua raiva _"Eu devia ter ido trás dele e ensiná-lo a nunca mais me beijar"._ Só em pensar o que o desconhecido tinha feito, socava com mais força o saco e cada vez que lembrava as palavras dele, sentia o coração palpitar e chutava com mais intensidade o saco.

"_**Não quero... Não quero esperar uma coincidência, quero voltar a encontrá-la, Saori...".**_

Ela chutou novamente o saco, fazendo o ferro que o segurava estremecer com a potência do chute, mas não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Sentia ódio, mas não dele e sim dela mesmo. Como pode ficar sem fazer nada? Sempre batia em todo homem que ousasse aproximar-se dela e Seiya que tinha a beijado, ela não fez absolutamente nada.

"**_Pensei em você o dia todo"._ **

Deu sucessivos murros no saco até sentir-se cansada _"Por que eu não fiz nada?"._ Parou por um momento e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, olhando para o chão, exausta e com a respirando ofegante. Puxou todo o ar que pode para os pulmões para sua respiração suavizar e ajeitou as luvas que iam até metade de seus dedos e deu alguns pulos na frente do saco, voltando a esmurrá-lo.

– Hei Saori! O que está fazendo?

Saori parou deferir golpes no saco de areia e olhou para a porta, passou a mão pela testa tirando a franja que estava caindo sobre seus olhos e limpando o suor. Ela voltou a socar o saco quando reconheceu os dois homens que entrava no local e se aproximaram dela. A jovem apenas ignorando a presença deles, continuando a lutar com o saco.

– Vão embora! – Saori disse ofegante, sem parar de se movimentar frente ao saco, fazendo-o se movimentar com os golpes violentos que recebia. – Quero ficar sozinha!

– Você está ficando cada vez mais parecida com seu irmão Abel – Shaka disse, vendo ela lançar um olhar mortal para ele. – Precisamos falar com você e...

– Já disse que quero ficar sozinha! – Saori parou de lutar e virou-se para eles. – É muito difícil entender isso? Ou vão querer que eu desenhe?

– Que mau humor, Saori – Shaka falou, contraindo o rosto.

– Calma garota! – Miro disse, recuando um passo vê-la pegar uma lança e ir para o meio da sala, fingindo que lutava com alguém. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saori?

– Não quero falar sobre _ele!_ – Saori disse, rodando a lançar na mão e mirando a ponta afiada em um alvo imaginário.

– _Ele_ quem, Saori? – Shaka perguntou, cruzando os braços, irritado com a jovem que não parava de brigar com o ar.

– O homem que me beijou! – Saori gritou, arremessando a lança na porta, fazendo a ponta prender na madeira e o cabo vibrar com o impacto.

– E em qual hospital ele está internado? – Miro disse, divertido.

– Não precisa de tudo isso. Aposto que você já bateu nele o suficiente e...

– Esse é o problema... – Saori o interrompeu, caminhou até um banco e pegou uma garrafa de água e uma toalha, enxugando o suor de seu rosto e bebeu todo o conteúdo gelado da garrafa, voltando depois para o tatami e sentando-se. – Eu não bati nele! Eu nem consegui me mover!

– Nossa! – Miro disse, surpreso. – Por essa eu não esperava.

– Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, como uma garota estúpida!

– Você é uma _garota_ – Miro disse, rodando os olhos. – Ou já esqueceu disso?

– É, mas não é porque sou garota que tinha que ser estúpida!

– E daí? – Shaka perguntou. – Por que ainda está tão brava?

– Porque eu gostei! Ele disse que não parou de pensar em mim e agora sou eu que não paro de pensar nele! – Saori gritou e os dois olharam para ela com olhos arregalados. Ela levou as mãos à boca, totalmente corada, praguejando mentalmente por ter falado demais e ficou brava com Shaka. – Seu infeliz! Olha o que me fez dizer!

– Saori... – Miro murmurou perplexo, vendo Saori levantar e ficar frente a eles com os olhos verdes assustadoramente estreitos.

– Se contarem isso a alguém, eu bato em vocês dois! – Saori disse ameaçadoramente, apontando o dedo indicador para eles. – E parem de me olhar com se eu fosse um monstro!

– Estamos apenas surpresos – Shaka disse com a intenção de provocá-la. – Não pensamos que a durona _Athena_ iria amolecer com um simples beijo.

– Imbecil! – Saori o segurou pela camiseta branca que ele vestia, vendo Shaka dar um sorriso debochado. – Eu não amolecia, imbecil! Posso mostrar agora mesmo batendo em você!

– Calma, Saori – Miro disse, levando a mão no pulso de Saori e ela olhou para ele.

– Saori, ainda que você seja mais razão que emoção... – Shaka disse, tirando a mão dela de sua camisa. – Você ainda tem sentimentos.

– Eu não quero! – Saori disse, brava. – Não quero ter sentimentos! Sentimentos enfraquecem as pessoas e eu não quero ser fraca!

– Saori... – Shaka deu um passo na direção e ela afastou com um passo para trás quando ele tentou colocar a mão no ombro dela. – Vamos esquecer isso, certo?

"_Como esquecer se eu ainda estou pensando nele?",_ Saori deu de ombros e voltou-se para o saco de areia o socando e chutando com mais hostilidade, até sentir os pulsos doerem com a pressão deles no saco, fazendo Saori parar de bater e esfregá-los, tentando aliviar a dor.

– Saori é estranha – Mirou cochichou ao cutucar Shaka e disse divertido: – Qualquer mulher _normal_ estaria chorando e não socando um saco de areia.

– Eu ouvi isso, viu, Miro? – Saori disse, mordendo o lábio para não rir. – Eu _nunca_ choro. Não será agora que vou começar.

– Aposto que você aprendeu ser tão fria assim com Abel – Miro disse, fazendo uma careta ao falar o nome do irmão de Saori.

– Quando se envolve no crime, você é obrigado a agir com frieza – Saori deu uma pausa, enquanto estralava o pescoço e os dedos. – Foi à primeira coisa que meus pais me ensinaram – ela sorriu. – Disseram que se eu quisesse chefiar uma quadrilha teria que agir com a cabeça e não com o coração.

– Então por isso o Abel e você são assim, é hereditário – Miro brincou, fazendo Saori e Shaka rirem.

– Pois eu _gosto_ de ser assim – Saori falou com um sorriso malfazejo. – Desde criança sou fria e briguenta. Por que mudaria agora?

– Você às vezes me dá medo, Saori – Shaka disse.

– Que bobagem, Shaka – Saori disse, com um gesto de impaciência. – Nunca faria mal a vocês. São meus amigos.

– Imagine se não fossemos – Shaka disse, levando a mão ao pescoço e Saori sorriu sem jeito. – Você teria me matado.

– Mas o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Saori perguntou, pegando novamente a toalha e enxugando o rosto que ainda transpirava e a cor rosada de suas bochechas ainda se mantinha.

– Queremos saber do dinheiro do assalto que fizemos com Solo e Shidoki – Shaka começou. – Quando fomos à casa de Solo, ele não estava. Voltou a falar com ele?

– Sim, ele veio me fazer uma visita hoje e mandei ele entregar amanhã até a meia noite, do contrário... – Saori ficou séria e seus olhos ficaram glaciais.

– Você vai realmente matá-lo? – Miro perguntou.

– Sim, ele tem que saber com quem está lidando.

– E quem você vai colocar para fazer isso? – Shaka perguntou.

– Como eu sei que vocês iriam disputar a tapas quem teria o _prazer _de acabar com ele – Saori deu um sorriso. – Eu mesmo vou me encarregar dele.

– Eu ainda não sei porque você entrou desse roubo com ele e Shidoki – Shaka disse, sério. – Nossas quadrilhas sempre foram inimigas.

– Meu irmão insistiu que unisse os três maiores poder do crime aqui do Japão – Saori disse, alongando os braços que começaram a latejar com todo o esforço que fez. – Traria mais força para o crime organizado.

– Só podia ser o Abel! – Miro reclamou, cruzando os braços. – Eu quero minha parte nesse roubo! Eu quase levei um tiro naquele dia, lembra?

– Não se preocupe, se Solo não pagar com dinheiro, ele paga com a vida.

– Se você já resolveu esse problema – Shaka sorriu. – Vamos embora.

– Ah! Eu já decidi o que vamos fazer para nos _divertir_ no fim de semana – Saori sorriu. – Marque uma reunião para quinta-feira, no mesmo horário de sempre e... – deu um sorriso perverso, estreitando os olhos verdes. – E avise que quem chegar sequer um minuto atrasado, vai se ver comigo.

– Como queira, _Athena_ – Miro brincou, segurando depois uma garrafa vazia de água que voou em direção a sua cabeça.

– Idiota! – Saori gritou.

Os dois saíram do lugar deixando Saori novamente sozinha com seus pensamentos, que voaram em direção a um belo jovem de olhos escuros. E de maneira inevitável lembrou dos lábios dele em contato com os seus. Ela respirou fundo e pode lembrar as palavras de Shaka de poucos minutos atrás.

"**_Ainda que você seja mais razão que emoção... Você ainda tem sentimentos"._**

Saori sentou no chão e jogou-se para trás, deitando no tatami e olhando para algum ponto no teto e levando a mão ao coração, o sentindo bater forte ao lembrar do jovem e belo Seiya. Levou a mão aos lábios inconscientemente, como se ainda pudesse sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus _"Quem sabe eu tenha realmente sentimentos..."._ Saori suspirou fechando os olhos, recordando dos brilhantes e profundos olhos escuros de Seiya _"Talvez eu estivesse errada e ter sentimentos não fosse me enfraquecer... Mas somente talvez"._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

– Descobriu alguma coisa, Shun? – Seiya perguntou pela milésima vez, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados e os pés sobre sua mesa, fazendo o amigo rodar os olhos pela milésima vez também.

– Se você me perguntar mais uma vez, eu não vou procurar mais nada para você, Seiya – Shun resmungou, fazendo Seiya bufar e fechar os olhos. – Se Saga souber que você está usando as fontes secretas da delegacia para pesquisar sobre uma mulher, ele vai ficar muito bravo.

– Eu pedi para você procurar e não opinar – Seiya disse, abrindo os olhos e vendo Shun fazer uma careta para ele. – Então apenas faça o que mandei e procure.

– Ingrato... Sempre tão ingrato – Shun falou num suspiro. – Nem sei por que eu tento falar com você.

– Não fale, procure.

De repente a porta foi aberta com um chute violento, fazendo-a bater na parede. Shun desviou os olhos do computador e olhou para a porta; Ikki que dormia debruçado sobre a mesa acordou assustado procurando de onde vinha o som; Shiryu que estava lendo novamente o inquérito _'Athena',_ apenas desviou um pouco os olhos dos papéis e olhou para a direção do barulho e Seiya quase caiu da cadeira que estava sentado e apoiado apenas nas duas pernas de trás, voltou a equilibrar-se e olhou para a porta bravo.

– Idiota! – Seiya disse, tirando os pés da mesa e olhando o amigo na porta, que estava muito sorridente. – Você quase me fez cair da cadeira, Hyoga!

– Você me acordou! – Ikki reclamou, arremessando em Hyoga um grampeador que estava em sua mesa, mas muito ágil ele desviou a tempo e o grampeador se espatifou na parede.

Shun balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando à atenção para o computador, pensando como alguém poderia ser tão _'discreto'_ como Hyoga. Shiryu suspirou, desanimado em perder toda a concentração que estava tendo antes para ler o inquérito.

– Eu trouxe rosquinhas! – Hyoga exclamou alegre com várias caixas pequenas nas mãos, empilhadas cuidadosamente para não cair.

– Trouxe de chocolate? – Seiya deu um pulo na cadeira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi até Hyoga.

– Espere um pouco, esfomeado! – Hyoga disse quando Seiya já tirava as caixas da mão dele e colocava sobre a mesa de Ikki que abriu as caixas à procura de rosquinhas de baunilha, sorrindo satisfeito ao abriu a primeira caixa e as encontrar.

– Trouxe da que eu gosto, Hyoga? – Shiryu deixou os papéis de lado e andou até Hyoga que lia alguns sabores que estava marcado nas caixas e entregou ao amigo. – Obrigado – ele agradeceu abrindo a caixa e dando uma mordida na rosquinha enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

– Trouxe de morango? – Shun perguntou, fazendo menção de levantar de frente do computado.

– Fique onde você está, Amamiya – Seiya disse, ainda procurando pelas rosquinhas de chocolate, sorrindo ao encontrar e Shun suspirou desanimado voltando-se para o monitor. – Você ainda não encontrou o que eu pedi.

– Deixe meu irmão em paz, Seiya – Ikki resmungou entre uma mordida e outra que dava na rosquinha.

– Eu encontrei algumas informações, Seiya.

– O quê? – Seiya perguntou, caminhando até o computador e puxando uma cadeira para olhar melhor as informações que Shun havia conseguido, mordendo uma rosquinha de chocolate. – O que encontrou?

– Bem, não tem muita coisa sobre Saori Kido – o rapaz começou. – Descobri apenas que ela nasceu na Grécia, quando tinha quase dez anos veio para o Japão, mas quando os pais, Hanna e Hikari, morreram há cerca de cinco anos, o irmão Abel quis voltar para a Grécia e Saori ficou por lá também – Shun deu uma pausa e voltou os olhos para o amigo. – Agora ela está aqui no Japão novamente, deixando meu amigo gamado nela.

– Quando eu quiser sua opinião, eu peço – Seiya disse, ranzinza. – Conseguiu o endereço dela, telefone ou algo assim?

– Sim – Shun disse, ligando a impressora e colocando os dados dela para serem impressos. – Ela mora no bairro mais rico de Tóquio.

– Se deu bem, Seiya – Ikki brincou e Seiya mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, olhando o papel na impressora, fazendo o irmão de Shun rir.

– Quero ver quando Saga ver que vocês estão usando o material da polícia para procurar sobre a paquera de Seiya.

– Fique quieto, Shiryu – Seiya disse, pegando o papel que acabara de ser impresso e olhou com um sorriso, dobrando e guardando no bolso. – Saga não vai ficar sabendo de nada.

– Eu não vou ficar sabendo de quê, Seiya? – os cinco presentes olharam para a porta vendo Saga com a testa franzida entrando na sala e estreitou os olhos ao notar as caixas de rosquinhas vazias cobre a mesa. – Você estavam querendo esconder que comeram rosquinhas e nem me ofereceram?

– Não, Saga – Seiya foi até ele e pegou a única caixa que tinha rosquinhas. – Shun guardou essa para você.

– Guardei? – Shun gemeu, vendo Seiya entregar seu jantar para Saga.

– Obrigado Shun – Saga sorriu, abrindo a caixa e saboreando os doces. – Você foi tão gentil que pode ir para casa descansar.

– Obrigado! – Shun disse animado, desligando o computador e pegando seu casaco para poder ir para sua casa.

– Quando a vocês... – Saga olhou para os demais. – Quero que continuem trabalhando, bando de vagabundos preguiçosos!

Saga continuou a dar um sermão de responsabilidades e Seiya não deu atenção ao que o investigador falava e voltou para sua mesa, levando a mão ao bolso e segurando o papel com o endereço de Saori entre os dedos, esboçando um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios _"Eu vou voltar a encontrá-la, Saori". _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Quinta-feira, meia noite e dez minutos. Saori estava sentada na ponta da mesa que usavam para fazer reuniões da quadrilha. Ela mantinha a perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda, braços cruzados frente ao peito e expressão muito zangada e de vez em quando bufava e murmurava alguns xingamentos.

– Você avisou que eu não queria atrasos, Shaka? – Saori perguntou, olhando para o homem que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, junto com Mú e Kamus, os únicos que chegaram no horário certo.

– Sim, eu avisei – ele disse simplesmente, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e o queixo apoiado na mão.

– Então, por que eles ainda não estão aqui? – ela perguntou entre dentes.

– Eu não sei, não faço a menos idéia – ele respondeu no mesmo modo simples, sem olhar para ela.

– Eu vou... – Saori levantou da cadeira e tentou falar, mas a porta foi aberta e começou a entrar os homens da quadrilha.

– Olá Saori – Afrodite disse, beijando a face dela com carinho e caminhando para dentro da sala, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que estavam em torno da mesa.

– Que cara, Saori! Por que está tão zangada? – Shura falou passando por ela, que estreitou os olhos para ele. – Brincadeira menina!

Todos eles entraram, fazendo uma leve reverência para a mulher, que esperou todos sentar e virou-se para eles, com cara de poucos amigos. Saori caminhou até seu lugar e os homens olharam para ela, esperando ela começar falar ou xingar, mas a segunda opção era mais provável.

– Agora são exatamente meia noite e dezesseis – Saori disse, zangada, olhando no relógio em seu pulso, apontando para ele com a dedo indicador da outra mão.

– Você nos chamou aqui para falar as horas? – Kanon perguntou, fazendo os outros rirem.

– Não, estou apenas informando que estão atrasados dezesseis minutos – Saori disse, sentando e encarando-os. – Vou acabar mandando-os para Atenas e vou avisando que Abel não é tão _gentil_ como eu.

– E desde quando você é gentil? – Miro perguntou, franzido a testa.

– Desde o momento que vocês sempre chegam atrasados e eu ainda os deixo viver... – Saori sorriu. – Eu me torno uma pessoa _muito_ gentil.

Todos engoliram a seco as palavras frias da mulher e Miro sorriu sem jeito. Saori olhou para eles, que pareciam sem graça por mais um atraso e deu um meio sorriso, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando se manter calma com eles.

– Temos mais um trabalho para esse fim de semana – Saori falou quando o silêncio predominou na sala. – Tem um carro forte que vai estar saindo de Kawaguchi e estaremos o interceptando na estrada, antes que chegue ao seu destino.

– Quem vai dessa vez? – Afrodite perguntou.

– Nesse assalto quero Aioros e... – Saori passou os olhos por todos os presentes e pousou os olhos no seu escolhido, fazendo uma pequena careta. – E o Shura.

– Hum... – Aioros concordou com a cabeça. – Faz tempo que não roubamos um carro forte.

– Muito bem, menina! – Shura disse, animado. – Fez uma ótima escolha nem me colocar.

– Estou fazendo isso por falta de opção – Saori disse, rodando os olhos, fazendo do Shura retrucar coisas inadiáveis. – Vamos de moto e você é o mais indicado.

– Nem sei porque você chama todos nós aqui – Kanon resmungou. – Se só vai escolher alguns.

– Quero que todos estejam cientes dos planos – Saori disse. – Somos uma quadrilha e todos têm que saber dos roubos.

– Certo, certo – Kanon disse, levantando. – Podemos ir?

– Podem, menos o Carlo – Saori falou e ele acenou com a cabeça, enquanto os outros levantavam. – Você conhece mecânica e quero que de uma olhada nas motos.

Todos saíram, ficando na sala apenas Shura, Aioros, Carlo e Saori. Shura e Carlo seguiram para o cômodo secreto que escondiam os carros de roubo para olhar as motos e Saori ficou na sala contando o plano para Aioros, que ouvia animado. _"Esse vai ser divertido",_ pensou Saori, imaginando como seria esse assalto ao relatá-lo ao moreno.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Madrugada de Sábado, um carro forte vindo de Kawaguchi com destino a Tóquio estava em estrada deserta, estreita e escura. Dentro do veículo lotado de dinheiro, estavam três guardas. Um deles dirigia e os outros vigiavam na parte de trás, estando esses dois armados. O motorista arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver no meio da pista uma moto e uma pessoa caída no chão, sem mover-se.

– Hei! Você dois! – o motorista os chamou. – Acho que aconteceu um acidente.

– O quê? – o outro disse, assim que ficou ao lado do motorista e olhou para fora do carro. – Pare o carro!

– Você sabe que não podemos parar o carro – o motorista hesitou. – É contra o regulamento do banco.

– Apenas faça o que estou mandando – ele disse, olhando para o corpo entendido no asfalto.

– O que vamos fazer? – o outro perguntou, vendo o motorista parar a poucos metros do corpo no chão.

– Será que ele está morto?

– Isso que vamos ver.

– Mas você sabe que não estamos autorizados a sair desse do carro e...

O guarda levantou a mão pedindo ao outro que se calasse e abriu a porta, descendo do carro e foi até o corpo masculino estirado no chão de bruços. Puxou o homem pelo braço e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo sem sequer um arranhão e franziu a testa.

– Oi – Shura falou com um sorriso, abrindo os olhos de uma vez quando foi virado, vendo o homem recuar.

– É uma emboscada! – gritou para os companheiros, mas era tarde. Saori entrou no carro e amarrou o motorista e Aioros o outro guarda. – Fique parado! – o guarda ameaçou com a arma e Shura rodou os olhos, chutando o braço dele e a arma cair longe e com medo o guarda correu.

– Deixe que eu o pego, Soodo – Saori disse, descendo o carro e correndo atrás do homem e Shura murmurou um palavrão ao ouvir o apelido.

– Vem logo, Soodo – Aioros chamou, entrando no carro forte e sorrindo ao ver a quantidade de dinheiro.

– Já vou, Karasu – Shura falou ranzinza, o seguindo para o carro.

Saori correu alguns metros atrás do guarda, até o homem se cansar e parar de correr, ofegante. Ele pegou o rádio comunicador no bolso, mostrando-o a mulher, como se fosse uma arma e ela riu dele, se divertindo com a face apavorada do guarda.

– Se você se aproximar eu ligo para a polícia – ele falou, tremendo ao ver a jovem estreitar os olhos.

– E se você fazer isso vou te matar antes que a polícia chegue aqui e ainda vou ficar com todo o dinheiro – Saori sorriu debochada e deu um passo na direção dele. – De qualquer forma vou sair ganhando.

– Afaste-se! – ele gritou. – A polícia chegará aqui antes que você consiga fugir.

– Ainda que eles venham, não conseguirão me pagar – Saori falou, totalmente confiante.

– Vamos ver – o guarda apertou o botão e disse urgente ao ouvir a voz da atendente: – Estamos com problemas!

Saori rodou os olhos, caminhou até ele lentamente, enquanto estralava os dedos cobertos por luvas negras, mantendo um olhar assassino de dar medo em qualquer pessoa e um sorriso doce, contradizendo os olhos verdes estreitos. O sorriso dela se alargou ao ver o homem tremer.

– Eu sempre aviso – Saori falou. – Mas ninguém me ouve.

– Não me mate! – ele pediu ao ver ela levar a mão no coldre em sua coxa e apenas tocar na arma e recuou, caindo no chão.

– Assim não te graça – Saori aproximou-se dele e com um soco o desmaiou. – E eu que pensei que seria divertido.

– Athena – Aioros falou de dentro do carro forte, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora e viu Saori amarar os braços do homem, saiu do veículo e foi até ela.

– Já encheram as malas? – Saori perguntou ao ver Aioros começar a puxar o guarda pelos braços.

– Sim, vou só colocar esse aqui no camburão e podemos ir – ele respondeu, levantando o homem e o colocando no carro.

– Esse imbecil alertou a polícia – Saori disse, tranqüila. – Temos que ir agora.

– O que vamos fazer? – Shura disse ao ouvir o comentário de Saori.

– Nada – ela disse, simples.

– Está querendo que sejamos presos? – Shura quase gritou.

– Sua inteligência me impressiona, Soodo – Saori disse irônica, sentando no banco do motorista e ligando o carro.

– Agora você está querendo fugir com o carro forte – Shura disse, impaciente. – Eu acho que é um pouco indiscreto e...

– Fique calado e aprenda.

Saori dirigiu o carro, fazendo uma manobra, o deixando atravessando na pista estreita e Shura sorriu sem graça, entendo o que ela estava querendo fazer. Ela apenas olhou para ele com ar superior pela saída brilhante que arranjou.

– Sirenes – Saori disse ao ouvir o som baixo e olhou para fora do veículo, vendo as luzes da sirena no final da estrada escura. – A polícia está aqui.

– Como você consegue ficar tão calma? – Shura disse, saindo do carro.

– Porque eu...

Saori não completou sua frase, um dos guardas que ouvia tudo estirado no chão com a boca tapada e as mãos amaradas conseguiu pegar seu revolver e atirou, acertando a perna de Shura, que gritou de dor ao sentir a bala pegar em seu membro inferior e o local arder. Aioros o segurou para ele não cair no chão, amparando o amigo que sangrava.

– Não devia ter feito isso – Saori tirou a arma da mão dele e deu uma coronhada, vendo ele se contorcer de dor no chão.

– O que vamos fazer? – Aioros perguntou, vendo a perna de Shura sangrar muito e rasgou um pedaço da camiseta do guarda, amarrando no local atingido para tentar estancar o sangue.

– Coloque o dinheiro em minha moto e leve Soodo com você – Saori disse.

– _Vocês estão cercados!_

– Droga! – Saori falou, vendo pela janela os polícias pararem o carro e ficarem atrás da porta, apontando as armas na direção do carro forte. – Agora Karasu!

Aioros fez o que ela mandou e colocou o dinheiro na moto vermelha dela e sumiu em sua moto e com dificuldades Shura fez o mesmo. Olhou para Saori que acenou para ele ir e saiu com a moto. Logo depois Saori desceu do carro, foi para sua moto e colocou seu capacete, tentou atirar na moto de Shura, mas um tiro foi dado próximo a ela, a impedindo de destruir a moto verde metálica 1900 cilindradas. Sem alternativa, Saori subiu na sua moto tentando fugir do policial na rua escura.

– Athena! – ouviu seu apelido ser gritado e virou para trás rapidamente, vendo um dos policiais com a moto de Shura a seguindo. – Pensou que ia se livrar de mim?

– Você de novo – Saori falou, quando ele ficou ao lado dela na pista e estreitou os olhos verdes. – Não tem outra coisa melhor para fazer do que me perseguir?

– E você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que roubar? – ele perguntou.

Saori riu, voltando os olhos para frente. Não dava novamente para tentar reconhecer aquele policial, ele estava com o capacete de Shura e a rua sem iluminação não estava ajudando _"Maldito policial! Quando eu descobrir quem é você, irá pagar bem caro por tentar atrapalhar meus planos"._ Viu ele tirar a arma e apontar para ela, mas Saori jogou a moto em cima da que ele estava e ele perdeu o controle, caindo da moto e rolando alguns metros longe da motocicleta.

– Eu falei que você não pode comigo – Saori parou a moto, vendo ele tentar levanta do chão e alcançar a arma que estava a poucos centímetros da mão dele e se aproximou do policial com um sorriso, abaixando e pegando a arma dele. – Eu podia muito bem te matar agora.

– Então mata! – ele falou com a mão o braço que bateu no chão e estava doendo.

– Não – ela fez que _'não' _com a arma e inclinou o corpo na direção dele. – Está ficando divertido brincar de polícia e ladrão com você.

– Eu ainda vou te prender, Athena – ele falou entre dentes, sentindo o corpo dolorido pela queda da moto em alta velocidade. – É uma promessa!

– Se você conseguir... Eu te darei um prêmio – ela virou-se para a moto que estava fora da pista e atirou no tanque várias vezes, fazendo ela explodir e clareando o local escuro e jogou a arma dele no fogo que queimava o que antes era uma moto. – Apesar de gostar muito da sua companhia, eu tenho que ir embora.

– Maldita! – ele falou colocando a mão na cintura para pegar outra arma, mas Saori subiu na moto, dando um _'tchauzinho' _com a mão para ele, saindo em alta velocidade e sumindo na escuridão do local. – Droga!

– Seiya!

Ele olhou para trás e viu alguns policiais se aproximando com lanternas e o ajudaram a levantar do chão e voltaram para as viaturas que estavam do outro lado do carro forte parado na pista, sem poder seguir a mulher que fugia, deixando-a novamente livre e com todo o dinheiro do roubo.

– Ela fugiu de novo – Seiya murmurou irado, segurando o braço que tinha ralado no chão e estava sangrando _"É a segunda vez que você foge de mim, mas da próxima eu vou te pegar, Athena"._

-

-

* * *

**_N.A – Konnichiwa minna-san!_**

**_Bem, estou eu aqui novamente, para a felicidade vocês (Ou infelicidade, né T-T). Finalmente estou publicando o capítulo novo dessa fic. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas somente agora que estão acabando minhas provas que estou tendo tempo para escrever e publicar. _**

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e prometo não demorar com o próximo, ok?**_

**_Agradeço os reviews do capítulo passado de Priscila Gilmore, Lillyth-chan, Megumi, Midori eKelen Potter. Eu fico muito feliz em saber o que estão achando. Beijos especiais a vocês._**

_**Kisus no Lis-sama  
**_**_Ja mata ne_**


	6. Capítulo 5 – Parte I

_**Atenção! **Esse capítulo terá algumas cenas de violência. Classificação M, mas como será somente esse capítulo – por enquanto –, vou manter em T._

_

* * *

_

-

-

_**Vida bandida**_

_By Palas Lis_

-

**_Capítulo 5 – Parte I_**

-

_Todos estavam preparando-se para mais um assalto bem planejado da família Kido. Abel estava carregando as armas com munição; Hanna olhava para o mapa e demarcava as posições de cada um no momento do roubo com uma caneta vermelha; Hikari falava com o outro membro da quadrilha por um celular, acertando mais alguns detalhes; e Saori estava sentada no sofá de braços cruzados, entediada com toda a movimentação que os outros estavam tendo e ela tinha apenas que esperar sem fazer nada._

– _Eu quero fazer alguma coisa! – ela disse, levantando-se de um pulo do sofá, perdendo o resto de paciência que ainda lhe restava. – Vocês sempre fazem a parte divertida e eu tenho que ficar vigiando!_

– _Não reclame, Saori – Abel disse, virando-se para a irmã mais nova, voltando depois os olhos para o que fazia antes. – Você quem quis participar desse assalto._

– _Eu disse que queria participar e não ver vocês fazendo tudo parada! – Saori rebateu, fazendo o irmão rodar os olhos enquanto colocava mais um revólver na mala e pegou uma arma 380, tirando o tambor e enchendo-o com balas, deixando uma na agulha, colocando-a depois na mala e pegando outro modelo de arma para fazer o mesmo._

– _Ao invés de murmurar, por que não vai fazer algo útil, irmãzinha? – Abel disse, fazendo a irmã ficar mais brava._

– _É o que eu estou querendo! – Saori quase gritou. – Mas não tem nada para eu fazer!_

_Hanna parou de marcar o mapa ao ouvir o nervosismo da filha e a chamou com um aceno. Saori se aproximou da mãe de cara fechada e braços cruzados, imaginando que a mãe iria novamente explicar o porquê ela não fazia outra coisa além de ficar de vigia nos roubos._

– _Se for vir com mais uma desculpa eu..._

– _Cale a boca e sente-se – Hanna disse no modo imperativo, interrompendo a menina. Saori calou-se e obedeceu, puxando uma cadeira e sentou frente à mãe, ainda com a mesma expressão brava no rosto. – Hoje vou colocá-la para entrar no cobre junto com Abel._

– _Sério? – Saori quase gritou, animada._

– _Sim – Hanna maneou a cabeça, enfatizando sua resposta e Saori sorriu. – Pelo menos assim você para de resmungar que nem uma velha rabugenta._

– _Legal! Legal! Legal! – Saori exclamou, felicíssima._

– _Você já está sabendo o plano, não está? – a mulher perguntou, levantando levemente uma sobrancelha._

– _Sim, já sei tudinho – Saori disse, entusiasmada. – Abel me passou os detalhes._

– _A única coisa que vai mudar será que eu vou estar no seu lugar e ficar vigiando com seu pai._

– _Ok! – Saori sorriu, satisfeita. A garota sempre quis entrar no cofre, mas quem ficava com essa parte era Hanna ou Hikari e, às vezes, Abel._

– _Então vá se preparar – Hanna disse e Saori se levantou para ir arrumar as coisas que usaria para entrar no cofre com um enorme sorriso e se afastou dos outros, saltitante. _

_**-O-**_

– _Está tudo pronto, Phoebo – Saori disse, desligando o comunicador que estava usando para verificar com sua mãe se podiam começar o plano._

– _Certo Athena – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da porta de vidro do banco. – Coloque a máscara._

– _Sim – Saori disse, amarrando uma máscara no rosto, que tampavam seu nariz e boca. Virou-se para Abel que já estava com a dele. – Eu te amo, Phoebo._

– _Não acho que seja a melhor hora para dizer isso, irmãzinha – Abel deu uma pequena risada e olhou para a irmã mais nova. – Você é estranha, tem medo pelos outro e não por você mesma._

– _Não quero que aconteça algo com você, Métis ou Zeus – Saori disse, desviando os olhos de Abel e sorriu depois. – Eu não vou falar mais isso antes dos assaltos, ok?_

– _Também me preocupo com você, irmãzinha – Abel disse, passando o braço pelo ombro dela e a abraçando, fazendo Saori olhar para ele com um sorriso._

– _Vamos deixar para depois esse tolo sentimentalismo e vamos nos divertir! – Saori disse, animada, pegando uma bomba caseira e a rodando na mão._

– _Você sempre acha que o assaltar é um brinquedo, Athena – Abel debochou._

– _Talvez, porque eu me sinto como se estivesse realmente brincando, Phoebo – Saori disse._

– _É, eu me esqueci que você ainda é uma criança, Athena – Abel disse, vendo a irmã lhe fazer uma careta._

– _Não sou uma criança! Já tenho dezessete anos! – Saori retrucou e Abel riu. – São vocês que me tratam como se eu fosse uma!_

– _Então pare de falar e vá fazer sua parte. Os guardas estão nos lugares que precisamos que eles estejam – Abel disse, severo. Completou com um sorriso por baixo da máscara: – Eu te amo, irmãzinha. _

_Saori respirou fundo, ajeitou a arma que estava em sua cintura, acenou para o irmão e saiu de seu esconderijo – que ficava ao lado do banco. Correu em direção ao seu alvo e antes que os guardas a vissem, ela pulo e segurou no mastro da bandeira do Japão que ficava na parede acima da porta._

– _Você viu o vulto que passou aqui? – um dos guardas perguntou._

– _Não, mas vou averiguar e você me dê cobertura – ele falou e pegou a chave da porta e se virou para o outro, que acenou que 'sim'. Antes de aproximar-se da porta ele segurou a arma em uma mão e abriu a porta de vidro, olhando para fora à procura de algo suspeito e, não encontrando, virou-se para o outro guarda. – Acho que foi sua imaginação._

– _Olá, rapazes – Saori soltou os braços do mastro e ficou pendurada pelas pernas, olhando para dentro do banco e jogou a bomba que trouxe consigo para dentro do ambiente, sem que os guardas terem algum tipo de ação. – Não foi à imaginação dele, fui eu._

_A bomba ao tocar no chão, espalhou uma fumaça branca por todo a ambiente – deixando o local todo enevoado – e os guardas caíram instantaneamente no chão, dormindo profundamente. Saori esperou a fumaça diminuir e ver os corpos dos guardas no chão para pular do mastro e virou-se para trás chamando Abel com a mão._

– _Muito bom Athena – Abel disse ao chegar perto dela. – Está ficando boa nisso._

– _Eu não estou ficando boa. Eu sempre fui – Saori deu um sorriso prepotente, correndo para dentro do banco, sendo seguida pelo irmão._

– _Vou colocar os corpos para o canto, enquanto você fecha a porta – Abel disse, caminhando para perto dos seguranças inconscientes. _

_Saori fechou a porta, olhando para fora e procurou com os olhos a mãe. Assim que a viu acenou com a mão para ela e pegou o comunicador, querendo avisá-la que até o momento os planos estavam correndo bem._

– _Em dez minutos estamos saindo, Métis – Saori apertou o botão do comunicador para falar com Hanna. – Diga para Zeus esperar no carro._

_Ela desligou o aparelho sem esperar por resposta e voltou a colocá-lo na cintura. Saori virou-se para Abel e o viu arrastando pelos braços o último corpo._

– _Você fez a bomba sonífera muito forte, Phoebo – Saori disse, olhando os homens no chão que começavam até a roncar. – Vão dormir pelo menos umas vinte horas seguidas._

– _Pronto – Abel disse ao terminar. – Vamos para o cobre._

_Seguiram pelo corredor central do banco. Os dois viraram a direita, chegando a um pequeno trecho que os separava do cofre. Saori sorriu e foi dar um passo em direção ao cofre, mas Abel estendeu a mão e não a deixou mover-se._

– _Qual é o problema, Phoebo? – Saori perguntou, sem entender a atitude do irmão._

_Abel não disse nada e pegou um frasco pequeno de metal, espirando o conteúdo seco no chão e logo linhas vermelhas foram vistas. O mais velho se virou para ela com um sorriso, deixando Saori surpresa ao ver as linhas cruzadas no chão._

– _Se você tivesse pisado em uma linha dessa, teria disparado o alarme – Abel sorriu e levou a mão ao ombro da irmã. – E a polícia estaria aqui antes que chegássemos ao carro._

– _Como vamos fazer para passar? – Saori perguntou, sem tiras os olhos do chão._

– _Digamos que você vai ter que fazer algumas acrobacias._

– _Como? – Saori olhou rápido para ele. – Você está querendo que eu pule?_

– _Isso mesmo, Athena._

– _Mas não vou conseguir com apenas um salto. Precisaria dar no mínimo dois._

– _Isso mesmo – Abel disse, voltando-se para frente e apontou para o meio do corredor. – Está vendo aquele quadrado que forma no meio das linhas? Você vai pular até lá e depois vai pular para o cobre – Abel deu uma pequena pausa. – Terá que ser dois saltos perfeitos._

_Saori permaneceu alguns segundos olhando para o chão, observando o pequeno quadrado que teria que pular e cair nele. Ela acenou que 'sim' com a cabeça ao ver que cabiam seus dois pés e foi um pouco para trás, correndo depois para direção do cofre, apoiou as mãos no chão e impulsionou o corpo para frente, caindo em pé sobre o quadrado, esticando os braços para frente e flexionando os joelhos para se equilibrar._

– _Muito bem, irmãzinha – Abel sorriu, vendo ela preparar-se para saltar de novo. Ele sabia que o segundo pulo seria mais difícil e ficou apreensivo._

_Saori respirou fundo e dobrou os joelhos. Quase não tinha espaço para ela impulsionar o corpo, então ela teve que contar apenas com sua sorte e sua habilidade para conseguir dar outro salto perfeito. Sem demora, ela dobrou mais os joelhos e empurrou o corpo de uma vez para cima, dando um salto mortal sobre as linhas e parando frente à porta do cofre._

– _Nossa! – Abel admirou a performance da irmã. – Muito bom mesmo, Athena._

– _Obrigada – Saori agradeceu, olhando para o aparelho que controlava o alarme e o desligou, fazendo Abel correr para perto dela quando nada estava em seu caminho._

– _Vou abrir o cofre – Abel disse, fazendo Saori afastar-se um pouco e ele começar a rodar a alavanca do cofre, abrindo-o e adentrando-o. – Vamos Athena. _

_Saori o seguiu e começaram a encher as bolsas com todo o dinheiro que conseguiam e saíram do lugar carregando algumas bolsas com dinheiro roubado. Correram para a porta do banco e a abriram._

– _Zeus, já estamos saindo – Saori disse para o pai pelo comunicador, vendo um camburão preto parar frente o banco e Hanna deslizar a porta para os filhos entrarem._

– _Pode ir – Hanna disse para o esposo assim que os dois entraram e ela fechou a porta. Hikari acenou com a cabeça e saiu em alta velocidade pela rua deserta de Funabachi._

– _Muito bem, para sua primeira entrada no cofre, Saori – Hikari disse, olhando rapidamente para ela e voltando os olhos para a rua._

– _Foi muito legal – Saori disse animada, tirando as luvas e a máscara do rosto._

– _Só não vai se acostumar, viu? – Hanna piscou para ela. – Eu também gosto de entrar no cofre. _

– _Droga! – Hikari murmurou, fazendo os três olharem para ele. – Estamos sendo seguidos._

– _A polícia? – Saori perguntou, olhando para trás._

– _Não, a polícia sempre vem com a sirene ligada – Abel respondeu, olhando para os carros atrás deles. – Será que não é...?_

– _Quem, Abel? – Saori perguntou, impaciente. – Quem? _

– _Você não está achando que é a quadrilha de Hades, está? – Hikari perguntou, dirigindo com mais velocidade o carro e olhando pelo retrovisor, tentando saber de quem eram os vários carros que os perseguiam._

– _Hades? – Saori perguntou, piscando duas vezes. – Quem é Hades?_

– _Pode ser – Hanna disse, pulando para o banco da frente do carro, ficando ao lado do marido e pegando uma mala com armas._

– _Quem é...? – Saori tentou perguntar de novo, mas sua mãe entregou uma AK 47_ _em suas mãos e ela sorriu feliz. – Finalmente você me deu uma arma potente._

– _Prepare-se Saori – Abel disse, recebendo da mãe um revólver Calibre 12. – As coisas vão esquentar!_

– _Mas quem é Hades...? – Saori tentou perguntar de novo, mas dessa vez foi interrompida por barulhos de tiros, que estraçalharam o vidro de trás do carro, fazendo os presentes abaixarem a cabeça._

– _Maldito! – Abel resmungou. – É a quadrilha de Hades mesmo._

_Saori abriu a boca para perguntar quem era Hades, mas novos tiros foram dados e ela percebeu que não era a melhor hora para isso. Abel pulou para os bancos de trás do carro e disparou alguns tiros, que acertaram no vidro do carro que os seguia, fazendo o motorista dele perder a direção batendo em um poste. _

– _Um já foi – Abel riu, mas seu sorriso desfez quando vários carros vieram atrás. – Tem muitos carros! _

_Hanna pegou uma arma e abriu o vidro da porta que estava ao seu lado, colocando o tronco de seu corpo para fora do carro – com uma mão segurava para não cair e com a outra começou a atirar também. A rua escura era clareada apenas pelas balas sendo disparada entre os carros._

– _O que eu faço? – Saori perguntou, olhando para a arma, meio perdida._

– _Mais um foi derrubado – Abel disse, vendo outro carro tombar. – Pai, corre mais que dois carros estão vindo do nosso lado e estão querendo nos cercar._

_Hikari acelerou mais, porém um dos carros aumentou a velocidade também, ficando ao lado dele. Um dos homens do outro carro atirou e todos os presentes olharam para Hikari, que gritou quando um tiro acertou em seu braço._

– _Pai! – Saori disse, vendo o pai começar a sangrar e tentar dirigir com a outra mão, enquanto o carro estava sendo chacoalhado pelo outro automóvel que se jogava sobre o camburão da família Kido._

– _Droga! – Abel gritou, vendo o homem no outro carro preparar para atirar de novo._

– _Maldito! – Saori disse, percebendo a intenção do homem. Ela puxou o vidro e mirou no homem, o matando antes que ele pudesse atirar em seu pai e atirou mais vezes até matar o motorista também e o carro sair fora da pista._

– _Irmãzinha... – Abel disse ao ver o olhar estreito da irmã com um brilho de ódio. – Você me dá medo quando está brava._

_Saori estava tão irada que não ouviu o irmão falar e colocou um pouco do corpo para fora, atirando em outros dois carros que os seguiam, fazendo um deles perder a direção e o outro bater nele, tombando os dois. Saori já tinha a personalidade agressiva por natureza, mas essa agressividade ficava pior quando ela estava zangada. Chegava a perder a razão e ficava descontrolada._

– _Muito bem, minha filha – Hanna disse, extasiada com Saori._

– _Pai... – Saori disse, deixando a arma sem balas no banco e vendo o braço do pai sangrar._

– _Hikari agüente mais um pouco, os outros casos estão fugindo, mas não podemos parar – Hanna pediu vendo o marido gemer de dor._

_Saori procurou um pedaço qualquer de pano no carro. Quando achou esticou-se até o pai e enrolou o pano no braço dele, preocupada com a quantidade de sangue que escorria pelo braço do homem._

– _Quem é Hades? – Saori perguntou, pressionando o pano no braço de Hikari, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangramento._

– _Hades e sua quadrilha são nossos inimigos – Abel respondeu._

– _E por que eles estavam atrás de nós? – Saori perguntou, amarrando o pano no braço atingido do pai._

– _Estamos na área deles – Abel disse. – Funabachi é dominada pela quadrilha de Hades. Aqui o crime é todo controlado por ele._

– _Então por que viemos para cá? – Saori perguntou._

– _Porque Hades não manda em nós – Abel sorriu._

– _Mas..._

_Saori tentou falar de novo, mas sentiu o solavanco que o carro deu e depois ele sair da pista que estavam – no momento que Hikari perdeu o controle do volante. O camburão negro tombou várias vezes em um barrando, parando com as rodas para cima. Tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns longos segundos. Só se ouvia a respiração ofegante dos passageiros do camburão._

– _Abel? – Saori chamou debilmente, quebrando o silêncio. Ela levou a mão na cabeça, a sentindo rodar e seu corpo todo doer. Abriu um pouco os olhos vendo os banco e fechou os olhos novamente, não conseguindo os deixar abertos._

– _Estou aqui, Saori – Abel disse, endireitando-se no lugar que caiu e conseguiu abrir a porta com dificuldade. Com muito custo, o herdeiro mais velho da família Kido arrastou-se até a irmã e a tirou do veículo. _

– _Abel... – Saori sussurrou, abrindo os olhos novamente ao sentir sendo colocada no chão e viu Abel voltar ao carro para tentar ajudar os pais._

– _Fique quieta, Saori – Abel pediu, abrindo a porta do carro e vendo a mãe com as pernas presas na ferragem do carro, assim como o pai. – Pai, mãe._

– _Abel, meu filho... – Hanna disse, ao ouvir a voz do filho. – Está sentindo?_

– _Sentindo? – Abel respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro que Hanna falava. – Maldição! O tanque de gasolina estourou, temos que tirar vocês daí e..._

– _Não, Abel – Hanna falou, vendo o filho tentar tirar os ferros que estavam a prendendo no carro. – Você tem que ajudar Saori..._

– _Vai embora daqui com sua irmã, Abel... – Hikari disse fracamente, preso ao banco com um ferro atravessado em sua barriga._

– _Nunca! – Saori gritou, fazendo os três olharem para ela que estava ao lado de Abel, apoiada no carro para não cair, com a cabeça sangrando e um filete de sangue entre os olhos. – Não vamos deixar vocês! _

– _Saori, minha... Pequena criança... – Hanna disse com dificuldade, cuspindo um pouco de sangue. – Eu te amo e você também... Abel._

– _Cuide de sua irmã, Abel... – Hikari levou a mão no ferro que estava em sua barriga e o segurou, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor e poder falar. – Amo vocês dois._

– _Não vamos deixar vocês e... – Saori falou tentando tirar os ferros que prendiam os pais no camburão, mesmo sentindo as vistas embaçarem._

– _Abel... – ele olhou para a mãe e baixou a cabeça novamente. – Você sabe o que fazer..._

_Abel olhou para os pais que acenavam com a cabeça que 'sim'. Fechou a mão em punho, virou-se sem dizer nada e pegou a Saori pela cintura, a arrastando para longe do carro. Sabia que não teria como os tirar. Sabia que não teria como os salvar. Sabia que seria a última vez que os veria. Sabia que logo morreriam. E sabia o quando isso doía..._

– _Eu quero ajudá-los, Abel! – Saori esperneou, tentando soltar-se de Abel. – Pai! Mãe! – ela gritou, estendo a mão manchada de sangue na direção deles, como se pudesse tocá-los. – Eu amo vocês e..._

_Saori não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, arregalou os olhos e gritou desesperada quando uma faísca se fez perto da gasolina que tinha vazado do tanque e o carro explodiu, arremessando com força Saori e Abel longe com a potência da detonação._

– _Pai... Mãe... – Saori disse, assim que sentiu o corpo cair pesadamente no chão e olhou ao seu lado, vendo Abel respirando com dificuldade. Ela se levantou, tentando andar até o carro, cambaleando. – Pai... Mãe... _

– _Saori... – Abel a impediu de ir até o carro que estava em chamas e embargou a voz de cabeça baixa. – Eles... Estão mortos._

– _Não pode ser! Não é possível... Não é... – Saori debateu-se nos braços de Abel._

_Abel não disse nada e Saori calou-se, ajoelhando-se depois no chão e o socando sem parar, gritando todos os palavrões que conhecia até sentir o pulso aberto e as mãos machucadas, tentando segurar a vontade incontrolável que tinha de chorar. A raiva que estava sentindo do culpado era maior que qualquer outra coisa. Era maior até mesmo que a dor de perder os pais._

– _Maldito Hades! – Saori disse em tom baixo, fechando os olhos, parando de socar o chão, sentindo as mãos sangrarem. Sem conseguir conter a vontade de chorar, as lágrimas rolaram pesadas pelo rosto pálido e machucado dela. – Você vai se ver comigo, seu cretino!_

_

* * *

_

Saori acordou gritando e sentou-se na cama, arfando. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados com horror e tremia freneticamente sobre a cama que dormia. Passou a mão no rosto molhado em suor e fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater violentamente no peito _"Eu sonhei novamente com a morte de meus pais"._

Naquele dia, com a morte trágica dos pais, foi à primeira vez que ela chorava em sua vida, e a última. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria a derramar nenhuma lágrima. E foi exatamente isso que fez. Já era uma pessoa fria, depois do acidente, ficara complemente _sem_ sentimentos.

A jovem levantou-se de sua cama, parou frente à janela que não estava coberta pela cortina, vendo que o dia já havia clareado, apesar das densas nuvens de chuva que estavam no céu de Tóquio e foi para o banheiro _"Fazia um tempo que não sonhava com isso"._

Ela tirou a camisola que usava e entrou debaixo do chuveiro e o ligou, gemendo ao sentir a água gelada molhar seu corpo quente e suado. O pesadelo que acabara de ter – assim como todos os que ela tinha com os pais – a deixava apavorada e ainda sentia todo o corpo trêmulo. "_Maldito Hades! Mas você teve o que mereceu"._

– Pelo menos eu vinguei os meus pais – Saori sorriu, fechando os olhos tentando se acostumar com a água fria e abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo o coração voltar aos batimentos normais e a tremura do corpo diminuir gradativamente.

* * *

**Saori parou uma moto – uma bela Kawazaki Ninja, preta metálica – frente a uma boate em Funabachi. Ela olhou um pouco para a placa iluminada com o nome do lugar **_"É aqui"._**Entrou já sabendo que Hades estaria lá**_"Aqui que o maldito está!"_

**Desde a morte de seus pais, passou dias à procura dele e finalmente o encontrou. Estava decidida a vingar a morte dos pais e das três semanas que ficou sem falar por entrar em choque, e também os terríveis pesadelos que tinha todas as noites desde então. Ignorou até o apelo de Abel, que não queria que ela se arriscasse e deixasse que ele resolvesse a situação. **

**Ela tirou a foto do homem do bolso do casado de couro que vestia, vendo Hades com sua esposa, Pandora. Voltou a colocar a foto no bolso, andando por entre as muitas pessoas do local e procurou com os olhos o homem que estava na foto e estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo em uma mesa ao canto do ambiente, ao lado de sua mulher. **

**Saori fechou a mão em punho até as juntas estralarem e tremeu de raiva **_"Maldito!"_**Seu semblante fechou, deixando-a com a aparência assustadoramente hostil. Mantendo a expressão fria e cruel, ela andou em linha reta até a mesa que ele estava. **

– **Você é Hades? – Saori perguntou parando frente a ele, com os olhos saindo faísca e viu ele levantar os olhos para ela com desprezo.**

– **Depende... Quem está perguntando? – ele disse, debochado.**

– **Eu sou Athena.**

– **Athena? – ele pensou um pouco e riu quando lembrou quem ela seria. – Você é filha de Zeus e Métis, irmã de Phoebo?**

– **Essa mesmo – Saori disse com ódio do homem, estreitando mais os olhos verdes. – Responda-me! Você é Hades?**

– **Sim, sou eu quem você procura – ele falou com um sorriso cínico. – Fui eu que mandei matar sua família, mas meus inúteis empregados ainda deixaram seu irmão e você com vida.**

– **Desgraçado! – Saori falou entre dentes, fechou a mão com força e sentiu suas unhas ferirem a palma de sua mão de tanta pressão que colocava para tentar manter-se calma.**

– **Ninguém mandou seus **_'adoráveis'_**pais quererem invadir meu território – ele falou com um meio sorriso. – Se era só isso que queria, vá embora antes que eu mande matá-la aqui mesmo, criança. **

– **Era tudo que eu precisava saber – Saori disse baixo e sorriu depois com um olhar gélido, tirando uma arma Glock prateada do coldre em sua cintura e apontou para o homem. – Quer fazer um último pedido? – disse com um sorriso, vendo-o arregalas os olhos negros.**

– **Você não está querendo...? – ele falou com medo.**

– **Sim, estou querendo e vou te matar – Saori sorriu para ele, murmurou um **_'adeus'_**e atirou várias vezes no homem que caiu da cadeira que estava, agonizando no chão e ela deu um passo na direção dele. – Você vai pagar por ter matado meus pais, Hades.**

– **Deixe meu marido e... – Pandora tentou aproximar-se de Saori e ela apontou o revólver para a esposa de Hades.**

– **Fique parada, não quero nada com você – Saori disse e se virou para o corpo quase morto no chão e mirou na cabeça dele, atirando depois, sem pensar duas vezes.**

– **Querido! – Perséfone correu para perto do marido e o abraçou chorando, percebendo a respiração dele sumir e ele morrer em seus braços. – Sua desgraçada! Você matou meu marido!**

**Saori não disse nada, apenas guardou a arma, virou-se e caminhou devagar para a saída da boate. Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de couro, tranqüila e andava se esquivando das outras pessoas que fugiam correndo com medo dos tiros que foram dados. Ela saiu da boate com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios **_"Agora meu pais estão vingados"._

_**  
**_

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Hello people! Aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, pelo menos uma parte dele. O capítulo 5 ficou muito grande e resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. Essa primeira parte é só um pouco do passado da Saori. Logo vou posta a segunda, e posso garantir que é o melhor capítulo – até agora – da fanfic XD._

_Nhan... Queria pedir que quem estivesse lendo a fic e gostando, que postasse um review. Sei que é chato ficar pedindo isso, mas gosto muito de escrever essa fic... Só que fico desanimada em publicar, pois não sei se estão lendo e muito menos se estão gostando. Please! Deixem uma garota feliz... Vão ao "Submit Review" e comentem! XD._

_Agradeço aos reviews de Mila Sparrow, Kelen Potter, Lillyth-chan (Mamy!) e Nina Neviani. Muito obrigada por comentarem minha história, meninas! Beijos especiais a vocês._

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_


	7. Capítulo 5 – Parte II

_**Vida Bandida**_

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

_**Capítulo 5 - Parte II**_

-

Na sala da delegacia destinada aos policiais que estavam encarregados de pesquisar o caso _'Athena',_ quatro deles estavam no local. Eles tentavam reunir provas e informações que os levasse até a criminosa mais procurada pela polícia de Tóquio e, conseqüentemente, a sua quadrilha.

Shun digitava algumas informações atentamente no computador e vasculhava a Internet, sem êxito em encontrar alguma coisa importante para o caso.

Shiryu lia outra vez as declarações dos três guardas que foram as testemunhas no carro forte e suspirava, passando a mão nos longos cabelos negros, desanimado por não conseguir nenhuma informação que servisse para localiza a criminosa e seu bando.

Hyoga desenhou o rosto da mulher, o mostrou a Seiya – que estava no canto da sala e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O loiro amassou a folha de papel com o desenho e fez uma careta ao errar o lixo, onde já tinha muitos papéis de tentativas de fazer um retrato falado de _Athena. _

Seiya não tinha nem visto direito o rosto dela e não conseguia passar uma boa discrição, dificultando o trabalho de Hyoga.

Os quatro policiais olharam para a porta quando ela foi aberta e com cara de desanimo dois homens entraram na sala. Ikki andou até sua mesa, puxou a cadeira, sentando-se em seguida, e Saga fechou a porta antes de olhar para os presentes, mantendo o semblante sério.

- Descobriu alguma coisa, Saga? – Seiya perguntou para o investigador.

- Nada – ele falou, balançando a cabeça que _'não'. _Caminhou até uma mesa vaga, puxou uma cadeira para si e sentou. – Não tinha impressões digitais, fios de cabelo ou qualquer coisa que pudesse nos levar até Athena – ele falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, com uma expressão cansada. – Foi mais um plano perfeito.

- Essa garota está dando mais trabalho do que pensei. – Ikki falou desanimado, tirando a arma da cintura e colocando sobre a mesa.

- Como pode? – Seiya retrucou, fazendo uma careta por mexer o braço e o local, que estava enfaixado por baixo do casaco que ele vestia, doer. – Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos usar para achá-la e prendê-la!

- Sei como se sente, Seiya – Saga falou num tom resignado. – Também estamos decepcionados, já faz algum tempo que estamos nesse caso e não conseguimos nenhuma informação.

- Não estou decepcionado! – Seiya falou levemente alterado, levando a mão direita ao braço esquerdo. O tombo da moto provocado por _Athena _em sua fuga tinha machucado Seiya. Além de estar com o braço sem poder fazer muitos movimentos por algum tempo, seu corpo ainda doía e seu rosto estava com pequenos arranhados, mas nada grave graças ao capacete que estava usando no momento da queda. – Estou com ódio!

- Acalme-se, Seiya. – pediu Shiryu, largando o papel que lia sobre a mesa e virando para o amigo.

- A polícia secreta de Tóquio está com dificuldades em localizar uma garota! – Seiya falou, raivoso. – Como quer que eu me acalme, Shiryu?

- Ela é muito inteligente – Ikki falou. – Planeja tudo em mínimos detalhes, coisa que outros bandidos erravam e nos possibilitava prendê-los.

- Ela explodiu a moto, não sobrou nem a placa, e o capacete que estava com Seiya não tinha sequer um fio de cabelo, quem usava devia estar usando uma touca – Saga falou, encostando as costas no apoio da cadeira, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- Athena não é só inteligente, Ikki – Seiya massageando a têmpora, tentando ficar menos nervoso. – Além de lutar muito bem, ela é ágil e não parece temer nada. As duas vezes que tentei capturá-la, ela escapou... E nenhum outro criminoso conseguiu fugir duas vezes de mim.

- O único jeito será esperar ela atacar novamente – Saga falou, pensativo. – O problema é saber quando e onde isso vai acontecer.

- Eu acho que... – Shun falou com um meio sorriso frente ao monitor de seu computador e todos olharam para ele. – Eu encontrei alguma coisa.

- O quê? – todos os outros presentes falaram em uníssono e se aproximaram depressa de Shun.

- O que achou, Shun? – Saga perguntou, impaciente.

- Encontrei uma reportagem de alguns anos atrás que saiu no Jornal de Funabachi. – Shun falou, mostrando na tela do computador uma página de jornal com uma foto de um camburão carbonizado caído em um barranco.

- E o que isso tem a ver com Athena, Shun? – Seiya perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do computador, não entendendo.

- Olhem essa outra matéria. – Shun falou, mostrando outra página de jornal.

- _"Crime organizado de Funabachi perde seu líder"_ – Shiryu leu em voz alta o título da reportagem. – "_Hades morre essa noite com um tiro na cabeça"._

- A reportagem fala que Hades foi morto em vingança por uma mulher chamada Athena, em uma boate local – Shun girou a cadeira e olhou para os outros presentes na sala. – Pelo que se sabe, aquele camburão seria da quadrilha mais procurada na época, que estavam voltando de um assalto à banco, mas Hades mandou sua quadrilha os perseguirem e dois deles morreram.

- Quando foi isso? – Ikki perguntou.

Shun limpou a garganta antes de continuar:

- Acho que foi a quatro, talvez cinco anos atrás. Não dá para ter a data precisa, pois está rasurada.

- E? – Saga acenou pedindo que ele prosseguisse.

- Alguns amigos de Pandora, a esposa de Hades, disseram que ela estava muito abalada por ver o marido morrer a sua frente e que ela teria mudado para Osaka – Shun falou. – E disseram também que Pandora comentou que quem matou Hades era a filha de Zeus e Métis, criminosos que eram procurados pela polícia.

- Você está querendo dizer que Athena, filha desses criminosos que escapou desse acidente e que matou Hades, é a mesma que estamos procurando? – Hyoga cruzou os braços, olhando para Shun, tentando compreender as palavras do policial.

- Não somente isso... Estou querendo dizer que Athena está envolvida em crimes há mais de cincos anos – Shun continuou. – E mesmo assim em nenhuma delegacia que entrei em contado tem alguma informação sobre ela. A delegacia estadual de Funabachi apenas me disse que ela tem um irmão que também trabalha no crime, o outro sobrevivente do ataque de Hades, e que atende pelo codinome Phoebo.

- _Phoebo_? – Saga repetiu, surpreso.

- Sim – Shun falou, balançando a cabeça para afirmar sua resposta. – Sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

- Phoebo é um criminoso que há algum tempo atrás eu estava ajudando a tentar capturar, mas era na Grécia – Saga falou, levando a mão ao queixo. – Mas não conseguimos achá-lo... E agora você está me dizendo que ele e Athena são parentes?

- Parece que sim, foi descoberto há pouco tempo atrás – Shun falou, voltando os olhos para o computador. – Então o caso é mais abrangente que pensávamos. Se prendermos um, poderemos localizar o outro.

- Hum... – Saga falou, pensativo. – Isso é bom, muito bom. Gostaria mesmo de prender Phoebo.

- Realmente – Seiya falou com um sorriso confiante, mais para si próprio do que para os outros presentes na sala. – Então quando eu prender Athena, ela vai passar muito tempo atrás das grades.

- Além de pegar muitos anos de cadeia por assalto, sua pena ainda será maior por crime em primeiro grau, podendo acarretar até em pena de morte – Shiryu raciocinou. – A morte de Hades foi um homicídio doloso, ainda que a vítima seja um bandido muito procurado pela polícia.

- Tem mais alguma coisa, Shun? – Seiya perguntou, dando mais alguns passos na direção de Shun.

- Por enquanto é tudo que temos sobre ela, infelizmente – Shun falou, levantando da cadeira. – Vou pesquisar alguma coisa sobre Zeus e Métis. Tentarei descobrir alguma coisa sobre seus verdadeiros nomes, isso já ajudaria nas buscas.

- Sim, isso mesmo, Shun. Continue pesquisando sobre Zeus e Métis. – Saga falou, levando a mão ao ombro de Shun. – Pelo menos agora temos por onde começar novas pesquisas.

- Agora temos outros caminhos para tentar encontrar Athena – Ikki sorriu para o irmão. – Pelo irmão ou até mesmo pelos pais já falecidos.

- Vou entrar em contado com alguns jornais do Japão sobre reportagens relacionadas a alguns desses quatro criminosos. – Shiryu falou, caminhando em direção a saída da sala.

- E eu vou entrar em contado com a polícia grega, quem sabe tenham alguma informação sobre Phoebo – Saga falou. – Hyoga vai comigo e Ikki acompanhe Shiryu.

- Ok. – Ikki acenou que _'sim'_ e saiu da sala junto a Shiryu.

- Vamos Hyoga. – Saga chamou.

- Certo. – Hyoga caminhou até sua mesa e pegou um seu casaco pendurado na cadeira e se virou para o investigador.

- E eu? – Seiya perguntou frente a Saga. – O que eu faço?

- Você vai para casa e tire o resto do dia de folga – Saga falou com um sorriso e virou-se para sair da sala, olhando-o de soslaio. – Já fez sua parte e ainda está machucado. Nós usamos a inteligência e você usa a força.

- Hum... – um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Seiya, ignorando o comentário do investigador Saga que saiu da sala em seguida, acompanhado do policial Hyoga.

- Vai vê-la, não é mesmo? – Shun perguntou ao ver o sorriso de Seiya e andou até o bebedouro, colocou água no corpo, voltando depois para o computador.

Seiya acenou, confirmando com a cabeça, sem desfazer seu sorriso. Desde o breve encontro deles na sorveteria – há dias atrás – ele queria voltar a vê-la e estava sempre pensando em Saori, mas _'Athena' _atacou novamente, atrapalhando seus planos.

O policial moreno caminhou até sua mesa e pegou suas coisas, saindo depois da sala, deixando o irmão Amamiya mais novo sozinho.

_**-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-**_

Saori estava dirigindo há algumas horas seu carro esporte vermelho em alta velocidade. Sem destino certo, ela andava pelas ruas da capital do Japão com o rádio do veículo ligado com o som no volume máximo.

Sempre que tinha um pesadelo com a morte dos pais, ia para a academia de treino da mansão e lutava sozinha para esquecer o momento da explosão que ficou marcado em sua mente e a apavorava toda vez que sonhava com a cena, mas dessa vez ainda estava com o corpo dolorido de ter treinado lá para aliviar a raiva que sentia por causa do beijo de Seiya.

Ela rodou os olhos ao lembrar-se da ousadia dele. Ainda sentia-se uma imbecil por não ter feito nada depois de Seiya tê-la beijado. _"Maravilha! Agora eu ainda fui lembrar dele"._

Ela deu um pulo do banco do carro quando um raio cortou o céu carregado com nuvens escuras. A chuva que caía fraca até então, começou a engrossa.

- Eu não acredito – ela bufou, buzinando para um carro que estava na frente dela e não fazia a mínima menção de dar passagem para a irritada motorista. – Vou voltar para casa.

Desistindo de seguir o carro lerdo a sua frente, ela entrou no acostamento, pisou mais no acelerador e puxou o freio de mão ao mesmo tempo em que virava o volante, dando um cavalinho-de-pau para seguir na outra direção da pista dupla, fazendo alguns poucos automóveis que trafegavam na rua quase baterem no carro esporte dela.

A jovem Kido fez uma careta quando o cheiro de pneu queimado invadiu suas narinas e viu pelo retrovisor um rastro de fumaça branca, que logo sumiu com as grossas gotas de chuva.

Dirigiu em direção a sua casa cantando junto com a música que tocava no rádio, pelo menos assim ocupava seus pensamentos e podia esquecer de tudo que a incomodava por algum tempo.

Além de estar abalada com o pesadelo que teve com os pais, não conseguia parar de pensar em Seiya. _"Droga! Eu o vi apenas duas vezes e sinto meu coração bater descompassado ao lembrar dele"._ Continuou a cantar sem ao menos prestar atenção à letra da música. _"Ninguém nunca tinha ousado me beijar. Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo?"._

A poucos quarteirões de sua mansão, ela embalou demais o carro, não vendo uma pedra em seu caminho e o carro balançar um pouco ao passar em cima dela. Parou o veículo na rua do bairro que morava ao perceber que seu pneu havia estourado e gritou um palavrão.

- Droga! Droga! E eu pensando que já tinha problemas o suficiente! – reclamou dando alguns socos no volante. Parou subitamente e olhou para rua a sua frente, quase não vendo por causa da forte chuva, e rodou os olhos. – E antes de sair de casa eu tirei o estepe e não coloquei de volta no carro.

Gritou mais uns sucessivos xingamentos e pegou sua bolsa no banco de passageiro. Procurou pelo celular, e o localizou com um sorriso, que se desfez quando viu que sinal estava fraco e não dava para fazer uma ligação.

Abriu a porta e foi para a calçada, caminhando de um lado para o outro até encontrar um lugar que o sinal funcionasse, encolhendo-se ao sentir as grossas e frias gotas de chuva em seu corpo, fazendo-a encolher-se.

- Consegui! – parou de andar e discou o número de sua casa com um sorriso. Assim que ouviu a voz de Tatsume do outro lado da linha e foi falar com ele, o celular apitou, fazendo Saori olhar para o visor que anunciava _"bateria fraca"_ antes de desligar. – Maldição!

Xingou de novo, arremessando o celular contra o chão, fazendo bateria cair de um lado e o resto do celular ser destruindo completamente com o impacto. Voltou ao carro e pegou sua bolsa para ir para casa a pé. Não tinha outra opção no momento, teria que andar pelo menos seis quarteirões até sua casa debaixo de uma forte chuva.

- Acho que hoje não é meu dia de sorte. – ela falou, passando a mão pelo rosto molhado e tirando a franja da testa. – Kami...

Andou pela rua, ignorando alguns carros que passavam por ela buzinando e os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu quase noturno. Apressou mais os passos. Estava com frio com a blusinha preta e a calça jeans que vestia, e seu seus pés doíam.

"_Pelo menos minha sorte é melhor na hora dos assaltos", _Saori sorriu divertida, _"Do contrário, eu estaria morta"._

- Imbecil! – Saori reclamou quando um carro parou atrás dela e buzinou. Ela rodou os olhos com a insistência dele e continuou a andar. Estava muito irritada e se alguém falasse qualquer coisa com ela, correria o grande risco de levar uma surra.

Ouviu a porta do carro se abrir, passos sendo dado em sua direção e ignorou. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Saori não queria bater em ninguém no momento, apesar de achar um prazer quase mórbido descontar sua raiva espancando alguém – e seria muito melhor que um saco de areia –, estava cansada demais para isso. Suas pernas doíam e a sandália de salto que calçava não estava ajudando muito em sua caminhada.

Sentiu quando colocaram sobre seus ombros um casaco e se virou, arregalando os olhos ao ver a bela figura masculina a sua frente.

- Seiya... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro ao ver o rapaz parado a sua frente com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Saori deu um pequeno passo para trás. Seu coração disparou e ela sentiu seu corpo ficar trêmulo. _"Eu estou nervosa!"._ Ela fechou a mão para tentar parar de tremer, xingando-se mentalmente. _"Eu não acredito que estou nervosa perto dele, não fico nervosa nem quando estou sendo perseguida pela polícia"._

Após alguns segundo ela conseguiu suavizar a expressão surpresa e manteve o rosto impassível – a muito custo.

- Quer uma carona? – Seiya perguntou.

- Não, obrigada – Saori falou friamente tirando o casaco dos ombros e entregando a ele, apesar de gostar do perfume de Seiya que exalava da blusa. – Posso me virar sozinha.

- Acho que vai precisar – ele falou, vendo-a se virar para ir embora. – Sua casa ainda está um pouco longe daqui.

- Como? – Saori parou de andar e voltou-se para Seiya que se aproximou dela. – Como sabe onde é a minha casa?

- Eu falei que queria encontrá-la novamente, Saori – Seiya inclinou o corpo para Saori, falando próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer com a proximidade que ele estava dela. – Não consigo para de pensar em você. Precisava te ver.

- Eu... – Saori tentou falar, mas novamente a sensação de tremor tomou conta de seu corpo e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela sentia as suas pernas bambas.

- Eu a levo em casa. – Seiya deu um passo na direção dela, mas ela recuou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa e... – Saori falou se afastando e tentou correr. _"Por que eu estou tentando fugir? Seria mais fácil bater nele, Saori!"._

Seiya a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto de si antes que ela fosse embora, a segurando pela cintura, encarando os lindos olhos verdes dela, mas que estavam assustados no momento.

Saori abriu a boca para protesta e empurrou a mão no tórax dele, tentando inutilmente se solta. Suas mão tremiam e sua força parecia ter sumido. Sentia-se impotente ao olhar os olhos escuros de Seiya. Não conseguia nem se mover ou raciocinar corretamente.

- Por que está tremendo? – Seiya falou no ouvido da jovem, enquanto passava carinhosamente a mão pelo rosto molhado dela, tirando a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos de Saori, fazendo-a corar.

- F-frio... Estou com frio. – ela mentiu num sussurrou, com a face ainda corada. Apesar de também estar com frio, seu corpo tremia era pela presença dele e proximidade dos dois. Tremia de nervosismo.

Seiya puxou mais ela para perto de si e ela parou de tentar se afastar. Saori sentiu o corpo quente de Seiya em contato com o seu que estava gelado e uma incrível sensação de proteção a invadiu. Por um segundo, não se importou de estar parecendo frágil nos braços de Seiya.

Levantando o rosto timidamente para encará-lo, sentindo as bochechas ficarem mais rubra, mas tentou se afastar novamente ao cair em si e zangou-se mentalmente. _"Estou parecendo uma garota indefesa! Não quero ter sentimentos por ele! Preciso sair daqui e..."._

- Gosto de você, Saori.

Toda a expressão zangada que tinha se desfez e ela sentiu novamente uma sensação agradável percorrer seu corpo com as palavras de Seiya. Se o que estava sentindo era um sentimento por Seiya, não tentaria mais controlar suas emoções. Não tentaria mais dominar seu coração com sua mente... Era desgastaste demais.

- Eu acho... – Saori desviou os olhos dos dele abaixando o rosto, envergonhada. _"Saori, não adianta não querer... Você já **tem** sentimento por Seiya, desde o primeiro momento que ele se aproximou de você". _– Eu acho que também... Também gosto de você.

Seiya sorriu e levantou o rosto dela com a mão, aproximando os lábios dos de Saori. Ao perceber que ela levou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, Seiya a beijou.

No começo, ela ficou meio insegura. _Nunca _antes tinha se permitido envolver tanto assim com alguém. Era uma coisa diferente e nova para ela, mas estava gostando da sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo ao beijar Seiya. Estava gostando de quebrar a barreira que sempre colocava para ninguém se aproximar dela mais do que ela achasse necessário.

Deixou-o entreabria sua boca e avançar com a língua, a procura da dela. A princípio, eram movimentos suaves, delicados e carinhosos. Segundos depois, estavam quase selvagens, inebriantes e sedentos, fazendo Saori abraçar Seiya com mais força.

As mãos de Seiya ficavam acariciando as costas e cintura dela, gostando do contado prazeroso que a pele macia e tremula dela lhe proporcionava. Saori apenas aproveitava dos toques e beijos, soltando um gemido de satisfação quase inaudível.

Separaram-se para tomar ar, com a respiração ofegante do longo e ardente beijo que tinham dado. Saori ainda permaneceu com os olhos fechados e Seiya abraçou o pequeno corpo dela, apertando-a contra o seu de modo protetor, tentando aquecê-la.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e afundou o rosto no tórax dele com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e inchados; as bochechas um pouco coradas.

- Eu posso saber o que estava fazendo andando com essa chuva? – Seiya perguntou, afastando um pouco e colocou o casaco sobre os ombros dela, preocupado.

- O pneu do meu carro furou e meu celular estava sem bateria. – ela falou, segurando o casaco para ele não cair de seu corpo, sentindo Seiya passar um braço pela sua cintura.

- Acho melhor eu te levar para casa – ele falou a conduzindo para o carro. – Você deve estar com frio, ainda está tremendo.

- Eu não estava tremendo porque estava com frio... – ela parou de falar, mordendo o lábio, praguejando por ter falado demais e corou ao ouvi-lo dar uma risada.

- Não é porque não está com frio que vai querer continuar nessa chuva. – Seiya falou, parando ao lado da porta de passageiro e abrindo para ela, dando a volta no carro e entrando.

- Obrigada. – ela falou e encolheu-se no bando do carro, totalmente molhada. Olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, somente nesse momento percebendo o curativo no braço esquerdo de Seiya. – O que aconteceu com seu braço?

- Bem... Apenas um pequeno acidente com meu _trabalho._

Seiya deu um sorriso, olhando para ela antes de dar a partida no carro, vendo-a retribuir outro antes de respirar fundo e se acomodar no banco, encolhendo-se e fechando os olhos com uma expressão cansada.

O rapaz manteve no semblante o contentamento, voltando os olhos para rua. Finalmente poderia estar junto com ela. Não queria ficar longe dela e não permitiria que Saori tentasse se afastar ou fugir novamente. Depois do beijo que deram, sentia que não conseguiria mais se afastar dela. Estava completamente apaixonado...

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora – **Minna-san, konnichiwa! Essa é a segunda parte do capítulo 5, e também meu capítulo favorito. Quem queria ver romance na fic, aqui está o/. A partir de agora a história terá mais romance, mas sem tirar as cenas de lutas, roubos e ação /o/._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, por favor. Cenas românticas não são meu forte e preciso muito saber o que acharam, ok?_

_Oh! Obrigada pelos reviews. Agradeço a Nina Neviani, Lu-Hiei-Haumi, Rin-chan, Mila Sparrow, Lillyth-chan e Maya. Beijos, muito beijos a vocês!_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
__Ja mata ne_


	8. Capítulo 6

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá... o.o Sim, eu demorei imensamente para publicar e peço desculpas, pessoal. Eu estava estudando e estagiando, ou seja, sem tempo nem para respirar. u.u Mas aqui esta o capítulo e espero que goste. Não se esqueçam de comentar, ok? _

_Agradecimento a Dany que revisou o capítulo. Beijos, menina!_

_Ah, outra coisa, eu atualizei hoje porque é um dia muito especial para mim: meu aniversário! Hoje eu faço exatamente 20 aninhos... Weeeeee! Esse capítulo é meu presente para vocês, assim como o capítulo de "A Dor de Um Amor". /o/_

_Não posso deixar de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram um comentário para mim: Mila Sparrow, Nina Neviani, Lillyth-chan, Mauricio (Meu priminho do coração! xD), Maya, Kelen Potter, Andressa, saorezinha e Kitai Black. Muitos beijos a vocês!_

_Acho que é só... o.O_

_Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

-

-

_**Vida Bandida**_

_By Palas Lis_

**-**

_**Capítulo 6**_

-

- Amanhã à noite? – Saori sorriu falando ao celular, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente para o porão da mansão Kido, abriu a porta vendo o local com todos seus companheiros de crime e ignorou a face contrariada deles. – Até amanhã, Seiya.

- Outra vez a Saori está falando com ele, nem parece à mesma que espancava todo homem que se aproximava dela – Miro comentou com Shaka que estava ao lado dele e deu uma risada junto com o amigo, mas estremeceu quando Saori estreitou os olhos dele e pôde ler nos lábios dela uma ameaça.

- Também estou com saudades de você – Saori disse docemente, entrando na sala, andando para o seu lugar, fazendo um sinal com a mão em seu pescoço, querendo dizer que se alguém falasse alguma coisa estaria em sérios apuros com ela. – Beijos, Seiya.

- Que meigo! – Shura falou ao ver Saori desligar o celular e o colocar sobre a mesa com um sorriso nos lábios, cruzando a perna direita sobre a esquerda elegantemente.

- O que você disse, Shura? – Saori falou em tom de aviso, desfazendo o sorriso e ele bufou. – Não queira me deixar brava.

- Você poderia nos tratar como você trata esse rapaz – Aioria reclamou, levantando a cabeça que estava debruçada sobre a mesa. – Você é tão gentil com ele.

- E quem disse que eu trato vocês mal? – Saori perguntou, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta.

- Claro que não – Aioros falou, irônico. – Você é sempre muito_ gentil _conosco.

- Eu que conheço suas gentilezas. – Shura falou, levando a mão à cabeça, num ato de desanimo. – Você vive arremessando coisas em mim, da última vez fiquei com a testa roxa com celular que você jogou na minha cabeça.

- Ah, Shura – Saori falou, depois de dar uma gostosa gargalhada. – Foi tão engraçado.

- Eu não achei nada engraçado, garota – ele falou, fazendo uma careta.

- Além do mais, a culpa foi sua. – ela falou, simplesmente.

- Minha! – ele quase gritou.

- Tinha sido um dia péssimo – Saori falou. – O pneu do meu carro estourou, tive que vim para casa a pé e quando cheguei você veio fazer piada a respeito do casaco de Seiya que estava comigo e como sempre, eu avisei, mas você não deu atenção.

- Mas foi engraçado você entrando aqui com o casaco de um homem, além de estar toda molhada e parecia muito envergonhada – Shura falou, começando a rir de novo, mas parou quando Saori descruzou os braços e pegou o celular na mesa, ameaçando jogar nele. – Você é muito violenta, menina.

- Você vai ver _a violenta_ se não calar a boca – Saori falou, estreitando os olhos depois de colocar o celular sobre a mesa.

- Vocês poderiam esquecer esse assunto. Tem mais de seis meses que isso aconteceu. – Mú falou, calmamente. – Vocês são cansativos.

- Você fala isso porque não foi sua cabeça que ficou inchada! – Shura falou, com uma careta para Mú, que apenas riu.

- E eu poderia saber porque você chegou atrasada, Saori? – Kanon perguntou.

- Talvez eu esteja querendo descontar todas as vezes que vocês me fizeram esperar – Saori falou com um sorriso.

- Nós nunca fizemos você esperar _uma hora_! – ele falou bravo.

- Digamos que eu sou _muito _vingativa – ela disse, esboçando um sorriso levemente perverso para os comparsas.

- Eu acho que você não nos chamaria aqui apenas para se vingar – Kamus falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela alargou o sorriso, o deixando mais perverso. – Você não faria uma coisa dessas, faria?

- Apesar de alguns de vocês merecerem e ser muito divertido vê-los esperando, não foi esse o motivo que me fez os chamar aqui.

- Então... – Shura falou, maldoso. – Veio apenas nos dar o desprazer de sua companhia?

Saori não disse nada, arremessando o celular na cabeça dele, que arregalou os olhos e desviou a tempo, fazendo ela fungar por ter errado o seu alvo e olhar na mesa a procura de outra coisa que pudesse jogar nele, mas não encontrando nada, bufou resignada.

- É o quarto celular que você tentar destruir em poucos meses – Aioros falou pegando o celular que passou entre sua cabeça e a de Shura, antes que fosse de encontro à parede.

- Calma, Saori. – Afrodite falou, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Ele só faz isso para implicar com você.

- Eu acho melhor você ficar calado, Shura – Saori falou em tom de aviso. – Se não esta querendo ficar _novamente_ com a testa roxa.

- Mal-humorada! – Shura grunhiu e Aioros colocou o celular sobre a mesa.

O silêncio reinou no lugar por alguns segundos, só ouvia o som do relógio analógico na parede. Miro foi abrir a boca para falar, irritado com o silêncio e impaciente para saber o porquê daquela reunião, mas Saori interrompeu levantando a mão, pedindo a ele que se calasse.

- _Meninos... _– Saori deu uma risada ao ouvir o Miro mostrar a língua para ela, Shaka continuar sério, Shura estreitar os olhos e alguns rodar os olhos, não gostando na maneira que ela se referiu a eles. – Temos algumas coisas para resolver.

- Que coisas, Saori? – Afrodite perguntou serelepe, desfazendo o sorriso e murmurando um _'desculpe'_ quando Saori olhou para ele com olhos estreitos, raivosa por ter sido interrompida.

- Solo! – Saori falou fazendo uma careta, falando o nome do outro criminoso como se fosse um palavrão.

- Mas Solo já devolveu o dinheiro do roubo – Aldebaran falou, confuso. – Qual o problema com ele agora?

- Foi informada que ele e Shidoki estão assaltando juntos – Saori falou de modo nada amigável. – Isso poderá nos trazer problemas.

- Você tem razão, Saori – Mú ponderou. – Os dois podem se voltar contra nós, como era antes daquele assalto que fizemos juntos.

- Não somente isso – Saori falou. – Se as duas quadrilhas realmente unirem-se, ficarão com muito poder no crime.

- Mesmo que juntasse Shidoki, Solo e a quadrilha de Éris, não ficariam mais poderosos que nós – Miro falou com um sorriso prepotente, dando de ombros. – Então, por que se preocupar, Saori?

- Sei que não ficarão mais fortes que nós – Saori disse, mantendo a expressão inexpressiva. – Temos muitas armas e temos milhões guardados dos roubos que fizemos.

- Qual o problema então? – Shaka perguntou.

- Eles tentarão algo – Saori levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até outra ponta da mesa, sendo seguida com os olhos pelos companheiros de crime. – Irão querer destruir nossa quadrilha.

- Como você é desconfiada. – Miro murmurou e Saori preferiu ignorá-lo a começar outra discussão.

- No que você está pensando? – Kamus perguntou.

- Ainda não tenho nada em mente – Saori falou. – Quero apenas que vocês tomem cuidado.

- Você está preocupada conosco, Saori? – Shura perguntou, divertido.

- Não – Saori falou direta e sorriu. – Apenas não quero perder meus companheiros de crime, não se arruma criminosos competentes como vocês facilmente.

- Isso era para ser um elogio? – Miro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está avisado – Saori falou, ignorando a pergunta de Miro e caminhando para seu lugar, apoiando as mãos no apoio da cadeira. – Também estamos com problemas com a polícia.

- Nós não, você – Shaka falou, com um sorriso, querendo provocar a chefe da quadrilha. – Aquele policial sempre está atrás de _você_.

- Claro – Saori sorriu com falsete. – Vocês fazem parte da maior quadrilha do Japão e a polícia nem está se importando com isso, querem apenas a mim – ela fez uma pausa e continuou em um tom irônico: – E vão ficar tão feliz **se** me encontrarem, que vão até dar uma festa e vocês serão os convidados de honra.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Shaka falou, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- O problema não é aquele policial, eu até me divirto com ele _tentando_ me capturar – Saori explicou. – O que me preocupa é o quanto à polícia já sabe sobre nós.

- Provavelmente, quase nada – Aioros falou, dando de ombros e Saori olhou para ele. – Você sempre está disfarçada e nós com toucas e máscaras.

- Espero que você esteja certo, Aioros. – Saori falou, puxando sua cadeira e sentando-se.

- Era só isso? – Kanon perguntou, fazendo menção de levantar. – Podemos ir?

- Não, quando eu terminar eu aviso, Kanon – Saori falou asperamente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos graciosamente, ignorando o olhar revoltado que Kanon lançou para ela. – Temos uma encomenda.

- Encomenda? – Miro perguntou. – Que encomenda, Saori?

- Se vocês esperassem pelo menos eu acabar de falar, não precisariam ficar perguntando e eu não precisaria ficar repetindo. – Saori falou depois de bufar, irritada em toda hora um deles a interromper.

- Então continue. – Miro falou, fazendo um aceno com a mão, pedindo a ela que prosseguisse.

- Abel me ligou, como não está conseguindo enviar algumas armas para uma a máfia de Urawa, pediu que eu me encarregasse dessa encomenda – Saori falou, passando os olhos pelos amigos, que pareciam não ter gostado muito da notícia. – Não precisam fazer essas caras, vamos ficar com todo o lucro, Abel só não está querendo perder o cliente.

- Pelo jeito, você já aceitou – Kanon falou. – Não acha que deveria ter conversado conosco antes?

- E desde quando tenho que pedir permissão de vocês para fazer alguma coisa? – Saori perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Ela esperou por alguns segundos uma resposta que não veio, enquanto observava a expressão dos comparsas mudar. Alguns fizeram caretas, outros murmuraram xingos inaudíveis e outros ainda arquejaram, mas Saori não se importou.

- Bem, já está tudo preparado – Saori continuou. – Quero Aldebaran, Kanon, Shaka, como Shura ainda está com a perna enfaixada, vou colocar Afrodite e...

- Oba! – Afrodite ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela chefe da quadrilha, levantou os dois braços para cima, alegremente, deixando uma imensa gota na cabeça de Saori.

- ... E Carlo – Saori completou o nome de quem participaria do novo roubo. Ela viu Carlo dar um sorriso perverso e estreitou os olhos para ele. – Mas vou avisando, Carlo, se você atirar novamente sem minha autorização, as coisas não ficarão muito boas para você.

- Por mim – ele deu de ombros, desfazendo o sorriso. – O que importa é o dinheiro.

- Ótimo.

- Qual é o plano? – Afrodite perguntou, afoito. – Eu vou poder dirigir...?

- Por favor, Afrodite – Saori falou o cortando, levantando a mão, pedindo a ele que se calasse. – Vai ser um plano arriscado e não vou colocá-lo em risco com você dirigindo.

- 'Tá bom – Afrodite falou num tom choroso, com lágrimas nos olhos e Saori rodou os olhos, irritando-se com todo o sentimentalismo e sensibilidade do comparsa.

- Afrodite, depois eu deixo você andar no meu carro, satisfeito?

- Sim! – ele falou, limpando os olhos com a costa da mão. – Mas eu quero no seu novo carro, aquele conversível dourado.

- O conversível dourado? – Saori falou, contraindo o rosto, imaginando o estrago que Afrodite provavelmente faria em seu novo carro. – Está certo.

- Então eu também quero e... – Shura retrucou e os outros também ficaram eufóricos para dirigir o belíssimo conversível dourado da garota.

- Calados! – Saori gritou, batendo as mãos na mesa com força. – Estou tentando comunicá-los do nosso novo assalto e não quem quer dar um passeio no meu carro!

Os homens do local calaram-se, prendendo até a respiração, assustados com o berro que Saori deu e encolheram-se em seus lugares ao perceber o olhar assassino que ela lançava sobre eles.

- Se alguém, qualquer um de vocês, falar alguma coisa e me interromper novamente... – Saori estreitou os olhos em sinal de aviso, falando num tom ameaçador. – Eu vou colocar para fora dessa sala!

Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça que _'sim'_ mesmo a contragosto e Saori deu um sorriso satisfeito vendo que sua ameaça tinha surtido efeito e todos ficaram calados e prestavam atenção nela.

- Depois eu deixo quem quiser dar um volta no meu carro – Saori falou cansada, massageando a têmpora, vendo sorrisos se formarem nos lábios deles. – Mas, por favor, me deixe primeiro explicar o plano.

- Não vamos falar mais nada – Mú falou.

- Descobri uma loja de armas recém inaugurada – Saori falou, depois de respirar fundo, tentando concluir sua explanação. – Vamos invadir o lugar daqui a quatro dias.

- Certo – Kanon falou, levantando de seu lugar. – Nos encontramos aqui que horas?

- Meia-noite. Temos que estar lá antes das duas. – Saori respondeu. – No intervalo da troca de vigias.

- Estamos liberados? – Aioria perguntou.

- Sim, podem ir. – Saori falou, com um gesto de mão, pedindo que fosse logo embora da vista dela.

- Então nos vemos depois – Shaka falou, levantando de seu lugar e caminhando para a porta, seguido pelos outros.

Saori viu todos eles saindo da sala e suspirou cansada, debruçando sobre a mesa. Seus comparsas de roubo deixavam qualquer um louco, sempre estavam a interrompendo, reclamando, implicando ou brigando. _"Eles tem sorte de serem ótimos ladrões e eu gostar muito deles, senão... Já teria matado todos!"_.

_**-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-**_

Saori parou o carro no estacionamento próximo a praia. Desceu do veículo e caminhou pela calçada vagarosamente, olhando os lados a procura de Seiya.

Só de pensar em Seiya e que logo estaria junto a ele, sentiu o coração pulsar descompassado no peito e as pernas fraquejarem _"Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse me fazer sentir tão bem"_. Sorriu enquanto andava distraída. _"Eu nunca quis me apaixonar, achava isso uma idiotice..."_.

Saori levou a mão ao coração, pensando nos lindos olhos escuros do jovem que a encantava _"... Mas com o Seiya é diferente, eu estou... Apaixonada por ele"._ Parou um pouco de andar e levantou os olhos para o céu noturno, vendo as estrelas brilhando intensamente e a lua cheia resplandecendo.

Ela suspirou desanimada, ainda não havia dito que estava apaixonada por ele. _"Eu sempre sou tão corajosa e não consigo dizer para Seiya o que sinto por ele". _Suspirou novamente, abaixando os olhos e voltando a andar.

- Hoje... Hoje eu vou falar tudo que sinto por ele – Saori sibilou para si mesma, sentindo as mãos tremerem. – Hoje vou falar para Seiya tudo que sinto e... Ai!

Saori parou de falar ao esbarrar em algo. Após equilibrar-se para não cair, ela levantou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes ao ver um homem parado a sua frente, com expressão zangada, não gostando de ser esbarrado pela jovem Kido.

- Você não olha por onde anda, menina? – o homem perguntou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar na minha frente – Saori respondeu, friamente, estreitando os olhos verdes para ele. – Pare de falar besteiras e saia da minha frente, **agora.**

O homem olhou para o rosto contrariado dela e depois para os amigos que estavam perto dele, dando uma gargalhada da altiva garota, que parecia estar querendo ser obedecida imediatamente. _"Ele está rindo de mim!"_ Saori estreitou mais os olhos, irritando-se com as risadas dele.

- E se eu não sair? – ele debochou dando um sorriso. – O que vai fazer? Bater-me?

Saori olhou para ele, suavizando a expressão, esboçando um pequeno sorriso satisfeito pela _proposta_ tentadora de bater nele. Fazia muito tempo que não arrumava briga na rua e estava mesmo sentindo falta de bater em alguém. Ultimamente somente se preocupava com os assaltos e seus pensamentos estavam ocupados demais com uma pessoa... _Seiya. _

- Eu gostei da sua idéia – Saori falou, levantando as mãos e estalou os dedos, enquanto olhava para o rosto bonito do homem, que logo estaria todo machucado com os socos que levaria.

- Você está mesmo querendo brigar comigo, garota? – ele falou, dando risada quando ela acenou que _'sim'_ com um sorriso confiante nos lábios. – Então vamos ver do que você é capaz.

- Você não está querendo brigar com uma mulher, não é mesmo? – um dos homens perguntou, levando a mão ao ombro do outro.

- Se ela acha que pode comigo, Shun – ele tirou a mão de seu ombro, sem desviar os olhos de Saori. – Por que não?

- Eu não acho... – Saori deu um sorriso trocista para o rival. – _Eu posso _com você.

O homem fungou, raivoso com a mulher pretensiosa a sua frente, que parecia muito confiante em brigar com ele. Deu um passo na direção dela e Saori avançou contra ele, cansada de esperar ele tomar a iniciativa da briga. Como detestava pessoas lerdas!

- Calma aí, Ikki.

Saori parou a poucos centímetros de acertar Ikki com um soco ao ouvir a voz masculina já conhecida. Ikki olhou para trás de Saori, já se preparava para desviar do golpe dela. Ela levantou os olhos ao sentir um braço a segurar pela cintura, encarando o homem ao seu lado.

- Seiya...? – Sarou falou, visivelmente confusa.

- Você não estava querendo bater em uma mulher, estava? – Seiya perguntou, puxando Saori para mais perto de si, ainda olhando para o amigo.

"_Eu que ia bater nele e não ele em mim!"_ Saori pensou, zangada e olhou para Ikki que riu debochando dela, sentindo o sangue ferver e uma imensa vontade de espancá-lo até deixá-lo inconsciente invadiu sua mente.

- Idiota! – Saori resmungou, cerrando o pulso, estreitando os olhos verdes na direção de Ikki.

- Eu não estava querendo bater nela, Seiya – ele defendeu-se, sem desfazer o sorriso debochado. – Ela que estava querendo brigar comigo.

- Estava mesmo e...

- Sim e você aceitou brigar com uma mulher – Seiya falou, antes que Saori pulasse no pescoço de Ikki.

- Pelo menos ela não tem só um rostinho bonito – Ikki riu, dando de ombros pela preocupação de Seiya. – Tem personalidade – ele desviou os olhos de Seiya e olhou para Saori, que ainda parecia muito enfezada com ele. – Você é muito arrogante, garota.

- Vou te mostrar a arrogante – Saori soltou a mão de Seiya de sua cintura e foi para cima de Ikki.

- Sinceramente, garota, não quero bater em você – Ikki falou, em tom de aviso. – Mas não vou tolerar seus desafios.

- Saori... – Seiya a puxou pela cintura novamente, antes que ela chegasse perto de Ikki e completou divertido: – Não se preocupe, vou te proteger do Ikki.

Saori arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Seiya, como se um raio a tivesse acertado, sentindo o corpo ficar trêmulo. _"Jamais ouvi alguém dizer que ia me proteger"._

Sentiu o coração bater veemente e as pernas bambearem _"Eu nunca precisei de proteção... Nunca quis proteção". _Seiya passou os braços em torno do corpo de Saori e a abraçou. _"Nem meus pais e meu irmão, nunca me ofereceram proteção...". _Ela olhou nos olhos de Seiya, se perdendo no brilho joviais que eles emanavam e a hipnotizava. _"Ao invés disso, me ensinaram a me defender"._

- Tudo bem com você, Saori? – Seiya perguntou, tocando levemente nos lábios dela com os seus, sentindo os lábios dela gelados. – Ikki está te incomodando?

- ... – Saori ficou calada, atordoada em pensamentos, olhando para Seiya sem realmente vê-lo. _"Mas Seiya não, ele quer me proteger... Seiya quer me proteger..."._

- Essa aqui é a Saori Kido – Seiya falou, afastando ela um pouco de si e passando o braço pelo ombro de Saori e olhou para ela. – Esses são meus amigos.

- Amigos? – Saori perguntou, saindo de seu transe e piscou algumas vezes, voltando os olhos para Ikki. – Esse cara é seu amigo?

- Sim, esse é Ikki Amamiya – Seiya falou e apontou para os outros amigos. – Ele trabalha comigo, junto com o seu irmão Shun Amamiya, Alexei Hyoga Yukida e Shiryu Suiyama.

- Então essa é a Saori Kido – Shun falou, fazendo uma reverência para a jovem a sua frente. – Já ouvimos falar _muito_ da senhorita.

- Realmente, Seiya fala muito em você – Hyoga concordou, levando a mão ao queixo, olhando para a garota. – E ele tem razão, a senhorita é muito bela.

Saori corou intensamente com o comentário deles e olhou Seiya de esguelha, vendo-o murmurar um xingo para os amigos, desconcertado com a indiscrição deles. Ela apenas voltou os olhos para os amigos de Seiya e ficou sem graça de querer brigar com um deles.

- Desculpe-me – ela falou para Ikki, sem jeito. – Se soubesse que você era amigo de Seiya, não iria arrumar confusão com você.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Saori – ele respondeu. – Foi apenas um mal entendido.

- Faz tempo que você chegou, Seiya? – Saori perguntou, desviando os olhos de Ikki e olhando para Seiya.

- Não, estava só a esperando – ele falou, sorrindo. – Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Saori olhou para os amigos de Seiya e sorriu, despedindo-se. Ao lado dele, ela caminhou em silêncio, com as mãos juntas frente ao corpo, acanhada de estar junto com Seiya, olhando de vez em quando ele de esguelha.

- Você estava falando sério, Seiya? – Saori perguntou, sem ousar olhar para o homem ao seu lado direito.

- Com relação a quê? – Seiya perguntou.

- Em... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar. – Em me proteger.

- Ah, claro que sim – Seiya exclamou, levando a mão à cabeça e Saori sentiu um frio no estômago com a resposta. – A menos que você não queira.

Saori olhou para ele e sorriu. Era algo tão diferente para ela ser protegida. Sempre se protegeu sozinha e nunca pensou que alguém pudesse oferecer proteção para ela. Ela sorriu novamente ao sentir Seiya segurar em sua mão e a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela. Toda vez que estava com ele era uma sensação nova que conhecia, um sentimento novo que descobria.

- Vamos dar um volta pela praia? – Seiya convidou a garota.

Saori apenas acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça, caminhando da calçada para a direção da praia. Parou antes de pisar na areia e tirou as sandálias que calçava, andando depois pela areia macia e alva da praia, segurando as sandálias.

- Você estava mesmo querendo brigar com o Ikki, Saori? – Seiya perguntou em tom divertido.

- Bem... – Saori falou, corando levemente. – Digamos que eu sou um _pouquinho _explosiva.

- Você? – Seiya arqueou a sobrancelha, duvidoso. – Mas, você é tão meiga e delicada.

Saori sorriu sem graça, corando com a gentileza de Seiya. Ela já foi chamada de muitas coisas, mas _'meiga e delicada'_ não eram os predicados que usavam para descrevê-la.

Sempre foi nomeada de _'violenta e agressiva'_ por seus comparsas de crime, seus pais diziam que ela era _'briguenta, rebelde e revoltada' _e Abel insistia em dizer que seu _'temperamento era péssimo'_, mas nenhum deles nunca a chamou de _'meiga e delicada'_ Na verdade, nem eles nem qualquer outra pessoa. E certamente se outras pessoas tivessem a chamado assim ela teria dado uma má resposta ou procuraria briga.

- Sim – ela sorriu, sem jeito. – Eu tenho que admitir que minha personalidade é complicada.

- Hum... – ele exclamou surpreso com a revelação de Saori e a puxou para perto de si, beijando a testa dela. – Pra mim você é perfeita.

- Ah... – Saori corou e mudou de assunto, envergonhada em estar sendo elogiada. – Sabia que foi a primeira vez que alguém me chamou de _delicada_?

- Sério?

- É – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça que _'sim'. _– Sempre fui muito nervosa, desde criança.

- Pois não parece.

- Teve até uma vez que estava brava com um amigo do meu irmão e acabei o derrubando da escada da casa onde morávamos.

Seiya apenas deu uma gargalhada ao conhecer um pouco mais da garota. Saori não costumava falar muito de si mesma, nem mesmo para ele. Era muito reservada com relação a tudo, principalmente aos seus sentimentos.

O jovem casal caminhava pela areia, sentaram próximo ao mar e ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela, ouvindo o som agradável das ondas alvoroçadas da noite.

- E o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele destroncou o braço e eu fiquei semanas de castigo – Saori falou, lembrando da cena cômica de Atlas caindo, gritando e pulando com dor e ela completou divertida para Seiya: – Mas pelo menos ele nunca mais me provocou.

Seiya virou o rosto para Saori e a fitou, vendo-a dar um sorriso divertido. Sentiu uma incrível sensação de bem estar invadir seu corpo. Era impressionante como seu corpo reagia em contato com o de Saori. Quando estava junto a ela, não existia mais nada para Seiya. E para Saori, não existia mais nada além dele.

Saori percebeu o olhar de Seiya posto sobre si e olhou para o mar, tentando controlar o turbilhão de sentimentos que invadia seu coração. _"Vou falar agora...". _Ela respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem para declarar-se para o jovem ao seu lado._ "... Vou falar tudo o que sinto por ele"._

- S-Seiya... – ela começou, timidamente, xingando-se mentalmente por não conseguir fazer algo aparentemente simples. – E-eu...

- Sim? – ele falou, sentindo ela apertar a camisa dele entre os dedos, com as mãos trêmulas e olhou para ela.

- Seiya... Eu queria dizer... – ela falou, tirando os olhos do mar e encarando os olhos escuros de Seiya. – Eu... – ela tentou de novo, mas gaguejou. _"Fale de uma vez Saori!"._ – Eu...

- Eu sei, Saori – ele falou, acariciando o belo rosto dela e com o outro braço a puxou para mais perto de si, beijando os lábios dela suavemente.

- Sabe? – Saori piscou algumas vezes, duvidosa. – Sabe o quê?

- Sei o que sente por mim.

Saori arregalou os olhos com as palavras de Seiya, ainda mais confusa. Seiya apenas sorriu da face assustada dela e beijou novamente os lábios dela, por várias vezes. _"Ele sabe?", _Saori abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada._ "Como ele sabe o que sinto?"._

- Parece ser muito difícil para você dizer o que sente – Seiya falou, próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo o coração de Saori pulsar mais rápido no peito.

- Eu... Estouapaixonadaporvocê! – Saori tomou fôlego e falou rápido, deitando a cabeça no tórax dele, querendo esconder as bochechas que adquiriram uma cor rubra.

- Não precisava dizer se não quisesse, eu sei o que sente por mim – Seiya riu do acanhamento da jovem.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Seiya – Saori falou, respirando fundo, podendo sentir o perfume agradável de Seiya. – Queria te dizer isso.

- Também estou apaixonado por você, Saori – ele falou.

Saori sorriu e levantou o rosto para poder olhar Seiya, que mantinha nos lábios um sorriso de satisfação ao ouvir dela o que sentia. Sinceramente ele não imaginou que ela iria realmente dizer-lhe isso. _"Não foi tão difícil assim...",_ Saori pensou. Ela suspirou aliviada, finalmente havia tomado coragem e dito a ele o que sentia.

Seiya levou a mão no pescoço de Saori e a puxou para perto de si, beijando os lábios dela, aprofundando o beijo ao sentir ela enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Gosto muito de você, Seiya... – Saori sussurrou, estremecendo ao sentir Seiya deslizar os dedos delicadamente em suas costas e beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu também, Saori.

Seiya abraçou Saori, a beijando novamente, enquanto inclinou o corpo para frente, deitando o de Saori na areia, ficando ao lado dela. Ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados, nem percebendo que estava deitada na areia junto a Seiya. Ele levou dedo a boca dela, contornando os lábios delicadamente, antes de beijá-los.

Saori abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir uma onda mais forte alcançar onde eles estavam e cobrir ambos os corpos, mas não se importou, apenas sorriu, deitando o rosto no peito de Seiya, querendo permanecer com ele daquela maneira para sempre.

-

-


	9. Capítulo 7

_**Notas da Autora – **__Oie, pessoal! o/_

_Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas estava sem tempo para publicar. T-T Estou aproveitando minhas férias para atualizas logo todos meus fics, para terminá-los de uma ver. n.n_

_Agradeço a Dany que revisou. Também a todos que comenta, pois fico muito feliz por cada review que recebo. Beijos especiais para você! \o\_

_Feliz Natal para vocês e um próspero Ano Novo. :-D_

_Até o próximo capítulo. \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis _

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Vida Bandida**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 7**

-

_- Está tudo preparado, Athena._

Saori acenou com a cabeça ao ouvir pelo fone em seu ouvido a chamada para iniciar o plano. Ajeitou o equipamento que estava preso em sua cintura e arrumou a arma que estava no coldre no quadril, na parte de trás.

Olhou para trás para ver se os comparsas já estavam preparados para invadir o lugar e viu Shaka fazer um sinal de positivo com a mão. Ela vestiu a touca ninja preta, ficando apenas com os olhos verdes a mostra e arrumou o microfone preso a ela. Puxou a luva de couro que usava, apertando-a no pulso.

- Já estou entrando, Touro.

_- Ok, Athena._

Ela inclinou o corpo para olhar o lugar que ia invadir. Viu a janela que usaria para a infiltração e sorriu animada. Como gostava das _aventuras _que tinha nos roubos. Era empolgante. Ainda mais quando estavam em perigo, como acontecia na maioria das vezes. A adrenalina ia a mil e isso era maravilhoso para a criminosa Athena.

- Vamos lá! – a garota sorriu, abrindo o vidro com delicadeza e descendo para dentro da loja com uma corda que ia presa no equipamento em seu quadril.

A mulher virou o corpo, segurando a corda com as pernas, enquanto olhava para baixo os sensores vermelhos de segurança. Ela fez uma careta por baixo da máscara, irritada por todos os lugares terem aquelas malditas linhas vermelhas.

- Yoshi, desligue a segurança. – Saori falou.

Segundos depois a linhas começaram a sumir e virou o corpo, pisando levemente no chão com as sapatilhas pretas. Correu para a direção que tinha que abrir a entrada que os comparsas retirariam as armas.

Estancou ao ver uma silhueta mover-se em sua direção. A sombra ficou mais próxima, fazendo Saori colocar-se em modo de ataque e estreitar os olhos, procurando com os orbes verdes alguma coisa suspeita.

- Quem está aí? – ela inquiriu, atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito ao seu redor.

- Athena... – uma voz feminina foi ouvida depois de uma risada tenebrosa.

- É você. – Saori fez uma careta e deu as costas à mulher que se mostrou a ela. – Pensei que fosse alguém importante.

- Garota cretina... – ela fechou a mão em punho, rangendo os dentes de raiva de Saori. – Cretina como o irmão...

Saori parou e virou-se para olhá-la; os olhos mostrando a raiva pela maneira que a mulher se referiu a seu irmão.

- O que sabe do meu irmão, Éris? – Saori falou, ficando alterada.

- Nada, querida. – ela falou, sorrindo, apreciando a raiva de Saori. – Esqueceu-se que quase tornamo-nos cunhadas?

- Bem que eu queria ter esquecido, Éris. – Saori retrucou, torcendo o nariz. – Sorte meu irmão ter recobrado a consciência antes de ter se casado com você.

Deu as costas para a mulher e caminhou em direção da porta para abri-la aos companheiros. Parou automaticamente ao sentir a mira de uma arma em sua cabeça. Rodou os olhos e se virou, encarando Éris, que mantinha uma Magno 44 cromada na mão direita.

- O que quer, Éris? – Saori perguntou, cansada. – Não quero _brincar_ com você agora. Tenho coisas mais úteis para fazer, sabia?

- Continua a mesma moleca irritante. – Éris falou entre dentes, jogando o cabelo loiro e ondulado para trás do ombro.

- Eu não sei o que tem contra mim... – Saori sorriu, cinicamente. – Nunca lhe fiz nada...

- Não seja insolente, Athena! – ela gritou.

- Não tenho culpa se meu irmão não quis mais nada com você. – Saori falou, com um sorriso debochado, ocultado pela touca ninja. – A culpa é sua por não ser boa o suficiente para ele.

- Calada!

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu acabo o que comecei, aí vamos para minha casa e conversamos – Saori falou, começando a irritar-se com a mulher. – Pode ser?

- Claro que não, sua peste! – Éris tornou a gritar.

- Seus escândalos então começando a me irritar, mulher. – Saori estreitou os olhos; um brilho frio emanando dos orbes verdes.

- Rapazes... – ela fez um aceno com a mão e cinco homens saíram de trás das sombras. – Poderiam me ajudar aqui?

- Meu, você ainda tem seus Cavaleiros Negros? – Saori ridicularizou, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – O crime organizado está cada vez pior.

- Posso garantir que são melhores que aqueles imprestáveis dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que a acompanham! – Éris gargalhou.

Saori deu um suspiro desiludido. Quem será que foi o energúmeno que deu aquele nome para o grupo que a acompanhava? Só poderia ser coisa da Éris...

- Antes que comecemos uma briga... – Saori falou, dando alguns pulos parada no mesmo lugar e estralando o pescoço para se aquecer para a briga. – O que faz aqui nessa loja?

- Vim atrás de você, ora.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Eu tenho meus informantes, Athena querida.

- Bom saber... – Saori falou, séria. – Aproveite que será a ultima coisa que foi informado a você... – ela estreitou os olhos. – Pois quando colocar minhas mãos nele, não sobrara nem os ossos...

- Você ainda continua com essa mesma prepotência, não é, menina? – Éris também estreitou os olhos.

- E você ainda continua com essa mesma chatice, não é, mulher? – Saori revidou, ouvindo Éris fungar.

- Você está falando demais e agindo de menos, Athena. – a mulher falou. – Cavaleiros Negros, ataquem-na!

Três deles partiram para cima de Saori, de uma só vez – ato que a fez rodar os olhos.

Ela deu um chute alto e acertou a cabeça de um, derrubando-o. O outro a segurou por trás, prendendo a mão em torno de seu pescoço, fazendo Saori segurar no braço dele e passá-lo por cima de seu corpo para arremessá-lo contra uma parede. O último recebeu um soco no nariz e um no meio do estômago, cambaleando para longe dela.

- Sua peste! – Éris deu um grito estridente ao ver três, de seus cinco companheiros, caídos.

Os outros dois tentaram atacá-la ao mesmo tempo, mas Saori desviou e pegou um Fuzil que estava na prateleira. Mirou na perna de um deles e disparou. Rodou os olhos ao perceber que não estava carregada. Resmungando, ela usou a arma como se fosse uma lança e acertou na cabeça de um e no outro acertou nas partes baixas, fazendo-os cair no chão.

- Cara, como esses homens são frouxos. – Saori reclamou.

- _Grrrrr..._

- Acho que agora seremos somente você e eu, Éris. – Saori sorriu, chamando a mulher com a mão, de maneira provocativa. – Será que você melhorou na luta ou ainda é a mesma molenga de antes?

- Posso te garantir que melhorei. – ela falou, dando um passo para frente e colocando-se em modo de ataque.

Saori não esperou a mulher preparar-se, correu na direção dela, para dar-lhe um soco. Para sua total surpresa, Éris segurou-lhe pelo pulso e jogou-lhe no chão. Saori levantou rapidamente, no instante que a mulher ia pisar com o salto em seu pescoço.

- Hum... Parece-me que andou treinando, Éris. – Saori deu um sorriso debochado e aproximou-se novamente dela, pronta para dar-lhe um soco na face. – Mas ainda não é capaz de me vencer.

- Criança, não diga tolices. – Éris defendeu-se com facilidade e atacou Saori no estômago.

Ela segurou um gemido de dor ao sentir o punho da mulher no estômago e levou a mão ao local atingido, olhando para Éris com um brilho de ódio na íris; o ar faltando-lhe momentaneamente. Deu um passo para frente, decidida a derrotar Éris.

Quando eram mais novas – Saori tinha apenas quinze anos e Éris dezoito, a mesma idade de Abel, na época –, as duas viviam lutando, para saber qual era mais forte. Obviamente, Saori sempre vencia, afinal, treinara Artes Marciais de vários tipos desde muito nova, além de treinar com armas de fogo – desde revólveres de pequeno porte, como uma 38, a armas de porte militar, como uma AK 17, e armas brancas – como espada, lança, arco e flechas, nunchako, estrela ninja e outros. Saori fora praticamente criada como guerreira, e gostava disso.

Contudo, agora – anos depois –, Éris parecia muito mais forte que antes e estava batendo em Saori – coisa que antes _nunca_ acontecida. _"Interessante... Muito interessante...", _Saori pensou, satisfeita. O olhar de ódio mudou para um de diversão; um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto da boca dela.

- Você por acaso é masoquista? – Éris disse, estranhando o som de risada que ouviu dela. – Gosta de apanhar, é?

- Finalmente encontrei alguém que tem capacidade de _tentar_ me vencer.

- Hum... – Éris sorriu. – Quando era noiva de seu irmão, eu admito que nunca conseguia te vencer, apenas de você ainda ser uma criança rebelde...

- Que bom que é humilde para admitir isso.

- Agora você ainda _continua_ uma criança rebelde, mas agora eu sou mais forte que você, querida. – a mulher falou, ignorando o comentário de Saori.

- Não me faça rir, _querida. _– Saori falou, prepotente. – Pare de falar e vamos lutar!

Segundos depois, Saori avançou em Éris, dando sucessivos socos no rosto dela – todos defendidos por ela. Saori praguejou ao não conseguir acertá-la e deu um chute alto, pegando no pescoço de Éris. Saori sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la cambalear e ter dificuldades em equilibrar-se para não cair.

- _Athena, estamos esperando._ – Saori ouviu Shaka falar-lhe pelo fone em seu ouvido. – _Por que a demora?_

- Kazuo, estou ocupada com um pequeno imprevisto. – ela falou, desviando de Éris quando ela tentou derrubá-la no chão.

- _"Imprevisto"?_

- Sim...

- _O que aconteceu, Athena?_ – a voz dele saiu preocupada.

- Eu... – Saori recebeu um soco no rosto, fazendo o nariz sangrar. – Estou... – recebeu um outro no supercílio e agachou ao chão; um filete de líquido viscoso vermelho escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. – Lembra-se de uma ex-namorada do meu irmão que foi _largada_ por ele, pouco tempo depois que ficaram noivos? – Saori desviou de um golpe no rosto, mas acabou recebendo outro na boca, causando um corte no lábio inferior e no superior, fazendo o gosto de sangue ser sentido imediatamente. – Pois é, ela veio receber-nos...

- _Está falando de Éris?_ – Shaka deu um sorriso pelo jeito que Saori falou, divertido.

- Essa mesma. – Saori falou, arfando. – Veio me prestigiar com sua companhia _'agradável'_...

- _O que ela faz aí, Athena?_ – Afrodite perguntou.

- Era o que eu gostaria de saber, Vênus. – Saori falou, colocando-se em pé.

- Pare de conversar com eles e lute, Athena! – Éris grunhiu, atacando Saori e acertando-a em várias partes de seu corpo, principalmente nos ombros. – Vou acabar com você de uma vez!

- _Livre-se dela de uma vez, Athena. _– Shaka falou, fazendo um som de desagrado com a garganta. – _Estamos ficando entediados._

- Ora, não tenho culpa se a _diversão_ me persegue. – Saori riu, divertida, tornando a desviar de Éris.

- _Eu não gosto dela._ – Afrodite falou; a voz saindo distorcida como se tivesse fazendo caretas. – _Ela é mais arrogante que você, Athena... E eu achei que isso era algo impossível de acontecer._

Saori rodou os olhos com o comentário de Afrodite.

- _Eu também não, mas ela é bem gostosa. _– Carlo comentou, malicioso. – _Eu me deliciava quando Athena e ela lutavam de malhas justas._

- _Realmente, Éris tem corpo bonito, mas Athena depois de crescida ficou bem mais encorpada e..._

- Hei! – Saori corou com o comentário do comparsa. – Eu estou ouvindo, sabiam?

- _Desculpe-me, Athena._ – Miro deu uma risada sem graça e coçou a lateral do rosto. – _Acabo me empolgando ao pensar em mulher bonita._

- Você não tem jeito, Kei. – Saori rodou os olhos e levantou um pouco a toca ninja que usava, limpando o sangue do nariz e lábios com a costa da mão. Olhou para Éris e respirou fundo. – É, tenho que concordar que você melhorou muito...

- Eu avisei, Athena. – a mulher sorriu e levou a mão ao quadril.

- Só não entendo o que você quer aqui...

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Éris falou; a face ficando totalmente séria.

Saori piscou e ignorou a dor que sentia pelas pancadas que levou.

- Termine o que estava fazendo e vamos para sua casa. – Éris falou, sentando-se sobre uma mesa e cruzando as pernas de maneira sensual. Tirou um cigarro do bolso da calça e acendeu-o.

Saori ficou olhando para ela, meio abobalhada.

- Você é louca ou o quê?

Éris apenas continuou a fumar e deu de ombros.

- Eu já havia dado essa sugestão. – Saori rodou os olhos.

- Ah, eu queria descontar todas as vezes que você me derrotou. – Éris sorriu, soltando a fumaça do cigarro lentamente pelos lábios carnudos. – Você é intragável. Merecia uma lição.

- _Grrrr... _

- Não faça essa cara, Athena. – Éris jogou a cinza do cigarro no chão. – Sabe que é verdade.

- Não acredito que você está atrapalhando meus planos à-toa! – Saori bufou.

- Querida, quando descobrir o motivo que me trouxe aqui, vai me agradecer... – Éris continuou a fumar. – Então volte a seu roubo e depois conversamos.

Bufando e resmungando, Saori foi abrir a porta para seus comparsas. O que Éris disse a deixou preocupada. O que poderia ser tão sério para trazer Eiri Hayashi, conhecida no crime como Éris, até um de seus roubos?

Saori prosseguiu com o plano de roubar as armas, apesar de estar intrigada.

Seus companheiros de crime levaram todas as armas que haviam sido requeridas por Abel para o furgão, antes que fossem percebidos ali. Terminado o assalto, todos eles – Saori, Eiri e os comparsas de ambas – seguiram para a Mansão Kido.

Dentro do furgão preto de Saori, ela retirou a touca ninja e rangeu os dentes ao sentir o rosto machucado. Levantou-se do banco de trás e olhou no retrovisor, chamando a atenção de Afrodite sentado ao lado de Carlo que dirigia.

- Meu Deus, Saori! – ele virou-se para olhar o rosto dela, fazendo um cara de susto.

- Não seja exagerado, homem. – Saori não gostou da maneira que ele olhou para seu rosto. – São apenas arranhões.

- Que arranhões o quê! – Afrodite retrucou. – Você está com o rosto todo ferido!

- Isso não é nada. – ela voltou a sentar e cruzou os braços frente ao peito. Era notável que estava irritada por não ter dado a sua surra costumeira em Eiri e ainda por cima ter apanhado dela. – Ela vai me pagar por isso.

O rosto estava dolorido, obviamente, mas não ia dar o gosto de dizer isso e a mulher ouvir. O supercílio estava com um pequeno corte e não sangrava mais, como o nariz, porém a boca estava inchada e ela passou a língua nos lábios para parar o sangramento. Só faltava ficar com o rosto arroxeado... Como explicaria quando fosse se encontrar com Seiya?

- O que ela está fazendo aqui, Saori? – Shaka perguntou, desviando os pensamentos de Saori.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, Shaka. – Saori respirou fundo e voltou a passar a língua pelo lábio, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Levou a mão ao lugar e fez uma careta ao ver o líquido vermelho nos dedos. – Ela disse que tem algo importante para me dizer.

- Você não acha que seja uma armadilha? – Aldebaran perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Ela ainda gosta de meu irmão e sabe que se fizer algo comigo, ele nunca mais irá querer nada com ela. – Saori foi categórica, dando um sorriso pelo canto da boca.

O resto do percurso foi em silencio, até o porão da Mansão Kido. Por ordens de Athena, Carlo se encarregou de levar as armas para seu destino, Urawa. Os demais foram para suas casas, deixando somente Eiri e Saori na Mansão Kido.

No porão, Saori tirou as roupas pretas que usava e viu o estrago que Eiri tinha feito: hematomas avermelhados estavam espalhados pelo seu corpo, além de arranhões e ralados. Ela não ligou para isso – estava acostumada com aquele tipo de feridas –, mas o problema era a dor que sentia nos lugares acertados.

- Acho que peguei pesado com você... Está toda machucada... – Eiri falou, zombeteira. –Abel não vai gostar de saber disso...

- Cale-se, por favor. – Saori pediu, irritada, antes que pulasse no pescoço de Eiri e enforcasse-a.

A dona da casa colocou uma calça simples de moletom azul escuro e uma camiseta vermelha, antes de subir com Eiri para a cozinha de sua casa. Ela abriu a geladeira e tirou duas latas de suco e ofereceu uma para a sua visitante. Procurou comida na geladeira, mas não achou e fechou a porta do eletrodoméstico, brava.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, sentando-se a mesa.

- Eu estou com sono e cansada, Eiri. – Saori sentou-se também e abriu a lata. – Então vá direto ao ponto e explique o que veio fazer aqui.

- Abel me pediu para vir falar com você.

- Abel?! – os olhos dela se arregalaram com a surpresa. – Onde você encontrou meu irmão, Eiri?

- Passamos o fim de semana juntos, cunhadinha... – Eiri deu um sorriso malicioso e ar apaixonado. – Você não imagina como foi bom...

- Quer dizer que vocês voltaram? – Saori rodou os olhos e deu mais um gole no suco.

- Claro, Saori. – ela mostrou o anel de noivado no dedo anelar da mão direita para a cunhada. – Abel e eu retomamos nosso noivado.

- Não acredito que vou ter que aturá-la de novo. – Saori fungou, apertando a lata de suco na mão com força, amassando-a um pouco para tentar ficar mais calma. – Se está aqui para dar um recado de meu irmão, por que toda aquela encenação na loja de armas?

- Ah, eu queria me divertir um pouco. – ela sorriu, fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Fazia tempo que não lutava com você. Queria lembrar os velhos tempos.

- Onde meu irmão estava com a cabeça quando voltou com você? – Saori deu um suspiro decepcionado. – 'Tá, então conte o que meu irmão pediu para você falar.

- Ele quer que você vá para Grécia. – Eiri foi direta.

- Como? – Saori ficou boquiaberta.

- Solo e Shidoki uniram-se aqui em Tóquio. – ela explicou, depois de terminar de tomar o suco e abandonar a lata sobre a mesa. – Eles tentaram destruí-la. Para conseguir todo o domínio do crime organizado em Tóquio, eles terão que matá-la.

- E meu irmão está achando que _eu_ vou fugir?! – Saori colocou-se de pé de uma vez, parecendo extremamente brava. – Ele está redondamente enganado! Eu _nunca_ fujo e essa não será a primeira vez!

- Ele está preocupado com sua segurança, sua cabeça dura.

- Eu sei me defender!

- Isso não é brincadeira, Saori.

- Eu não vou embora do Japão!

- Até eu que não gosto de você, estou preocupada com sua segurança. – Eiri fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão ao falar.

- Eu não estou pedindo para ninguém se preocupar comigo. – Saori voltou a sentar e respirou fundo.

- A partir de agora, Tóquio será um lugar perigoso para você, Saori. – Eiri se irritou com a menina. – Entenda isso, sua teimosa!

- Poupe-me disso, Eiri.

- Se você não for, seu irmão vai querer vir buscá-la... – Eiri alertou. – Você vai querer mesmo que ele se arrisque assim?

- Maldição, Eiri! – Saori grunhiu, pensando que teria que deixar Seiya. – Eu não quero ir embora daqui!

- Hum... – Eiri notou que ela tinha algum motivo oculto para não quer ir. – Quem é ele?

- Do que você está falando, mulher?

- Qual é o nome do _homem_ que você não quer deixar?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – Saori desconversou, corada, e mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Você está ficando realmente louca.

- Abel não vai gostar de saber que a irmãzinha dele está interessada em um homem...

- Se você contar para ele, eu arranco sua pele e faço um tapete com ela! – Saori gritou, fechando a mão em punho, ameaçadoramente.

- Então esse homem realmente existe... – Eiri sorriu triunfalmente. – Eu sabia...

- Sua imbecil! – Saori corou e se deu por vencida.

- Relaxe, não vou contar nada para Abel... – Eiri sorriu com altivez. – Se você não contar que eu briguei com você...

Saori rodou os olhos. Claro que não contaria. Jamais admitiria que Eiri lutou melhor do que ela. Jamais contaria que se machucou porque a mulher lhe batera. Onde estaria sua reputação se isso fosse espalhado?

- Então você não vai embora mesmo?

- Eu... Ainda não sei. – Saori apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos unidas, cabisbaixa. – Por que Abel não me disse isso por telefone?

- Ah, ele queria fazer com que tornemos-nos amigas, então pediu para eu vir. – Eiri sorriu. – E coisas do tipo.

Saori tornou a fazer uma careta.

- Bem, meu recado foi dado. – Eiri ficou de pé e Saori olhou para ela. – Preciso arrumar minhas coisas que estou me mudando para Grécia.

- Você não perde tempo, não é, Eiri?

- Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de seu irmão. – Eiri falou, jogando o cabelo para trás do ombro e cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Não quero correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente.

Saori não disse nada, mas entendia a situação da cunhada.

- Até mais, cunhadinha. – Eiri falou, séria. – Tome cuidado.

- Bah! – Saori não gostou da maneira que Eiri falava com ela.

- E treine mais... Quem sabe da próxima vez você me vence?

Saori soltou um palavrão.

- Você está cada vez mais parecia com seu irmão. – Eiri pegou outro cigarro no bolso e levou aos lábios. – Não sei como fui me apaixonar por ele.

- Não fume dentro de minha casa, mulher. Aqui não é um bar. – Saori pediu e, a contragosto, Eiri obedeceu.

- Querida, não fale nesse tom comigo. Agora sou como uma irmã mais velha para você.

- Céus, que pesadelo! – Saori levou as mãos à cabeça em sinal de desespero. – Abel vai me pagar!

- E é melhor me tratar bem... Ou vou contar seu _segredinho..._

- Não 'tô nem aí! – Saori deu de ombro. – Abel vai ter que se acostumar.

- Eu não vou contar para Abel... – o sorriso de Eiri era quase sádico. – Vou contar para Atlas...

A jovem Kido arregalou os olhos e tremeu com a possibilidade. Atlas iria atormentá-la pelo resto de sua vida. A irmã de Abel rosnou para a cunhada que acenou antes de sumir na escuridão da mansão acenando elegantemente.

Saori subiu para seu quarto quase se arrastando, tamanho a fadiga que sentia. Cansada e desanimada, era dessa maneira que se encontrava no momento. Cansada pela briga que teve com Eiri e desanimada por saber que Solo e Shidoki realmente haviam se ajuntado e isso estava trazendo problemas para ela.

A moça entrou no quarto e jogou-se de costa na cama, sentindo os músculos repuxarem. Ela deu um pequeno gemido de dor e puxou os cobertores sobre o corpo pequeno, para aquecer-se e descansar. Não tinha ânimo nem para colocar a camisola, revolveu dormir com a roupa que vestia.

- Seiya... – Saori virou-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro, pensando no lindo moreno.

Isso incomodava muito a irmã de Abel Kido. Não poderia deixá-lo – não poderia e não queria deixar Seiya em Tóquio. Gostava dele e queria ficar o resto de sua vida com o rapaz. E não tinha nenhuma condição de Saori pedir para ele se mudar com ela.

Saori suspirou desanimada.

- O que vou fazer? – ela perguntou-se, mas não tinha resposta alguma.

O impasse era grande demais para ela preocupar-se com ele agora. Aproveitaria o resto da madrugada para dormir e pensaria nisso corretamente quando acordasse. Era uma questão extremamente delicada para se revolver com sono.

Saori fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo na cama; minutos depois estava dormindo profundamente.

-

-


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Notas da Autora – **__Olá, pessoal... o.o É, eu ainda estou viva. xD_

_Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas estava sem tempo para publicar e nem vontade de escrever. T-T Mas, me deu um surto momentâneo e fiquei com vontade de aparecer aqui para publicar esse capítulo que está pronto há séculos. =)_

_Ignore todo possível erro que não foi revisado o capítulo, apenas li novamente, mas certamente os erros ficaram. x.x _

_Acho que é só. o/_

_Até o próximo capítulo. \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis _

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Vida Bandida**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 8**

-

Era um dia típico de fim de Outono.

Nem calor, nem frio – tempo agradável.

Contudo, não para Saori Kido.

Tudo ao seu redor estava sem cor.

Deprimida: era como se sentia.

"_Não quero deixá-lo...",_ ela pensou pelo que devia ser a enésima vez desde seu encontro com a noiva do irmão na madrugada anterior. _"Mas não quero colocar meus amigos em risco..."._

Sentada no sofá da ampla sala de sua casa, ela puxou as pernas para cima e abraçou os joelhos e pousou o queixo neles. Voltou os olhos verdes para a janela entreaberta e suspirou desanimada. _"O que eu faço, meu Deus?"_

Não admitiria nem sob tortura, mas sentia uma insuportável vontade de chorar. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ela sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas por várias vezes, mas engolia em seco e segurava o choro, com dificuldade.

O orgulho a impedia de chorar. Isso acontecia desde que era jovem. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria, desde a morte trágica dos pais... Assim acontecia até o aquele momento.

- Senhorita Saori? – um senhor apareceu na porta da sala e chamou a atenção da moça.

- O que quer, Tatsume? – ela respondeu, desanimada.

- Telefone para a senhorita. – ele respondeu, caminhando até ela e estendendo o telefone sem fio. – Senhor Abel gostaria de falar com a senhorita.

- Alô... – ela piscou e pegou o fone e fez um aceno com a mão para que o mordomo saísse do recinto e ele o fez após fazer uma reverência.

- _Saori, eu..._

- Abel – ela o cortou; à vontade de chorar ficou mais forte e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não tinha intenção de conversar com o irmão mais velho. –, Eiri **já** me deu o seu recado.

- _Ela me contou que você não quer vir para Grécia._

- Eu disse que ainda **não sei.**– Saori fez uma caretinha.

- _Por que não quer vir? –_ ele estava preocupado. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa aí?_

- Eiri não te contou? – Saori ficou surpresa.

- _Não. Disse que era algo que você mesmo devia me contar._ – a mais nova ouviu Abel suspirar. – _Estou preocupado com você._

- Eu estou... – Saori comprimiu os lábios, até torná-los como linhas finas. – Namorando.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi incomodo para Saori Kido. O que seu irmão – tão imprevisível – faria?

O ruído característico de riso foi ouvido por Saori e ela ficou de queixo caído, literalmente. Abel... **Ria** de sua situação?

- Posso saber por que está _rindo_ de mim? – Saori se irritou com o mais velho. Ele se esforçava, mas não conseguia parar de rir. – Abel!

- _Desculpe, Saori. _– Abel demorou um pouco para conseguir falar. – _Eu nunca pensei que alguém que sempre se denominou __**fria **__e __**sem coração **__algum dia pudesse se apaixonar..._

- Não vou comentar isso. – Saori ficou constrangida.

- _Atlas vai adorar saber disso..._ – Abel deu um meio sorriso, zombeteiro.

- Não ouse contar para ele! – Saori gritou em sinal de ameaça.

Abel continuou a rir.

- _Parece que você gosta muito desse cara. _– Abel proferiu, voltando a ficar sério.

- Acho que nunca conseguirei esconder algo de você. – Saori sorriu e jogou a franja para trás, deixando-a cair novamente na testa.

- _Eu entendo que queira ficar com ele, mas quero que volte para Atenas._

- Eu não sei o que fazer, mano. – ela puxou as pernas contra o peito e abraçou-as com um braço. – Não sei...

- _Convide-o para morar aqui. _– Abel falou após um minuto em silêncio.

- Ele não pode abandonar sua vida para se mudar para Grécia comigo!

- _Se ele gostar o suficiente de você, ele virá. _

Saori sabia que Abel tinha razão. Se Seiya a amasse, não pensaria duas vezes para deixar tudo em Tóquio e ir morar com ela em Atenas. Contudo, a Kido caçula não queria pedir isso a ele. Ele tinha a vida dele na capital japonesa e não achava certo querer roubar isso dele. Além do mais, e se ele dissesse _"não"_?

Ela não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Tem outro problema, também...

- _Ele não sabe de sua "profissão". _– Abel terminou a frase.

- Não vou contar isso a ele. – Saori sacudiu a cabeça para os lados. Não queria nem cogitar a idéia. – De maneira alguma.

- _Saori, eu preciso saber o que vai fazer. _– Abel deu um suspiro. – _Para tomar os cuidados necessários._

Saori sabia o que o Abel queria dizer. Caso ela se recusasse a morar em Atenas, o mais velho mandaria muitos seguranças para ela. Viveria cercada de subordinados do irmão. Isso não a atraía em nada. Onde sua liberdade para roubar o que quisesse estaria?

- Preciso de um tempo para pensar... – a resposta de Saori pareceu um lamento.

- _Você tem três dias para isso... Até lá se você não decidir, __**eu**__ mesmo irei buscá-la aí._

- Não fale comigo como fala com um de seus empregados. – Saori falou entre dentes.

Abel riu.

- Tudo bem. – ela suspirou depois de um tempo analisando suas opções, se é que tinha alguma.

- _Preciso desligar, Saori. _– Abel falou. – _Eiri está me chamando._

- Eiri, bah! – Saori fez diversas caretas. – Nem sei por que tinha que voltar com ela.

- _Com quem está falando, querido? _

Saori rodou os olhos ao ouvir a voz da loira.

- _Saori, querida._

- _Saori, bah! _

- _Eu te ligo em três dias. _– Abel voltou a falar com a irmã. – _Cuide-se. Até lá. Te amo._

Saori desligou o aparelho e encolheu-se ainda mais sobre o sofá. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Era complicado demais escolher entre mente e coração. Ambas queriam coisas diferentes. Talvez seja por isso que ela nunca quis se apaixonar antes... Ela suspirou desanimada.

- Senhorita Kido – a voz de Minu a tirou de seus pensamentos. –, senhor Ogawara quer lhe falar.

- Oh, mande-o entrar. – ela respondeu com um sorriso grande. – Por favor.

Minu se retirou e poucos minutos depois Seiya apareceu na sala. Saori se levantou e correu para os braços dele, quando o moreno os abriu para recebê-la. Abraçou-o fortemente e sentiu-se mais calma presa entre os braços fortes de seu namorado. Agradeceu mentalmente pelos machucados em seu rosto da briga com Eiri estarem bem melhores, pois Seiya não notaria.

- Sentiu tanto assim minha falta? – Seiya perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo em resposta.

- Vim buscá-la para ir a minha casa comer pizza. – ele sorriu. – O que acha?

- Ótima idéia! – Saori beijou os lábios dele, alegremente. – Vou trocar de roupa. Espere só um pouquinho, sim?

Não queria nem pensar se deixaria ou não Seiya, pelo menos não naquele momento. Queria aproveitar todo tempo que tinha para ficar junto com ele. O resto ela resolveria outra hora.

Ela subiu para seu quarto saltitando de alegria. Parou frente ao _closet _e olhou as milhares de peças de roupas encontradas ali. Escolheu um vestido de alças finas preto e que passava da altura de seus joelhos. Calçou sandálias de salto e deixou os cabelos soltos. Minutos depois ela voltou para sala, com uma pequena bolsa no ombro.

- Desculpe-me a demora, Seiya. – Saori parou ao lado dele e circulou seu pescoço para abraçá-lo.

- Você está linda. – ele olhou abobalhado para ela, colocando os lábios nos dela. – Podemos ir?

- Sim.

Saori e Seiya entraram no carro dele e seguiram em direção a pizzaria mais conhecida de Tóquio. Fizeram o pedido e foram para o apartamento do rapaz. Vinte e poucos minutos depois eles estavam cruzando a entrada da casa.

A moça olhou cada detalhe, percebendo Seiya em todos eles. Cada coisa da casa havia características dele. Era uma casa simples, mas muito bonita, com sala, suíte e cozinha. Possuía muitos eletrodomésticos de ótima qualidade, inclusive um enorme televisor de plasma na sala, conectado a um videogame.

Na cozinha, arrumaram a mesa para comerem, porém, ao sentarem-se para comer, Saori não levou o garfo nenhuma vez à boca, apenas brincava com ele no queijo derretido sobre a massa de pizza. Não sentia fome. Preocupava-se demais com seu destino para comer. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou os escuros de Seiya.

- O que aconteceu, Saori?

- Nada... – nem ela mesma se convenceu.

- Por que está preocupada? – Seiya insistiu.

- Ah, problemas com meu irmão. – ela respondeu após um longo suspiro e sorriu forçadamente. – Não quero estragar nossa noite, vamos deixar isso para lá.

- Se quiser conversar, eu estou aqui. – ele sorriu e deixou o prato de lado.

- Lembra que uma vez você me disse que me mostraria uma foto de sua família? – Saori recordou-se de um dos encontros deles, quando foram ao cinema.

- Sim.

- Mostre-me agora! – Saori sorriu, parecendo realmente empolgada.

- Claro. – Seiya sorriu e se levantou, Saori o seguiu, segurando em sua mão. – Eu tenho um álbum de retrato que minha mãe fez com nossas fotos.

- Oh! – os olhos de Saori até brilharam ao deixar a bolsa no criado mudo e sentou-se na cama de casal de Seiya, esperando-o voltar com o grosso álbum de família. – Eu vou ver você pequenininho e também sua família!

Seiya sentou ao lado dela com o livro com o sobrenome da família na capa. Começaram a folhear e Seiya mostrando todas as fotos, explicando o que acontecera na ocasião e quem eram as pessoas. Saori se divertiu e riu bastante com as histórias do namorado. Ele tinha uma família muito linda.

- Essa aqui foi tirada no ano passado, na última vez que fui à casa dos meus pais. – Seiya apontou para a última foto do álbum.

- Sua irmã é linda. – Saori passou o dedo pela foto, olhando mais de perto a mulher. – Muito mesmo.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu e deixou o álbum de foto na escrivaninha no canto do quarto.

Eles ficaram se encarando, até que Seiya levou a mão ao pescoço dela e a puxou para dar um beijo. Quando ela permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo e ficaram quase sem ar pela intensidade, eles deitaram na cama e Seiya aproveitou para deslizar a mão pelas curvas do corpo dela.

- E-espere... – Saori pediu ao se afastar dele e se colocar de pé, arfando com os lábios vermelhos e a face corada.

- Desculpe. – Seiya sorriu sem jeito. – Acho que fui longe demais.

- Não é isso... – ela corou violentamente. – Eu também quero.

Ela se virou e apagou a luz, encarando o namorado com a pouca iluminação do dormitório. Depois Saori tirou a alça do vestido dos ombros e deixou-o escorregar pelo corpo, até alcançar o chão. Ficou totalmente desconcertada, mas agradeceu estar escuro e Seiya não notar seu rosto corado.

Seiya sorriu, tirando a camiseta antes de puxá-la pela cintura e deitá-la na cama.

- Eu... Bem... Você sabe... – Saori gaguejou quando ele deitou sobre ela. – Nunca fiz... Er...

- Tudo bem. – Seiya falou, beijando o pescoço dela. – Apenas fique calma.

- O-ok... – Saori sorriu e estremeceu com os beijos dele. – Eu confio em você.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Ápice da madrugada. Silêncio no quarto de Seiya Ogawara, até que um som irritante penetrou nos tímpanos de Saori Kido, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e abri-los lentamente. Olhou ao seu redor e viu o namorado, dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou a testa dele.

O som irritante aumentou e ela procurou com os olhos o que queria. A claridade a levou até o criado-mudo, onde sua bolsa estava. Saori percebeu que o som era do celular que tocava e vibrava, então esticou o braço e pegou o aparelho o mais rápido que conseguiu. Viu o número e rodou os olhos.

- Posso saber o que quer uma hora dessa, Miro? – Saori falou entre dentes, em tom baixo; a voz ainda mole de sono. Virou-se para o namorado e agradeceu por ele estar dormindo profundamente e não acordar. Olhou o relógio do celular e fez caretas. – Não são nem três da amanhã, inferno!

- _Saori? _– a voz do companheiro soou estranha.

- Ligou para o meu número, quem queria que tivesse atendido? – ela retrucou, rodando os olhos.

- _Por que está sussurrando?_

- Não interessa. – ela corou. Seiya mexeu-se na cama e Saori gelou, com medo dele acordar. – Diga logo o que quer.

- _Estamos com problemas, Saori. _– Miro falou, parecendo muito preocupado.

- Que... Tipo de problema? – ela não gostou do tom dele. – O que aconteceu, Miro?

- _Fomos atacados. _– Miro não fez rodeios para falar.

- Como?! – Saori quase gritou, mas controlou a voz para não acordar Seiya. – Quem fez isso?

- _Julian Solo._

Saori rangeu os dentes de ódio. Então eles estavam mesmo querendo acabar com ela e com seus subordinados. Ah, mais isso não ficaria assim... Ela ia acabar com os dois e depois jogar os restos no mar, para os bichos comerem.

- Vocês estão bem? – Saori perguntou.

- _Mú foi atingido._ – Miro falou, exasperado.

- Meu Deus! Como ele está?

- _Levou um tiro na perna, está sangrando muito. _– Miro avisou. – _Shaka também foi atingido, mas foi só um tiro de raspão no braço._

- Ele precisa de um médico.

- _Por isso mesmo que estou te ligando. Não podemos levá-lo ao hospital de Tóquio._ – Miro continuou a falar, nervoso como Saori nunca o viu. – _Não temos como explicar esse tiro._

Saori ficou um pouco em silêncio, para pensar o que faria. Só tinha uma solução: levar Mú para a casa de um amigo de sua família. Detestava ter de pedir ajuda a outras pessoas, mas no momento o mais importante era salvar Mú, e para isso engoliria até seu orgulho. Ela respirou fundo.

- Onde vocês estão? – ela quis saber.

- _Estamos chegando à sua casa._

- Eu não estou em casa... – Saori ficou sem jeito.

- _Se não está em casa, uma hora dessas... _– Miro falou maliciosamente. – _Onde a senhorita está?_

- Isso não te diz respeito. – ela não queria contar que estava na casa de Seiya, mais exatamente dormindo na cama com ele. – Chegarei aí em alguns minutos.

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para Seiya, dando um sorriso ao vê-lo dormir como um anjo. Beijou os lábios dele e murmurou um pedido de desculpas por não se despedir. Saori tirou o braço dele de cima de sua cintura e levantou-se, procurando o vestido jogado ao chão para vesti-lo.

Depois de vestida e calçada, ela pegou a bolsa e deu outro beijo em Seiya antes de sair do apartamento. Ligou para uma companhia de táxi e chamou um. Em cinco minutos estava dentro do veículo, em direção a sua casa. A preocupação permanecia estampada em seu rosto.

O taxista parou o carro frente à porta central da Mansão Kido e Saori, depois de pagar, desceu de um pulo e correu até os amigos. Chegou até o carro esporte que eles estavam e olhou para Mú, sentado no banco de trás, com a calça cáqui ensopada de sangue, ao lado de Miro. Ela socou a lateral do carro, raivosa.

- Vamos para casa de Shion. – Saori falou, abrindo a porta e entrando no carro.

- Quem é Shion? – Aioria perguntou, no banco do motorista, quando partida no carro.

- É um amigo médico da minha família. – ela falou, olhando para um quase desfalecido Mú ao seu lado. – Ele vai ajudar Mú.

- Para que direção é a casa dele? – Aioria perguntou, próximo ao portão da mansão.

- Zona Leste.

- É muito longe, Saori! – Miro exclamou. – Ele pode não resistir!

- Você tem outra idéia?

Ele ficou calado.

- E como você está, Shaka? – Saori perguntou, olhando o ferimento no braço dele.

- Apenas um arranhão. – Shaka deu de ombros.

Saori ficou mais tranqüila ao conferir que não era nada grave.

- Onde você estava, Saori? – Aioria perguntou.

- Er... Bem... – ela ficou ainda mais sem graça quando os três rapazes olharam para ela. – Ah... Hum... Bah! Isso não interessa a ninguém!

- Aposto que estava na casa do namoradinho... – Miro sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços na frente do tórax.

Saori corou intensamente.

- Mas me conte o que aconteceu. – ela desconversou, querendo acabar com o assunto.

- Eles nos atacaram quando estávamos saindo do bar. – Shaka falou, fechando os olhos e ignorando o ferimento latejar.

Saori ficou em silêncio, mas o ódio estava corroendo-a. O resto do caminho o grupo ficou em silêncio, preocupados com o estado do amigo. Chegaram a uma casa grande, da família Oda. Saori desceu do carro e foi até a porta, para acordar os moradores. Fez isso várias vezes, até ouvir vozes e as luzes da casa se acenderem.

A porta foi aberta em seguida, mostrando um homem alto e forte, de meia idade, vestindo um roupão e com os cabelos desgrenhados por ser acordado de madrugada. A cara de sono ocultava a raiva que ele sentia por ser perturbado.

- Shion, preciso de sua ajuda. – Saori falou, gesticulando.

- Saori? – ele pareceu tremendamente surpreso ao vê-la. Ele viu Mú sendo ajudado a descer do carro e arregalou os olhos. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- As explicações vêem depois. – Saori falou, passando pelo homem e entrando na casa. – Ele precisa ser socorrido.

Eles improvisaram uma cama e Shion pegou as ferramentas de médico. Aplicou uma injeção e rasgou a calça para ver o machucado. Mais de uma hora depois ele tinha tirado a bala e estava fechando o machucado. Depois de deixar Mú na cama de um dos quartos de hospedes, ele voltou para sala, para conversar com a irmã de Abel.

- Como ele está, Shion? – Saori levantou-se do sofá e ficou frente ao homem. – Ele não vai... Morrer, né?

- Eu retirei a bala e o curativo foi feito, mas ele perdeu muito sangue. – Shion explicou. – Precisamos levá-lo para um hospital.

- Você sabe que não podemos. – Saori disse.

- Se ele não receber uma transfusão, vai morrer. – Shion alertou, mas sabia que isso não seria possível, já que conhecia a _"profissão"_ da família Kido. – Deixe-o aqui que amanhã antes de abrir meu consultório eu cuidarei disso.

- Obrigada, Shion. – Saori fez uma reverência. – Seremos sempre gratos por isso.

- Você não tem jeito, né, menina? – Shion falou, divertido. – Ainda continua aprontando pelos bancos...

Saori apenas sorriu.

- Precisamos ir, Shion. Obrigado. – Shaka falou. Os outros o seguiram para a porta da casa, mas pararam quando Saori passou direto por eles e tirou a arma na cintura do loiro, entrando no carro. – O que está fazendo, sua louca?

- Shion, empreste um carro para eles irem embora. – Saori falou, engatando a primeira para arrancar com o carro. – Vou acertar umas coisas com Solo...

Ela saiu em disparada em direção a Mansão Solo. Minutos depois estava lá, frente ao enorme portão e cheio de seguranças. Ela não perdeu tempo, apontou a arma para um guarda e ele, com medo, abriu o portão. Levando uma saraivada de tiros, ela chegou até a casa e atirou na porta para quebrar a fechadura.

Entrou e seguiu em direção ao andar de cima e correu até uma das empregadas que passou por lá. Segurou-a pelo pescoço e mostrou a arma, perguntou qual o quarto de Julian e ela apontou para ele, trêmula.

Saori entrou como um tufão no quarto, chamando atenção de Julian e Tétis. Ele saltou da cama com os olhos arregalados e colocou-se frente mulher, num ato protetor inconsciente. Os olhos verdes de Saori brilharam de raiva, então ela avançou no homem e deu um golpe em suas pernas, derrubando-o.

Julian caiu e Saori subiu sobre ele, desferindo vários socos no rosto dele, deixando cortes nas sobrancelhas e nos lábios, além do nariz começar a sangrar. Ela engatilhou a arma e colocou na boca do homem, vendo nos olhos azuis dele o pavor estampado.

- Nunca mais ouse mexer comigo, seu cretino! – ela gritou, pronta para atirar.

- Athena, por favor, não faça isso! – Tétis tremia no canto do quarto, caindo de joelhos e recostando-se a parede, com medo de perder o marido. – Por favor, não...

Saori olhou-a por um momento. A mulher não percebia o marido que tinha e ficou com dó de deixá-la viúva. Os olhos dela se voltaram para Julian, mas não sentia nada, apenas nojo. Ela levantou-se de cima dele e olhou para Tétis, com os olhos ainda faiscando. As mãos doíam dos golpes que dera.

- Ele ficará vivo por sua causa. – Saori frisou e Tétis olhou para ela.

- Muito obrigada, Athena. – Tétis correu até o Julian para socorrê-lo. – Obrigada, obrigada.

- Fique parada onde está! – os guardas da casa falaram, apontando armas para Saori.

- Deixem-na! – Tétis gritou e eles abaixaram as armas. – Chamem uma ambulância. Julian está ferido!

Saori deu uma última olhada antes de sair do quarto. Antes mesmo de cruzar a porta já tinha se arrependido de não ter atirado e explodido o crânio de Julian Solo, mas preferiu poupar Tétis. Caminhando para fora da casa, Saori chegou ao carro e saiu em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Ela olhou no relógio do rádio e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a hora. Ainda faltavam mais de trinta minutos para o sol nascer. _"Será que Seiya ainda está dormindo?", _ela pensou. _"Acho que sim...". _Ela deu meia volta na rua e decidiu voltar para os braços do rapaz, para tomar o café da manhã com ele. _"Daqui a pouco estarei com você, Seiya..."._

-

-


End file.
